El futuro, hoy
by Fayriz
Summary: Que pasa cuando el Alice despierta por primera vez?  ...La historia desde su punto de vista, cuando no era la hiperactiva chica que todos creen conocer, cuando Jasper aún no llegaba a su vida pero si a sus visiones.
1. Despertar

**Así que.. comenzamos, espero que les guste este fic :) Es el primero que escribo así que no sean muy duros conmigo ;) **

**Agradecimientos especiales a mis editoras y primeras lectoras: Nuni, Karla y Elgy. Además de a los que me incitaron a escribir nuevamente, gracias Nacho. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a la poca luz, al principio, solo vi negro, oscuridad, poco a poco se fue aclarando mientras parpadeaba rápidamente. Me encontraba sobre el piso, en medio de un montón de verde, me senté rápidamente mirando a mi alrededor, estaba en un... ¿bosque? O así creía que se llamaba…

Ese pensamiento me puso alerta, ¿que pasaba? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Quien era yo?, no había nada, nada. Todo era negro como cuando abrí mis ojos, como si esa negrura se hubiera metido en mi cabeza, no había nada, empecé a respirar rápidamente, presa del pánico, no entendía que estaba pasando, lo único en ese momento que podía sentir era un leve ardor en la garganta, que identifique como sed y miedo, mucho miedo.

Me arrincone debajo de un árbol con la cabeza entre las manos, cerré los ojos, pidiendo para mis adentros que todo se acabara, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y abrí de nuevo los ojos, seguía sin saber nada, sin reconocer nada, tenia un sentimiento dentro, que no podía sacar, salían sollozos de mi boca, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Entonces la vi, mi primera visión, mis ojos se nublaron por unos segundos y…

"_El estaba delante de mí, ambos estábamos de pie en medio del bosque, me sonrió y levanto su mano lentamente hacia mi rostro _

_-Mi Alice- sonrió de una forma infinitamente cálida, recargue mi cara en su mano y…"_

Parpadee rápidamente y la visión se esfumo, levante mi mano inconscientemente tratando de aferrarla a mi. ¿Que había sido eso? Me senté en con la espalda recargada en el tronco, tratando de encontrar el significado de lo que acababa de ver.

-Alice…- repetí en voz baja –yo soy Alice- fruncí el ceño, de alguna forma sabia que lo que acababa de ver era real, o sería... algo dentro de mi me decía que así sería y que debía de confiar en lo que veía, eso me ayudaría… ladee la cabeza pensando en aquello, quizás podría…

Fije mi mirada en un punto, y pensé en el, pasaron unos segundos, o minutos, no estoy segura…

"_Estaba_ _parado frente a mi, tan perfecto como siempre, se acerco y tomo mi mano, acariciándola ligeramente con su pulgar…"_

La visión me sorprendió, saque el aire de golpe… y lo perdí.

-¡Demonios!- dije en voz alta, aunque sabia que no había nada a mi alrededor, por lo menos sabia que podía provocar las imágenes, si me concentraba, me pregunte que mas podría ver, espere por unos segundos, pero nada paso… hice una mueca, estaba un tanto desesperada, pensé que tal vez seria mejor mirar en los alrededores, tal vez así sabría a donde estaba, o vería algo que reconociera.

Me levante lentamente y camine sin un rumbo en especial, simplemente explorando lo que me rodeaba, después de unos minutos de deambular por el bosque con algo de miedo, encontré un pequeño y apenas visible sendero, lo seguí, tal vez encontraría algo o alguien que me hablara de lo que pasaba. El sendero siguió serpenteando por el bosque por una largo tiempo ¿Cómo había llegado yo hasta allá? Una nueva pregunta que se sumaba a mi ya larga lista. Después de unas horas de caminata, una figura se comenzó a dibujar a lo lejos, un gran edificio, que se veía un tanto viejo y destartalado, por alguna razón el edificio me ponía alerta, me acerque cada vez mas lentamente hasta llegar al final del bosque desde ahí contemple al enorme edificio que se paraba frente a mi, algo dentro me dijo ¡corre! El edificio me provocaba miedo, pavor, eran pocos los adjetivos para describir esa sensación en el pecho, me gire y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, los arboles se volvieron manchones, regresaba por el camino que había tomado, solo que lo que me había tomado tanto tiempo recorrer, ahora solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos. Me detuve recargándome de nuevo en el mismo árbol de hacia un rato, de algún modo, había seguido mi propio aroma hasta el mismo lugar, además estaba segura de que lo era, recordaba cada uno de los pequeños detalles, cada hoja, cada rama… suspiré y me tendí en el piso, no sabía que era lo que me había causado tanto temor de aquel gran edificio, pero sabia que nunca regresaría ahí…

Me acosté ahí mismo, abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de saber, de encontrar que era lo que pasaba, las razones que me habían llevado a ese lugar, que eran esos "recuerdos" o lo que fueran que llegaban a mi, quien era el chico en esos recuerdos?... su rostro, su rostro en la nada me confortaba, me daba una luz, algo a lo que asirme y no perderme, cerré los ojos tratando de perderme y no pensar, pero mi mente parecía ser muy amplia, y pensaba en todo a la vez, en vez de callarla, la concentre en una sola cosa…. él.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve de esta manera, analizando, pensando, tratando de recordar, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, debió de pasar un buen rato pues después de un tiempo pude sentir algo cálido en mi piel, al abrir los ojos, note que la luz había cambiado considerablemente, ahora era de día. Parpadee ante la nueva e intensa luz que daba matices nuevos a todo lo que me rodeaba, los colores parecían acentuados y todo con más vida. Después de unos segundos de contemplarlo todo con esta nueva luz, me percate de unos pequeños destellos, arcoíris de luz, baje mi mirada, y me di cuenta que salían de mi piel, era como si la luz se reflejara en ella, creando hermosos colores y patrones, observe mi piel, moviéndola hacía un lado y hacía el otro, viendo como danzaban las luces sobre ella, preguntándome porque no se reflejaba la luz de la misma manera en otras cosas, como las hojas, los arboles, el suelo.

A pesar de que me parecía interesante, la luz no logro mantenerme ocupada por mucho tiempo, había algo que poco a poco iba dominando mis pensamientos, y eso era… la sed… sentía cada vez mas fuerte como si algo quemara mi garganta, me dolía y sentía que de alguna manera debía calmarla, pero no sabía como, camine de nuevo por los alrededores, pero tomando la dirección contraria a la que había tomado la vez anterior había un olor que me atraía en el aire, que me llamaba la atención, pero no estaba segura de que era, lo seguí por un rato, tratando de acercarme a la fuente de ese aroma, cada vez con mas avidez, pues mientras mas me acercaba, mas ardía mi garganta. Después de un rato de búsqueda me quede quieta, pude escuchar primero que algo se movía, después de unos segundos a unos 100 metros delante de mi salió de entre la hierba un venado, no tarde mucho en descifrar que de ahí venia aquel aroma que tanto me atraía.

Era increíble la forma en que ese pequeño ser me atraía, me llamaba, o por lo menos algo en el, sabia de alguna forma que debía alimentarme de él, pero no estaba muy segura de que debía de hacer. No lo pensé mucho simplemente me deje llevar, salí disparada hasta donde el venado se encontraba, pero a mitad del camino, me quede congelada, de nuevo esas visiones, no encontraba mejor forma para describirlas…

"_Corríamos por el bosque uno al lado del otro, el me dedico una de sus sonrisas, la cual correspondí, me parecía que el era la cosa mas perfecta que hubiera visto en mi existencia, y me sentía en extremo afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado. Ambos escuchamos movimiento a unos kilómetros de distancia hacia el este de donde estábamos._

_-Hora de la cena- volteo a verme de nuevo sonriéndome esta vez emocionado y ambos salimos disparados. Corrimos entre los arboles sin separarnos casi el uno del otro, algo así como dos imanes que se atraen, a los pocos minutos, vimos a un grupo pequeño de venados. Se giró de nuevo hacia mí haciendo una pequeña caravana._

_-Después de usted señorita- sonrió de nuevo reduciendo un poco la velocidad_

_-Gracias caballero- reí levemente mientras le devolvía la pequeña caravana –siempre eres tan caballeroso- le dedique una gran sonrisa y salí disparada hacia los venados, ágilmente, brinque sobre uno previendo sus movimientos, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo y rompiéndole el cuello antes de que siquiera notara lo que pasaba para no provocarle dolor o sufrimiento, ya que sabia que el lo sentiría y no quería lastimarlo. Clave mis dientes en su fino cuello, haciéndole una herida por la que comenzó a salir la sangre aun caliente, puse mis labios sobre el y comencé a sorber con avidez el liquido que me calmaba sintiendo como a mi lado se alimentaba también el hombre que…"_

Parpadee rápidamente al alejarse la visión, agradecí internamente el tenerlas, ahora sabia perfectamente bien lo que debía de hacer, no lo pensé, simplemente corrí de nuevo abalanzándome sobre la presa, en cuestión de segundos lo tenia derribado en el piso, al igual que en la visión, rompí su cuello evitando que sufriera y lo mordí, tomando del liquido espeso que manaba de el y sabia de una forma extraordinaria. Su sangre caliente me calmaba el ardor en la garganta y de alguna manera sentía que me hacia mas fuerte, cada trago que tomaba me llenada de calor y me calmaba un poco. Sentía como iba llenando cada parte de mi cuerpo, como si la calidez de la sangre entrara en mí, y entonces… se acabó. Me levante contemplando el cuerpo ahora vació del venado, en cierta forma me daba un poco de pena y remordimiento, pero sabía que esto haría de ahora en adelante para sobrevivir, y a juzgar por la sensación en mi garganta, lo tendría que hacer seguido. La sed había regresado en el instante en que tome el último sorbo, pero no como antes, no con tanta intensidad, sin embargo agudice el oído tratando de encontrar algo mas que la calmara, no tarde mucho tiempo en encontrar un pequeño grupo de 3 venados cerca de donde me encontraba, y de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el primero, me abalancé sobre ellos, alimentándome hasta la última gota y deshaciéndome de los cuerpos, dejándolos entre las hierbas.

A pesar de las visiones que me ayudaban y el instinto, aun era inexperta, para cuando termine, estaba toda cubierta de hierba, tierra y sangre, así que apoyada en mis sentidos me dirigí a un arrollo que no estaba muy lejos de donde me encontraba para lavarme, me acerque al agua y me quede congelada ante el reflejo que esta me mostro… En las visiones que había tenido, el chico al que veía tenía los ojos de un color dorado, un poco mas vivo que las hojas amarillentas, pero yo, tenia los ojos rojos, mas rojos que la sangre que me cubría en ese momento, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Por qué mis ojos eran diferentes? Me toque la cara con los dedos, apenas rozándola ¿acaso era rara? o ¿el chico en mis visiones era el raro? Sentí que un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de mi, desesperación, por no saber que pasaba, por estar tan perdida, por no tener nada, y al mismo tiempo ser tan diferente, me acerque de nuevo al agua y golpee con fuerza el reflejo que se formaba en esta, haciendo que el agua volara en todas direcciones…

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo de este fic, tanto como yo he disfrutado de escribirlo. Les gusta la forma de ver las cosas de Alice? Dejen un review, les toma solo unos cuantos segundos y a mi me alegra el día y me ayuda a inspirarme ;) **

**Espero verlos pronto con el segundo capítulo 3 **


	2. Descubrimientos

Oh si! es un milagro! de nuevo yo por acá, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en la publicación de este capitulo, tuve un severo caso de bloqueo de creatividad, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que les guste este capitulo y que haya valido la pena la espera, de nuevo, una disculpa por tardar tanto.

Un agradecimiento a mi editora y a mis amigas por leer y darme opiniones antes de subir el capitulo, las adoro a todas!

Declaimer, los personajes son propiedad de Stepheny Meyer, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con la historia.

* * *

"_-Creo que una de las cosas que más te impactan al despertar son los ojos rojos- estaba sentada sobre una silla de cuero abrazando mis rodillas mientras contemplaba el fuego – ¿no lo crees así Carlisle?- pregunte mientras veía la alegre e hipnotizante danza que las llamas llevaban a cabo sobre los leños que se consumían lentamente dentro de la chimenea_

_-es verdad- Carlisle asintió levemente mientras contemplaba de igual manera las llamas desde el otro lado del escritorio –aunque me parece que el primer impacto al despertar de la transformación es lo abrumante que puede ser la diferencia en los sentidos, no es fácil la transición de los sentidos humanos a los nuestros-_

_Solíamos tener este tipo de conversaciones sobre temas variados de vez en cuando, Carlisle era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, fuera vampiro o no, y disfrutaba las conversaciones con él._

_-puede ser…- ladee levemente la cabeza, para mí no lo había sido en particular, ya que no recordaba nada previó, para mi los sentidos que tenía ahora, eran de los más natural –yo solo recuerdo haber pensado que mis ojos eran raros, y haberme desesperado por ello… en ese entonces no sabía que con la dieta cambiarían de color –dije mientras me encogía de hombros"_

Parpadeé rápidamente mientras la visión pasaba y las gotas de agua caían de nuevo en el rió haciendo ondas en el agua, eso había tardado apenas un par de segundos. Seguí mirando fijamente hasta que el agua se tranquilizo y pude ver mi reflejo claro en el agua nuevamente. De nuevo mire en los ojos de color rojo intenso que me devolvían la mirada, de alguna forma, seguían sin sentirse míos. Seguían perturbándome y pareciéndome extraños, pero ahora estaba más tranquila, sabía que con el tiempo serían normales, o por lo menos eso es lo que creía después de aquella visión. Aunque… no había entendido muy bien eso de la dieta, acaso ¿había otra forma de alimentarse además de los animales? En realidad no le di mucha importancia a eso en ese momento, había otra cosa en la visión que había llamado mi atención. El joven al que había llamado Carlisle, había mencionado la diferencia entre nuestros sentidos y los humanos… así que no era normal después de todo… en realidad no me sentía mal por ello, al menos sabía que había mas como yo y que en algún momento me encontraría con ellos. Comencé a preguntarme cual era la diferencia de sentidos de la que hablábamos en aquella visión. ¿Qué partes eran normales y que partes no?

Desde ese momento comencé a vagar por el bosque ahora más consciente de todo lo que hacía y de todo lo que había y pasaba a mi alrededor, de alguna forma sabía que tenía que dominar mis sentidos. Me di cuenta de que podía escuchar cosas que no se encontraban para nada cerca y al mismo tiempo podía escuchar hasta a el insecto más pequeño, el movimiento de cada hoja con el viento, podía escuchar como se desprendían estas del árbol y su caída sobre el suelo del bosque.

Podía reconocer el aroma de cientos de cosas, recordarlo y usarlo para rastrearlas, por supuesto, esto era de gran utilidad a la hora de alimentarme, en lo cual me iba perfeccionando, cada vez lo hacía más rápido y sin tantas complicaciones o desastres. Hasta ahora solo había cazado ciervos, sin embargo, otros animales habían comenzado a llamar mas mi atención, como los leones de montaña y los pumas, definitivamente su aroma era mucho mas atrayente y apetitoso que el de los ciervos, muy pronto haría el intento con alguno de ellos.

También note que todo parecía ser más débil que yo por decirlo de alguna manera. Probé mi fuerza de distintas formas, podía sacar un árbol de cuajo y reducirlo a astillas en solo segundos, o plantarlo de nuevo en otro lugar, también probé con piedras grandes y pequeñas, si así lo deseaba podía reducirlas a polvo. Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que no se doblegara ante mi fuerza.

Sabía que era muy veloz también, o por lo menos hasta el momento no había encontrado a algún animal que pudiera correr a la par conmigo, podía recorrer grandes distancias en pocos segundos, y era algo que me encantaba, correr rápido por los bosques y montañas, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con mis cabellos, era en esos momentos que me sentía completamente libre y que nada importaba, simplemente me dejaba llevar por la sensación. Además de que solía tener un acompañante, cuando corría solía evocar el recuerdo del joven rubio lo cual me hacía sonreír y algunas veces, tenía cortos destellos de visiones donde corríamos a la par.

De igual forma descubrí que en realidad no necesitaba respirar, aunque no hacerlo resultaba un tanto incomodo. Había disfrutado de este descubrimiento en particular, pasé horas y horas explorando las profundidades del rio y un pequeño lago que había encontrado no muy lejos de ahí. Me maravillé por días con los peces de distintos tamaños y formas, con las rocas, cuevas, formaciones y demás cosas que encontré, aunque observaba casi todo de lejos, por supuesto, los peces y animales intentaban no cruzarse en mi camino, en cierta forma me temían.

Todo era nuevo y absolutamente bello ante mis ojos, quería ver, tocar, oler, probar y sentirlo todo, de alguna forma era como una recién nacida conociendo el mundo. Un día por pura curiosidad y aprovechando mi recién descubierta habilidad para el nado, saque un gran pez del lago para probar el sabor de su sangre… de acuerdo… definitivamente eso era algo que no volvería a repetirse, y no se lo recomendaría a absolutamente nadie, había sido una de las experiencias mas desagradables hasta el momento, aproximadamente unos 6 ciervos sufrieron las consecuencias ese día al tratar de quitar el sabor de mi boca… a veces mi curiosidad no era tan buena.

Descubrí que no necesitaba dormir y aunque la luz disminuía considerablemente por las noches, esto no afectaba realmente mi visión, al contrario, me agradaba el cambio de matices, contrastes, y colores que envolvía el ambiente. Podía pasar noches enteras escuchando los ruidos del bosque, escuchando a los búhos ulular, viendo como el bosque cobraba vida de una forma enteramente diferente a la del día, los depredadores nocturnos que salían a cazar, los murciélagos, en fin… la diferencia en la sinfonía de aromas y sonidos de uno y otro me encantaba.

Así pase unos cuentos meses, descubriendo cosas, acostumbrándome a otras, pero me sentía sola, eh inevitablemente había comenzado a acercarme hacía donde sabía había mas personas, humanos definitivamente, aun no había visto a uno realmente solo sabia que estaban en esa dirección pero aun me daban miedo las reacciones que pudieran tener al verme, no estaba muy segura de si los ojos serían lo único que me delataría, así que había esperado un tiempo a que estos fueran cambiando su color, aun no eran de un tono dorado como se los había visto a los demás en mis visiones, ahora eran de un naranja bastante opaco, no eran normales, pero no llamaban tanto la atención me parecía.

Poco a poco me fui acercando mas a la civilización, pronto pude escuchar a lo lejos los ecos de lo que pasaba en la ciudad o pueblo, lo que fuera que estuviera en los linderos del bosque, cuando comencé a pensar en realmente acercarme a curiosear, comenzaron a aparecer visiones, aunque no eran muy claras, de mi caminando por las calles, de una joven que me sonreía, cosas así, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente concreta o larga como para entenderlas o sacar información de ellas. Además de eso me enfrentaba un problema mayor, me parecía que ahora entendía lo del tipo de alimentación, mientras mas me acercaba a la población, captaba ese aroma, olía definitivamente mejor que cualquier animal que hubiese probado en el bosque, y ya que había pasado mucho tiempo ahí y estaba segura de poder reconocer a la mayoría de ellos. Lo mas seguro era que ese aroma viniera de los humanos…

¿Acaso eso era? ¿Los humanos eran también alimento? En realidad no planeaba ni quería lastimar a ninguno, pero dios… olían tan bien… Por lo mismo no me atrevía a acercarme demasiado, no estaba segura de poder control la urgencia que venía al olerlos, mi garganta quemaba mas que nunca cada vez que me aproximaba, y entonces tenía que ir a cazar por un buen rato hasta calmarla.

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que de alguna forma u otra vencería esa necesidad, necesitaba compañía, no me agradaba estar sola y para ello debía salir del bosque, así que desde ese día me mantenía cerca. Los primeros días, o tal vez semanas, fueron realmente una agonía, mi garganta quemaba todo el tiempo, clamando por ese líquido caliente que la apagara. También en ese tiempo disminuyo bastante la población de ciervos, sin embargo, el plan parecía funcionar. Poco a poco el aroma se hacía tolerable, e incluso fui acostumbrándome a el. Cada día podía acercarme un poco más, y definitivamente cada día se hacía mucho más fácil.

Los días pasaban lentos mientras mi expectación y emoción crecían, el aroma ya se había hecho tolerable y al parecer todo era cuestión de autocontrol, así que una tarde me decidí, cautelosamente me acerque hasta donde el aroma y los ruidos se hacían intensos, y entonces quede congelada… un nuevo mundo se abría ante mis ojos. Había una pequeña construcción abandonada cerca de donde me encontraba, corrí hasta esta y trepé a lo mas alto, y entonces contemple el lugar… era simplemente hermoso, el paisaje era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, los colores, ruidos, formas aromas, todo, todo era nuevo y maravilloso.

Desde la seguridad de mi 'escondite' me dedique a ver con los últimos resquicios de luz, las actividades de los humanos. Inmediatamente llamaron mi atención, y no fue muy difícil ver algunas de las diferencias que había entre nosotros. Su piel no brillaba como la mía al ser tocada por la luz del sol, tendría que ser sumamente cuidadosa y no dejarme ver en la luz si es que alguna vez me acercaba. Noté también maravillada que sus ojos eran de diferentes colores y tonalidades, al igual que había variaciones en los tonos de su piel. A pesar de que los veía de lejos, parecían ser sumamente frágiles de alguna forma.

Por mucho tiempo fueron mi fascinación, cada uno era diferente al otro, todos con imperfectos, pero al mismo tiempo estas imperfecciones los hacían mas bellos, únicos y especiales. Todo era especial y diferente, los tonos de voz, las actitudes… definitivamente podría pasar años estudiándolos uno a uno.

Una de las cosas que mas llamaron mi atención fue su ropa, note que muchos no solo la usaban para cubrirse, si no que también la usaban como adorno. Había de muchos tipos y formas, además había diferencia entre la de hombres y mujeres. La usaban para resaltar marcar diferencias entre unos y otros, aunque esa parte todavía no la entendía muy bien. Esta parte también representaba un inconveniente, lo único que yo tenía era esa especie de bata o camisón blanco con el que me había despertado, y no se parecía en nada a lo que les había visto a los humanos.

Así estuve observándolos durante un buen tiempo, vivía entre las idas a cazar en el bosque y as largas horas de observación desde lo alto de aquella construcción. Cada día pensaba en la forma de acercarme a ellos e interactuar, pero aun no tenia una idea clara de cómo hacerlo. En particular, había una chica que había llamado mi atención y a la que podía pasar horas y horas observando…

* * *

Y bueno... que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Quien sera la chica que le llamo la atención a Alice? Cuanto tiempo creen que resista sin acercarse a alguien? Reviews! reviews! reviews! Se aceptan quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, aplausos, lo que quieran :D No les toma mas que un minuto y a mi me alegran el día y me ayudan a inspirarme.

Por cierto.. ya casi termine el siguiente capitulo así que espérenme pronto ;)


	3. Nuevo Mundo

**Yey! Yo de nuevo! como lo había prometido, publicando más rápido :D Trataré de seguir publicando cada viernes sin falta.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, la verdad me gusto escribirlo. Sin mas dejo que lo lean ;)**

**Como siempre, no soy dueña de los personajes, esos son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con la historia y dejo volar mi imaginación.**

* * *

Aquella chica había atrapado mi atención por completo, vivía no muy lejos de mi escondite. Gracias a mi habilidad para escuchar a lo lejos, había descubierto que ella era una costurera. Tenía una pequeña tienda en la parte delantera de su casa donde la gente la iba a pedirle lo que necesitaba, o iban y escogían de los dibujos e ideas que ella ya tenía. En su tienda había una especie muñecos, por decirles de alguna manera, que eran como el tronco de una persona hechos de madera, en ellos ponía algunas de sus creaciones para que la gente que entraba pudiera verlas, ellos iban con ella y pedían, y ella se dedicaba a hacer los encargos.

Después de un tiempo note que tenia algo así como una rutina, a lo largo del día limpiaba su casa y tienda, entregaba los encargos que tenia listos, compraba las telas y cosas necesarias para hacer su trabajo, hacia mas dibujos de las cosas que vendía y cosas por el estilo.

Durante la tarde y noche se dedicaba a crear esas hermosas ropas con delicadeza, cuidado y dedicación. Estas eran las horas que mas disfrutaba, solía acercarme a su casa ya que el sol se ocultaba y sentarme afuera de esta a contemplarla por la ventana. Trabajaba durante horas en lo que hacía, y sin embargo, esto no parecía agobiarla, de hecho muchas veces parecía divertirse. En ocasiones ponía un extraño aparato que producía las más variadas y hermosas melodías, a veces, extrañamente salía una melodiosa voz de este y ella repetía las palabras o se movía con el ritmo.

A veces creía que esta chica me agradaba por que en cierta forma, parecía compartir conmigo la fascinación que yo había encontrado en las ropas, además, parecía ser diferente a todos los demás.

Los humanos hasta donde había visto, buscaban compañía, vivían en familias, o buscaban estar con una pareja. Sin embargo, ella parecía estar bastante bien sola. Durante el tiempo que llevaba observando, la había visto rechazar a una gran cantidad de jóvenes que iban a su casa a buscarla. Le hablaban con palabras elegantes, le decían cosas lindas, le llevaban flores, cajas con unas cosas que olían raro y a las que alguna vez escuche llamaban chocolates. Solían llevarle adornos para ella, hechos de piedras que brillaban como mi piel lo hacia, y sin embargo y a pesar de todo esto, ella seguía rechazándolos de una forma amable. En algunas ocasiones, cuando ellos se iban, podía ver desde lejos su cara de fastidio, guardaba las cosas que le daban, o simplemente se las daba a alguien más. Había en particular un joven que era muy insistente, y que al mismo tiempo era el que parecía fastidiarla mucho más.

Poco a poco crecían mas las ansias en mi de acercarme a ella, quería platicar con ella, preguntarle porque hacia todas esas cosas, que me enseñara a hacer las cosas hermosas que era capaz de crear… pero la verdad era que me daba miedo, si no es que pavor acercarme, enfrentarla, hablarle… me daba miedo que me rechazara, que notara lo diferente que era y huyera aterrorizada de mi.

Por la misma razón mantuve mi distancia, conformándome con solo observar desde lejos, Tal vez algún día tendría el valor o la oportunidad de hacerlo...

El estar cerca de los humanos había cambiado muchas cosas y perspectivas en mi, a pesar de que ahora los podía ver de cerca (aunque al mismo tiempo lejos) el no poder convivir con ellos hacía que me sintiera aun mas sola de lo que había estado. Algunas veces trataba desesperadamente de forzar mis visiones, ansiaba contemplar el bello rostro de aquel joven rubio que en cierta forma me había acompañado desde el momento en que abrí los ojos. Sin embargo, solo conseguía leves destellos, imágenes borrosas y nebulosas, nada que satisficiera mi necesidad de él.

Un día en especial, después de haber pasado un par de horas intentado, frustrada y enojada decidí ir a cazar. La chica había salido a dejar un encargo por la tarde, lo cual no era usual, no sabía exactamente cuanto tardaría en regresar, pero aprovecharía el momento.

Baje del techo y corrí hacia al bosque a toda velocidad, disminuyendo mi marcha conforme me iba adentrando en el. Estaba molesta por los intentos fallidos, frustrada por no poder tener compañía, así que decidí que era el momento de probar mis habilidades con algo nuevo. Era el día de probar puma. Me detuve un momento buscando en el aire, el viento me trajo desde el este el aroma de lo que estaba buscando. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo mis labios ante la expectación y antes de que un segundo pasara, mi cuerpo por puro instinto ya me llevaba a la carrera hasta mi presa.

No tarde mucho en llegar hasta el, pero me detuve antes de que me notara, siendo sigilosa lo observé por unos minutos, el gran gato estaba de cacería al parecer y se concentraba en su presa, siendo sigiloso al igual que yo lo hacia con el la acechaba, a propósito, hice que una rama se rompiera bajo mi pie. El gato al instante siseo y giro rápidamente buscando el origen del ruido, por su puesto, este se encontró conmigo de frente. Desde su lugar lo escuche rugir, protegiendo a su presa y al mismo tiempo a la defensiva. La verdad era que era un animal bastante grande, yo parecía una muñeca a comparación del animal, aun así, solo me agazape y solté un fuerte gruñido. Esto confundió al animal por un par de segundos, pero no iba a ceder a su presa o caer fácil, iba a pelear, y en cierta forma, yo esperaba eso. El puma se agazapó al igual que yo y sin quitar su vista de la mía atacó…

Corrió con las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, y mostrando los dientes, al estar uno o dos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, saltó, obviamente buscando mi cuello o cabeza. Para ese entonces ya había perfeccionado la caza con mis poderes, usándolos para prever los movimientos o reacciones de mis presas, usaba visiones que solo duraban un instante pero que me daban las claves de hacia donde moverme o que hacer. Previendo el movimiento del puma esperé durante unos segundos y cuando estaba cerca me moví rápidamente a un lado, el puma ni si quiera noto el movimiento hasta que fue muy tarde, su salto lo llevo a impactarse casi de frente contra un gran árbol. Por supuesto, esto no hizo mas que aumentar su enojo, después de un fuerte gruñido, se levanto corriendo de nuevo a donde me encontraba, en parte esto era lo que yo quería, no era mi intención hacerlo sufrir, pero quería pelear con el durante un rato, o por lo menos esquivarlo, descargar de alguna manera la frustración que abrumaba, no podría controlar otras cosas, pero esto definitivamente si.

Así pase por lo menos una hora, esquivando al puma mientras este me atacaba o corriendo como si huyera de el, hasta que ambos nos cansamos y aburrimos del juego entonces, antes de que animal se diera cuenta, salte sobre su espalda, y antes de que hiciera o sintiera nada ya estaba tumbado en el piso con el cuello roto. Lo contemple por unos segundos y entonces me arrodille a un lado de su cuello, con un rápido movimiento clave mis dientes en su cuello, atravesando fácilmente las capas de piel, grasa y musculo hasta llegar a las venas, de donde el líquido espeso y aun caliente brotó rápidamente al principio. El nuevo sabor me maravillo, era mucho mas rico que el de los ciervos o cualquier otro animal que hubiera probado, apagaba mi sed de una forma mas efectiva, y podía sentir como su calor me llenaba mucho mas rápido, podía sentir como entraba en cada célula de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y succione con mas avidez, sacando de él toda la sangre que podía mientras estaba caliente, a ese ritmo, deje al animal seco casi inmediatamente.

-wow- susurré para mi misma, no sabía porque había tardado tanto tiempo en probar ese tipo de animales, ciertamente no quería que se terminaran, no había tantos de ellos como había ciervos, pero estaba dispuesta a alterar mi dieta.

Lentamente me levante, definitivamente me sentía mejor, como era costumbre, hice el cuerpo a un lado dejándolo entre los matorrales, donde la naturaleza y otros depredadores se harían cargo de el, mire alrededor complacida. Tal vez… si, definitivamente quería otro, de nuevo me detuve olfateando en el aire, pero no encontré nada, así que comencé a correr adentrándome aun más en el bosque, alejándome cada vez más de la civilización. Así continúe por un muy rato, hasta que sentí de nuevo un rastro fresco, el animal no se debía de encontrar muy lejos de ahí ya que el rastro era fuerte, me detuve escuchando por unos segundos y lo distinguí no mas de unos metros delante de mi entre los matorrales, sonreí para mi misma, esta vez no habría juegos ni tardanzas, quería su sangre nada mas, corrí hacia el y al encontrarme cerca me arroje hacia el saltando por el aire, estaba tan solo a un par de centímetros de su cuello cuando la visión me golpeo, dejando mi visión nublada por completo…

"_La joven de cabello rojizo y ensortijado camina por la calle que ahora se encuentra casi a oscuras, envuelta en su abrigo, frota sus brazos, al parecer para tratar de calentarse un poco. A pocos metros detrás de ella camina un joven sigilosamente, acechándola siguiéndola, y ella aun no se ha dado cuenta. _

_Una calle mas y ella siente la mirada intensa en su espalada, los cabellos de su nuca se erizan y gira su cabeza viendo sobre su hombro buscando con la mirada la proveniencia de aquella sensación, sin embargo la oscuridad oculta bien a su perseguidor. Vuelve la mirada al frente durante un par de cuadras, sin embargo la sensación se hace cada vez mas intensa. _

_Al cruzar la siguiente calle que la acerca mas a su hogar, un ruido al pisar mal delata a su acechador, ella voltea rápidamente espantada y al ver una figura en la sombras, se gira y se lanza en la carrera hacia adelante tratando de huir. _

_El miedo y desesperación se apoderan en ese momento de ella mientras sigue corriendo, lo cual evita que grite, pero por mas que corra, lleva las de perder. A los pocos metros dos manos la alcanzan, un pequeño grito agudo sale de sus labios mientras las manos la toman por la cintura haciendo que ella trastabille._

_Su perseguidor toma la oportunidad y la arrastra hasta al callejón cercano._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suélteme!- ella grita mientras lucha por no seguir siendo arrastrada por el hombre_

_-shhh cállate bonita, pórtate bien y no pasara nada- le dice el hombre con un tono de diversión y malicia en su voz_

_-¡tu!- por la cara de la joven corre el reconocimiento, lo voltea a ver aterrorizada –por favor, déjame ir por favor-_

_-¿te crees mucho no?- le dice el hombre levantándola y estrellándola contra la pared – ¿que crees?- se acerca pegando su cuerpo al de ella y lame su cuello –yo te voy a enseñar- susurra en su oído_

_-¡NO!- la joven grita y con cara de asco golpea a su seguidor en el estomago, aprovechando su sorpresa corre pero no consigue dar mas que unos pasos antes de que este golpeándola la tire al piso_

_-¡te dije que te portaras bien!- el comienza a patearla incesantemente y aunque ella grita, nadie viene a ayudarla..."_

Caigo encima del puma tumbándolo y ruedo por el piso –oh Dios no- susurro al reconocer a la joven de mi visión y sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo como nunca lo había hecho antes…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Creen que llegué Alice a ayudar a la chica? ¿Que pasará? Ya me muero por publicar el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les este gustando la historia, Reviews reviews! Se aceptan, aplausos, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y todo. Por cierto gracias a las chicas que han hecho reviews hasta ahora, me ayudan a seguir inspirandome y seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Gracias también a las que leen mi fic antes, me ayudan a editar (porque a veces se me van incoherencias :P ) y me dan sus opiniones, que haría sin ustedes chicas? **

**Les recomiendo que lean a dos de mis autoras favoritas .net/u/2042175/ MissRosalie y .net/u/2028569/ Krys'ells. Nos vemos pronto! :D**


	4. Instintos

**Y eh aquí el siguiente capitulo, no fue en viernes por dificultades técnicas, pero en cuanto pude lo subí. Espero que les guste mucho el capitulo, por que a mi me encanto escribirlo.**

**No soy dueña de nada, personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con mi imaginación y creo historias.**

* * *

Todo lo que pienso es en correr lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a ayudarla, nunca antes había corrido tan rápido, ahora me había arrepentido de haberme adentrado tanto en el bosque, definitivamente había sido un grave error, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, las imágenes de mi visión pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez. En realidad no entendía porque la había tenido, pero algo era claro, tenia que salvarla, ayudarla de algún modo.

A pesar de que solo la veía de lejos, de alguna forma esa joven se había convertido en algo así como mi hermana, mi amiga, o en cierto modo, mi maestra… No, definitivamente no podía permitir que algo le pasara, debía protegerla de algún modo aunque no supiera cual.

Conforme me iba acercando a la ciudad y mi decisión por protegerla se hacia mas solida, destellos de nuevas visiones me fueron golpeando.

"-¡No! Por favor, por favor- la joven suplicaba en la oscuridad…"

-No- dije en voz alta mientras apretaba el paso, los arboles pasaban zumbando a mi alrededor.

"-¡Que demo…!- comenzó a gritar el joven y antes de terminar la frase ya volaba por los aires…"

El bosque parecía percibir mi estado de animo, ni un solo animal, insecto, ave, se cruzaba en mi camino.

"-¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!- el chico suplicaba desde el piso…"

Podía sentir cada musculo de mi cuerpo trabajar al máximo llevándome cada vez mas rápido.

"-¡No!- los gritos de dolor resonaban en el aire haciendo eco…"

El espacio entre los arboles se iba haciendo mas amplio indicándome que estaba a casi nada del lindero.

"El luchaba agitando los brazos, dando patadas al aire, insultándome en todo momento…"

Por fin divise delante de mi los primeros indicios de civilización, solo un segundo o dos me separaban del lugar ya.

"Ella solo miraba con ojos grande, ningún sonido salía de su boca abierta…"

Esta vez, eran casas y calles las que pasaban increíblemente rápido a mis lados, cualquiera que estuviera fuera, no habría notado nada mas que una ráfaga de aire pasando a su lado.

"Tomé del cuello al chico levantándolo como si no pesara nada en absoluto…"

Solo un par de calles mas, podía escucharla desde aquí, podía escuchar el miedo en su respiración.

"Un crujido resonó en el aire mientras su hueso se rompía bajo la presión…"

-¡No! Por favor, por favor- podía escuchar las lágrimas y el dolor en el tono de su voz. El solo reía mientras yo escuchaba los golpes.

"rojo, solo el color rojo…"

Por fin divisé el callejón, no paso más que una milésima de segundo, me detuve en la esquina mientras mis sentidos captaban en un instante toda la escena.

Ella se encontraba tirada en el piso hecha un ovillo, sus brazos y manos trataban desesperadamente de atajar los golpes o al menos cubrir su cara de ellos –Basta, por favor.. No- sollozaba y suplicaba entre lágrimas, dejando ver en el tono de su voz el dolor, ira, desesperación e impotencia. Parte de sus ropas estaban rotas, hechas jirones, quizás de cuando él la había arrastrado hasta el callejón.

El estaba de pie a un lado, reía viéndola mientras pateándola le propinaba un golpe tras otro, su cara transformada por la excitación, por la locura… -tus suplica no te sirven de nada- le dijo soltando una carcajada mientras la contemplaba en el piso, trono sus dedos en aparente expectación de lo que el creía venia ahora -¿crees acaso que eres la primera?- dijo en un tono de voz burlón mientras con el pie hacia a un lado un jirón del vestido –no querida, no lo eres, grita, grita mucho, me encanta que lo hagan- dijo y le propino una patada nuevamente. El impacto provoco un sonido sordo y un gemido de dolor por parte de ella.

Eso desato mi ira, un fuerte siseo escapo de mis labios, mientras sentía cada musculo en mi contraerse bajo el inmenso peso del sentimiento que ahora me embargaba. El levanto el rostro hacia mi examinándome de abajo hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con mis ojos ahora completamente negros.

El encuentro de nuestras miradas provoco que un sonoro y amenazador gruñido saliera desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

-¡Que demo…!- Él comenzó a hablar mientras su rostro reflejaba su confusión por el encuentro, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. Llevada por la ira me lancé hacia adelante, mis manos impactaron en el centro de su pecho. Pude escuchar el aire salir de un solo golpe vaciando sus pulmones, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa por un segundo mientras su cuerpo salía disparado por el aire hasta impactarse con la pared que se encontraba detrás de el.

Mantuve la posición en la que había quedado, de pie entre ambos, sin dejar de verlo me agazapé quedando en posición defensiva. Lo mire mientras poco a poco se recuperaba del golpe y la sorpresa. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie.

Escuche un leve sonido detrás de mi, ella también parecía recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa, sin embargo no puse mucha atención. Estaba concentrada en él, ahora me miraba con sentimientos encontrados, por su mirada vi pasar el asombro, sorpresa, dolor, ira, coraje, miedo… Ante este ultimo reaccione, de nuevo me lancé hacia adelante, lo tome del cuello levantándolo del piso como si no pesara en absoluto. Lo estampe en la pared haciendo que un poco de polvo se desprendiera de esta.

-Déjame- el chico dijo presa del shock y del miedo. Lentamente acerque mi boca a su oído como lo había visto hacer en mis visiones.

-Yo te voy a enseñar- susurre repitiendo sus palabras.

Escuche un sonido de sorpresa por parte de ambos, lo cual me recordó la presencia de ella, giré mi mirada para verla. Desde el piso ella miraba la escena con grandes ojos, ningún sonido salía de su boca abierta, ahora estaba a medio sentar, paso sus ojos de él a mi un par de veces hasta fijar su mirada en los míos y se movió hacia adelante.

Fue ahí cuando lo noté, su movimiento y una ligera ráfaga de viento me trajo el aroma que me dejo congelada por completo. Éste inundo todos mis sentidos haciendo que por el momento me olvidara por completo de lo que estaba haciendo. Lentamente baje mi mirada y note el líquido rojo que cubría parte de su cara, manos, brazos y ropas…

Un pequeño gemido escapo de mi labios, cada musculo, cada célula, todo en mi clamaba, gritaba por eso que podía calmar a mi ahora ardiente garganta. De alguna forma pareciera que estaba en llamas. Mis instintos me dominaron, olvide que era lo que estaba haciendo y vacilé. Mi presa estaba completamente indefensa…

En ese momento, él cometió el error que lo condenaría... al verme distraída y dudosa, se armo de valor y con todas sus fuerzas propino un golpe en mi rostro. Para mi fue apenas un roce, pero fue lo suficiente como para distraer mi mirada de ella. Lentamente gire mi vista a su rostro, sus ojos reflejaron pánico al encontrarse con los míos, ¿Podría acaso ver el hambre en mi?

Una sonrisa curvo mis labios en ese momento, el desesperado, trato de desasirse de mi fuerte agarre, agitaba los brazos tratando de dar golpes, daba patadas en donde podía y comenzó a insultarme, sin embargo yo no lo escuchaba, solo podía ver la sangre fluyendo por las venas de su cuello, palpitando, llamándome a que la tomara.

Esta presa peleaba definitivamente mas que las demás, pero no importaba, sus esfuerzos eran completamente en vano, nada podía hacer para salvarse de mi ahora, recordando un poco los hechos anteriores lo arroje con fuerza fuera del callejón hasta la calle. Después de volar varios metros, el cayó pesadamente a la mitad de esta.

Sin apartar mi mirada de él, comencé a caminar lentamente hasta donde se encontraba, él, desesperado, se arrastraba por el piso tratando de alejarse de mi -¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!- suplicaba desde el piso mientras desesperadamente trataba de ponerse de pie y correr, no había avanzado mas de un metro cuando lo alcance.

Sin detenerme propine una patada en su pierna, un crujido resonó en el aire mientras su hueso se rompía bajo la presión que mi pie ejercía con el golpe. Un ahogado grito de dolor salió de sus labios, seguido de otro mas apagado que no provenía de el. Gire mi rostro y ahí estaba ella, contemplando la escena, había gritado por la sorpresa, y su cara comenzaba a reflejar terror. No pude soportar la idea de que me viera de esa manera, y los instintos comenzaban a dominarme nuevamente, tenia que alejarme de ahí rápidamente, así que me prepare para huir.

Entonces sentí un golpe en mi espalda, que bien había podido ser una caricia. Me gire para ver al tipo viéndome desde el piso, tontamente me había arrojado una roca. De nuevo, grave error, me acerque a el y note el metálico aroma de la sangre, no había salido invicto de mis embestidas. En una fracción de segundo y antes de perder por completo el autocontrol, me agache tomándolo por el cuello y un brazo y con el como si fuera un muñeco, salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

El peleó durante todo el camino, agitándose en el aire, golpeándome, lanzando patadas al aire, pero solo conseguía lastimarse mas a él mismo, rompiéndose algún hueso, abriendo su piel al chocar contra la mía de piedra. El olor me volvía loca, me envolvía por completo, ya no podía resistirlo y así a la carrera, atrayéndolo en un movimiento a mi clave mis afilados dientes en su garganta.

-¡No!- los gritos de dolor resonaban en el aire, haciendo eco conforme nos adentrábamos en el bosque. Sin poder contenerme mas me detuve dejando que callera al piso, me arroje de nuevo sobre el hiriéndolo nuevamente.

Podía sentirlo pelando debajo de mí, golpeando con las fuerzas que le quedaban, retorciéndose ante el dolor y la expectación de la muerte. Pero no me importaba, ese momento para mi era rojo, solo el color rojo dominaba mi visión mientras con avidez succionaba el cálido líquido que corría por sus venas.

Si antes había disfrutado del puma, no se comparaba en nada contra esto, el sabor era totalmente inigualable, así como las sensaciones y reacciones que ocasionaba en mi cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor hormigueando por mi piel, haciendo cada una de mis células más fuertes que antes.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el dejara de moverse, y antes de que sintiera el ultimo latido de su corazón, un par de segundos después, succionaba las ultimas gotas que podía de su cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos sentándome a su lado completamente dominada aun por el instinto y las sensaciones, no me había sentido tan… cálida, en el tiempo que llevaba despierta. Pero era inevitable, conforme mis sentidos iban regresando a la normalidad y mi razón regresaba, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, horrorizada abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el cadáver frente a mí.

* * *

**Reviews porfavor! Como siempre e aceptan, aplausos, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y todo. Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció este capitulo, que piensan de esta parte de Alice? Que creen que vaya a hacer ahora con el cadaver? **

**Como siempre gracias a mis editoras, las adoroooo con el alma, y por supuesto a las personas que me dejan reviews, porque me ayudan a inspirarme y a que me den ganas de seguir con la historia ;) **

**Nos vemos pronto :D**


	5. Confusiones

**Otro viernes, otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :D**

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es parte de mi imaginación :)**

* * *

Mientras los segundos iban pasando, la razón iba regresando a mi. No podía dejar de ver el cuerpo que tenía delante y aun más, no podía dejar de pensar que la culpable de su actual estado era yo.

Poda sentir aun la sangre caliente del chico alimentando y fortaleciendo cada una de mis células. ¡Me hacia sentir tan bien! Y a la vez… tan mal… Era una sensación realmente confusa, al igual que confusos estaban mis pensamientos en ese momento, así que trate de analizarlo desde varios puntos:

Uno, había cegado la vida definitivamente a alguien malo, que me parecía nadie extrañaría. Por lo poco que le había escuchado decir, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, le agradaba maltratar a las mujeres, de no haberlo detenido en ese instante, tal vez habría matado a la chica.

Dos, así fuera bueno o malo, seguía siendo un ser humano y yo me había encargado de apagar su vida, tal vez debería de haber dejado que los mismos humanos fueran quienes lo juzgaran y no haberme yo encargado de su castigo.

Tres, la opción anterior era prácticamente imposible, en el momento en que había olido la sangre, toda mi razón o sensatez me habían abandonado, dejando solo el instinto dominándome. La necesidad de ella, había hecho que me olvidara de todo por completo e incluso había estado a punto de atacar a quien me había propuesto defender.

Cuatro, definitivamente había sido mejor que él se convirtiera en mi victima a que ella lo hubiera hecho, de haber sido al revés no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

Cinco, debía pensar en que habría pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a ayudarla y no lo hubiera matado, probablemente ella ahora estaría muerta o seriamente dañada no solo mentalmente, y el hubiera continuado lastimando mujeres o personas sin ningún remordimiento aparentemente y solo por diversión.

Seis, puede que eso fuera verdad y que en cierta forma hubiera hecho un bien, pero ahora tenía un cadáver del que encargarme, que por supuesto, era una persona desaparecida y muy probablemente los humanos lo buscarían en algún momento.

Siete, ¡Demonios! ¿Y si le había llevado mas problemas que soluciones a ella? La había dejado sola en el callejón, herida además, sin nadie que la ayudara, sin saber si podía llegar a su casa por si sola, y... oh dios… ¿si al darse cuenta de la desaparición de él y ver las heridas que ella tenía, creían que ella tenía algo que ver con la desaparición?

Ocho, no, imposible, como podía ser que una chica como ella, pequeña y un tanto delicada, ¿pudiera con un tipo como el que tenía frente a mi? Desde el principio al ver la visión, me había parecido que ella llevaba todas las de perder, digo, el no era sumamente fuerte o enorme, pero si le llevaba una gran ventaja física.

Nueve, ¿y si hubiera podido hacer algo? Tal vez yo había exagerado un poco y ella en realidad se habría librado de la situación como siempre solía deshacerse de él, pero… ¿entonces porque la visión? Además, cuando yo llegue ella ya estaba mal herida y en el piso.

Diez, podría haberlo solo espantado un poco, o lo suficiente como para que no regresara por ahí, me parecía que desde que lo estampe en la pared estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizado, incluso había olido su miedo en el aire… uhh olor, y volvemos a la sangre, no había forma en la cual me hubiera podido contener, o eso quería pensar, y de cualquier forma hubiera matado a alguien.

Umm… de acuerdo… muchas vueltas al asunto… ¿había dicho ya que mi mente estaba bastante confundida?

Demasiados hubieras y podría, las cosas habían pasado como habían pasado, y ya no había forma de que yo pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era trabajar con lo que había quedado, una cosa por vez, ya remediaría en lo que pudiera la situación, no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? Mmm… no, no lo creía, de ser malo o haber un peligro inmediato ¿no habría tenido ya una visión?

Fuera como fuera, tenía que encargarme de una cosa a la vez, y para empezar, debía de encargarme del cadáver que tenía frente a mí, un olor un tanto dulzón comenzaba a desprenderse de él, indicándome que comenzaba a descomponerse. Ahora, ¿Cómo deshacerme de él? Y vamos de nuevo…

Uno, tal vez podría dejarlo ahí donde estaba, la naturaleza se encargaría de él y no tendría que hacer nada mas.

Dos, mala idea, miré a mí alrededor y note que en mi "frenesí alimenticio" en realidad no me había alejado tanto como creía, el olor tarde o temprano alertaría a algún humano, o alguno de sus animales.

Tres, podía llevarlo hasta el lugar que había visto desde mi escondite, varias veces había visto que los humanos ponían ahí a sus muertos y seguro nadie notaría uno mas, era solo cuestión de hacer el hoyo, que gracias a mis habilidades estaba segura podría hacer rápidamente, y depositarlo ahí, nadie notaria uno mas o lo buscaría ahí.

Cuatro, mala idea de nuevo, eso significaba acercarme de nuevo hasta los humanos, y después de haber olido y mas aun, probado la sangre, no estaba muy segura de poder controlarme, en ese momento no confiaba en mi misma, además el riesgo de que me vieran era mucho y no podía afrontarlo en ese momento.

Cinco, podía llevarlo mas adentro en el bosque y dejarlo como la primera idea, simplemente a que la naturaleza se encargara de él.

Seis, umm, no muy recomendable, por un lado no tendría que hacer gran cosa pero… ¿y si los animales atraían la atención? Varias veces había visto como aves y otro tipo de animales se acercaban a los cuerpos a alimentarse de ellos, y aunque no creía que los humanos se fijaran mucho, siempre había esa opción…

Siete, podía deshacerlo suponía… si era capaz de deshacer una roca con mis manos, estaba segura de que no sería muy difícil hacer pedazos el cuerpo y dejarlo por ahí para que los animales se encargaron de los pequeños pedazos.

Ocho, ¡ewww! No, definitivamente mala idea, era una idea bastante desagradable el desmembrar a una persona por mas mala que fuera, y no creía que pudiera, fuera como fuera, yo no tenía el coraje o la actitud en mi para hacer esas cosas.

Nueve, mm ahora que recordaba, había dejado un puma un tanto molesto montaña arriba, y aunque los pumas eran cazadores por naturaleza, estaba segura de que este no despreciaría un poco de comida gratis.

Diez, ¡Oh claro! Seguro… había olvidado que los animales huían de mi y mi aroma, y después de haberme alimentado de aquella forma del chico y haberlo cargado hasta el bosque, estaba segura que tenía mi aroma impregnado, no podía estar segura de que un puma u otro animal se alimentara de él.

-¡Ahhh!- dije en voz alta, casi en un grito, poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, estaba confundida, lo cual odiaba, frustrada, desesperada, además me sentía mal conmigo misma, y una sensación rara comenzaba a oprimir mi pecho, me sentía en ese momento mas sola que nunca, no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir para pedir consejo o solo por compañía, comencé a sollozar, de alguna forma sabía que algo mas debía de ocurrir, otra reacción pero no hacia mas que eso, sin dejar de sollozar, abrace mis piernas fuerte contra mi pecho recargué mi cabeza sobre las rodillas, y fue entonces cuando lo vi de nuevo…

"_Estaba parado frente a mí a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia, estaba perfecto como siempre, mirándome con esos ojos que no paraban de encantarme cada vez que los miraba. Se acerco a mí lentamente, caminando con ese porte y ritmo que yo adoraba, y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, tomó mi mentón suavemente con su mano levantando mi rostro hacia el suyo y mientras su otra mano me tomaba por la cintura atrayéndome un poco._

_-vamos Alice, no hagas cara de puchero- acercó su rostro al mío sin dejar de sonreír y mirar mis ojos –sabes que puedes hacer lo que tu quieras y te propongas, siempre he tenido fe ciega en mi señorita- dijo rozando apenas sus labios con los míos._

_Cerré mis ojos ante el roce mientras un leve escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza -¿en verdad?- susurré sobre sus labios, definitivamente sabía bien como distraerme, reí sin poder evitarlo, olvidando en el momento lo que me había hecho sentir así -te amo mi caballero...- sonreí pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada infinitamente profunda –te amo Ja…-"_

Levante mi cabeza viendo al frente sorprendida, no había tenido antes una visión tan larga de él, o por lo menos no había tenido una visión así… sonreí levemente para mi misma mientras los sollozos paraban poco a poco, el confiaba en mi… o por lo menos lo haría en algún momento, de cualquier forma sus palabras me habían dado en ese momento la esperanza, y confianza en mi misma que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Suspiré y me levante del piso, baje la mirada contemplando el cuerpo, como había dicho, primero lo primero, y ahora necesitaba encargarme de él, lo pensé durante un par de segundos, con la cabeza ahora mucho más clara que hacía un rato, en realidad me había calmado mucho el verlo, y ahora, ya tenía una decisión tomada.

-Manos a la obra- le dije a él en voz alta, aunque me hablaba más a mi misma, con un poco de asco, lo tome de nuevo en mis brazos y comencé a correr bosque adentro, corrí durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una parte bastante alejada de la civilización, entonces deje el cuerpo en el piso de nuevo, miré a mi alrededor y busque una piedra los suficientemente grande.

Después de buscar un buen rato por los alrededores, encontré una lo suficientemente buena, la amolde con mis manos, con cuidado de no romperla más de lo que lo necesitaba y con esta me ayude en mi tarea. Así como había visto hacer a los humanos, cave un hoyo un tanto profundo. Descubrí que no me había equivocado antes en una de mis suposiciones, no me había tomado mucho tiempo hacer el hoyo y en realidad tampoco me había tomado mucho esfuerzo. Dejé mi improvisada herramienta a un lado y tomé el cuerpo entre mis brazos, lo deposite en el hoyo que había hecho y ayudándome de nuevo con mi herramienta lo cubrí de nuevo con la tierra.

Al terminar contemplé mi obra durante algunos segundos, humano al fin, le di el mismo final que había visto a muchos tener antes, aunque no estaba muy segura de que tanto se lo mereciera. No había tomado nada mas de él, suponía que la ropa no me habría caído mal, pero sinceramente después de haber visto lo que él había hecho, me resultaba incomodo e incluso un tanto asqueroso tener algo suyo encima, ya bastaba con que su sangre alimentara mi cuerpo ahora como para buscar algo más.

Sacudí mis manos y sin mirar atrás corrí de nuevo a toda velocidad por el bosque, no volvería a ese lugar jamás. Al principio corrí sin un rumbo fijo, pero después de un rato deje que mis piernas me llevarán hasta el río, quería quitarme de encima la tierra, y el poco aroma de él que aun alcanzaba a distinguir en mi y mis ropas por cargarlo, al llegar al rió sin detenerme di un salto en el aire y me tire dentro, simplemente dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo mientras yo contemplaba el aun cielo estrellado y pensaba en lo que haría ahora, ¿sería yo capaz de acercarme nuevamente a los humanos ahora que había probado su sangre? ¿Sería capaz de resistir su aroma y no lastimar a nadie?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, si fue así, no sean malos y dejen un **r**eview ;) se aceptan, aplausos, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y todooo! No les cuesta mucho tiempo y me ayudan a inspirarme.**

**Gracias a mis editoras, las adooooro por ayudarme! :D**

**Nos leemos prontito ;)**


	6. Autocontrol

**Capitulo nuevo! Acá yo saludándolos de nuevo. Les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste ^^ **

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo juego con ello dejando volar mi imaginación.**

* * *

El tiempo había corrido lento desde aquella noche en la que había enterrado al chico. No había vuelto al lugar donde lo había enterrado y tampoco me había acercado de nuevo a los humanos. Como antes pasaba mis días en el bosque cazando, viendo a los animales desde lejos, contemplando la naturaleza… pero la verdad es que no podía regresar a la rutina de antes, a mi mente volvía a cada momento el regresar a mi escondite, observar a los humanos y sus actividades diarias. Verlos caminar por la calle, yendo de un lugar a otro, acompañados o solos, platicando, los niños jugando…

Suspiré, me encontraba recostada en un pequeño prado que había encontrado hace poco, veía como las estrellas titilaban en el cielo, mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos, por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico de mis visiones –mi caballero- susurre repitiendo las palabras de mi visión mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, pero esta rápidamente se esfumo mientras otros pensamientos se hicieron mas presentes.

Había pasado ya aproximadamente un mes desde aquella noche, y cada día se me hacía mas y mas complicado el no correr hacía mi escondite, extrañaba tanto esa compañía… además por supuesto, me mataba la curiosidad, quería saber que había sido de aquella chica a la que había llegado a ver como una hermana sin si quiera conocerla.

Sin embargo había evitado acercarme mucho a la zona para evitar la tentación, no podía estar segura de que yo resistiría el encuentro con los humanos de nuevo, tenía miedo de mi misma, de mis instintos, no deseaba lastimar a nadie de ninguna manera y no sabía si podría controlarme. El solo recordar el olor de aquella noche, hacía que mi garganta ardiera como si estallara en llamas.

Todavía me sentía culpable por no haberme controlado en ese momento, y por haber puesto en tanto peligro a la chica, a pesar de eso, ya no me sentía tan mal, en gran parte las visiones de el eran la razón de que me sintiera un poco mejor. No eran muchas, o muy extensas, eran un poco más que flashes, alguna que otra palabra, pero eran suficientes para reconfortarme por un buen rato.

Las palabras que había escuchado de él en la visión de aquel día, habían hecho que confiara en mi misma mucho mas que antes "sabes que puedes hacer lo que tu quieras y te propongas, tengo fe ciega en mi señorita" había dicho, y tal vez así era… tal vez, era solo cuestión de voluntad y confianza, en ese momento, a pesar del miedo o terror que ahora le tenía a mis instintos, estaba segura o mejor aun, estaba decidida a que no sería mi ultimo encuentro con los humanos, me acercaría a ellos y conviviría con ellos, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera y nada me iba a detener.

Poco a poco y como al principio me fui acercando de nuevo a la civilización, no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que en realidad no había cambiado casi nada desde la ultima vez. El olor seguía siendo el mismo, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora sabia a que conducía aquel aroma. Al principio fue muy difícil, no lo negaré, oler a los humanos me llevaba a pensar en la sangre y esto a sufrir de severas quemaduras, por así decirlo, en mi garganta. Pero no me rendía, me alimentaba antes de acercarme y así, el olor se fue haciendo poco a poco soportable.

Un par de meses después fui capaz de acercarme de nuevo a mi escondite, para ese entonces había casi perfeccionado, por decirlo de alguna manera, el no respirar, o más claramente, había estado trabajando en superar la tentación de hacerlo. No lo necesitaba el respirar, pero era realmente incomodo el no hacerlo, me sentía rara, además de que mis instintos me lo pedían, pero ya que podía hacer todo lo que me propusiera, me obligue a mi misma a hacerlo.

Ese día no pude sentir mas que alegría y orgullo de mi misma, pase horas observando, en realidad no habían cambiado mucho las cosas, la gente iba y venia como siempre lo habían hecho, la vida continuaba su curso, nada se había detenido, ni si quiera ella.

Me alegro en sobre manera el verla bien, no parecía tener algún daño permanente, había llegado a tiempo aquel día… su rutina parecía ser la misma, se encargaba de las mismas cosas que le había visto hacer desde siempre, había hecho bien en salvarla, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, omití el quedarme hasta tarde y acercarme a su ventana como antes. Lo había hecho muy bien para ser mi primer 'reencuentro' con la humanidad, no había necesidad de presionar las cosas, ya llegaría el momento.

Al caer la noche decidí que había sido suficiente por un día, regrese corriendo al bosque completamente feliz. Mientras corría daba pequeños saltos en el aire de pura alegría. ¡Lo había logrado! Estaba segura de que si seguía así, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que me pudiera acercar. Corrí y corrí envuelta en las campanillas de mi risa, que hacían eco a mis alrededor, me sentía sumamente complacida, me sentía… poderosa, si, era una buena forma de describirlo. Yo si podía.

Pase un par de semanas con esta rutina, todos los días iba y venia con cautela, perfeccionando mi autocontrol, cazando lo mas seguido que pudiera, evitando acercarme mas de lo debido, observando desde lejos con la esperanza o mas bien, seguridad, de que en algún momento podría acercarme sin representar un gran peligro para ellos.

Esa noche me preparaba para irme, había pasado otro día mas sin ningún problema, y ahora era la hora de regresar al bosque, había sido un día interesante como otros, había presenciado algunas discusiones en la calle, por supuesto niños jugando y correteando por ahí, mujeres que pasaban platicando y caminando y cosas por el estilo, estuve tentada a quedarme por más tiempo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, necesitaba "entrenarme" mejor antes de si quiera pensar en acercarme a alguno de ellos.

Baje como siempre por el lateral del edificio, y me prepare para salir corriendo como siempre, por el mismo camino hacia el bosque, pero… un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, ya habían pasado meses desde aquel día, y la verdad es que la curiosidad me comía, quería regresar a aquel lugar, a aquel callejón donde había ayudado a aquella chica, tal vez podría con eso, había cazado más de la cuenta y no tenia sed, además… solo era un pequeño vistazo, podía evitar encontrarme con algún humano en el camino, y no me acercaría a la casa de ella. Solo un rápido vistazo, para ver cómo había quedado todo, si el golpe que le había dado a él con la pared había dejado huella, solo eso…

No, no podía ser buena idea, ¿oh si? Tenía que ser consciente de lo que hacía, no podía poner en peligro a nadie, pero… cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba corriendo por las calles rumbo a aquel callejón, no necesitaba fijarme hacia donde iba, mi cuerpo sabía el camino, y aparentemente había tomado ya la decisión por mí sin avisarme. Para cuando caí completamente en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba doblando la esquina, un segundo después, frente a mi tuve el lugar en el que había tenido mi primer encuentro con un humano.

Me detuve a la mitad de este, agradeciendo que el impulso no había sido de día, por lo menos en la noche podía esconderme un poco entre las sombras… Mire a mi alrededor, casi todo estaba como yo lo recordaba, la misma luz en el mismo lugar, los mismos basureros, solo que con mas basura, seguía siendo oscuro y recóndito… en fin, cada ladrillo, estaba con mis recuerdos.

Ladee la cabeza y me adelante en el callejón, mientras recuerdos del encuentro de aquel día volvían a mi mente: el volando contra la pared, ella tirada en el piso, la cara de confusión que había hecho el al verme, ella suplicando en el piso, el suplicando justo antes de… sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente alejando aquellos pensamientos, no necesitaba recordar precisamente aquello, estaba tentando mucho a la suerte así como estaban las cosas ya, como para agregarle otra cosa.

Camine lentamente hasta el fondo del callejón, hasta la pared donde recordaba había azotado el chico, levante mi mano y pase suavemente mis dedos por los ladrillos, apenas y se notaba, pero si, ahí estaba la huella de lo que había hecho, todavía recordaba y casi podía ver el polvo saliendo de la pared al estamparlo contra ella. Había sido hasta ese día que me había dado cuenta de que tanto daño podía realmente hacer.

Suspire y al hacerlo note el aroma, que un pedazo de mi memoria me indico era de ella, el aroma seguía presente en aquel lugar y… espera… ¿el aroma seguía en aquel lugar? Antes había notado que los rastros y aromas no duraban por mucho tiempo, en el bosque por lo menos no duraban mucho mas de un par de días, y eso era apenas, no creía que fuera diferente ahí, y más aun, habían pasado ya varios meses, entonces…

Abrí mucho los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, ella había estado ahí hace poco, ¿pero porque? No había razón para que ella fuera a ese lugar, o por lo menos no conocía una razón coherente en ese momento para que lo hiciera, pero no había otra explicación, ella tenía que haber estado ahí por lo menos un día antes, tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente, no podía arriesgarme a encontrarme con ella, me di vuelta y

"_ella camino lentamente hacia mi levantando la mano, extrañamente más que para defenderse, o algo así, parecía que quisiera calmarme_

_-tranquila, no te espantes, no te voy a lastimar- _

_La mire confundida y bastante sorprendida ¿ella lastimarme a mí? ¿Qué no me tenía miedo? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Después de todo lo que me había visto hacer… sostuve la respiración mientras ella daba otro paso más hacia mí, y yo me congelaba en el lugar…"_

-Demonios- fue todo lo que alcance a decir al terminar la visión, era ahora o nunca, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no podía permitir que estuviera en tanto peligro, digo, si, quería acercarme a los humanos, en especial había soñado despierta con algún día platicar con ella, pero no aun! Definitivamente no estaba lista, era demasiado rápido, necesitaba estar segura de poder resistir la tentación de tenerla tan cerca.

Puse las manos en mi cabeza cerrando los ojos "de acuerdo, cállate Alice" pensé "concéntrate, antes que nada, sal de aquí, los pensamientos para después". Asentí decidida y abrí los ojos dando un paso lista para correr.

Fue ahí cuando me congele, en la entrada del callejón estaba ella, con probablemente la misma cara de sorpresa que yo tenía en ese momento en el rostro, nos miramos la una a la otra por lo que pareció una eternidad sin que ninguna de las dos dijera una sola palabra, o hiciera un movimiento, yo deje completamente de respirar, aterrada de lo que podía pasar si lo hacía, ella dio un paso hacia adelante y yo di uno más hacia atrás alejándome de ella. Me miro confundida y dio otro paso, a lo que respondí con dos más, sintiendo algo duro a mi espalda "demonios" había olvidado que estaba al final del callejón

"_-tu lo puedes todo- dijo…"_

_

* * *

_

**¿Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo? Me habían preguntado por la chica que veía Alice, y ya viene el encuentro! Uh, estoy nerviosa que ira a pasar con ella? Ya casi tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, así que nos vemos el próximo viernes, me falta pensar en el nombre de ella! Sugerencias? Reviews! se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, no los toma mas que un minuto y a mi me hacen el día y me ayudan a inspirarme.**

**Como siempre gracias a mis dos editoras, ¿que haría sin ustedes? las adoro! **

**Nos leemos prontito ;)**


	7. Impulsos

**Nuevo viernes, nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfrute, agradecimiento especial esta vez para Gissy Carlie Cullen por darme la idea del nombre, Gracias! ^^**

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me inspiro y juego con ellos y mi imaginación. **

* * *

El destello de visión me sorprendió por unos segundos haciendo que me recargara por completo en la pared, ¿de verdad lo podía todo? En ese momento no me parecía realmente que fuera así, parecía una presa arrinconada por su cazador, muerta de miedo, cuando en verdad, era ella la que debía estar completamente aterrada por mi presencia, sin embargo, no era así.

Poco a poco se iba acercando más y más, con pasos pausados y delicados como si no quisiera espantarme, levanto la mano extendiéndola como si quisiera alcanzarme –no tengas miedo- dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos –no te voy a hacer daño- dijo dando otro paso más hacia mi.

La mire confundida y bastante sorprendida, ¿Lastimarme ella a mí? ¿Qué acaso no me tenía miedo? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Después de lo que había visto, debería de haber estado aterrada por mi sola presencia, pero parecía lo contrario, parecía que le preocupaba más el hecho de no espantarme a mi… raro…

-De verdad, no te voy a lastimar- dio otro paso hacia adelante, ahora nos separaban apenas un par de metros, quería decirle que se alejara, pero me daba miedo tomar aire para hacerlo, así que simplemente negué con la cabeza pegándome mas a la pared. Mire alrededor rápidamente evaluando mis opciones, el salir corriendo era acercarme bastante a la tentación, levante la mirada un poco ¿Podría trepar por la pared? Tal vez… en todo caso, podría atravesar la pared, pero sabía que eso llamaría demasiado la atención.

La mire de nuevo soltando un pequeño gemido, en el tiempo en el que yo había mirado a mi alrededor ella había avanzado otro pazo. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar eso a mi? Digo, si, quería acercarme a los humanos, en especial a esa que tenía al frente y había llegado a querer como una hermana, ¡PERO NO AHORA! Definitivamente aun no estaba lista para esta prueba tan difícil ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

'Por tonta Alice, por eso' me regañé mentalmente, y era la verdad, la curiosidad me había llevado a esta situación, la había sentido, y en vez de aguantar un rato mas y esperar a estar mas acostumbrada ¡No! Ahí iba yo impulsivamente a ver el lugar ese y ahora en tremendo lio en el que me encontraba 'a ver como haces para salir de esta Alice' seguí auto regañándome.

-Tranquilízate- dijo ella viéndome con una mirada que no supe descifrar del todo –Todo esta bien… no te voy a hacer daño… y… se que tu tampoco me lo harás- al principio, me habló con un poco de duda, pero al final su voz sonaba completamente segura. En verdad comenzaba a creer que estaba loca. Pero algo más me distrajo, su voz, no era como la mía… a pesar de que había escuchado mi propia voz una par de veces apenas, note de inmediato la diferencia, la de ella no era tan… musical, sin embargo, era sumamente dulce y afectuosa, había algo en su voz que hacia que sintiera algo cálido en mi pecho. Este pensamiento, y aquella nueva sensación descubierta, me llevaron a que una tenue sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

¡Error! Yo definitiva y simplemente no entendía de verdad, no podía descuidarme, la chica había tomado la pequeña sonrisa como algo parecido a una invitación o a mi "perdida" de miedo. Avanzo más rápido y con más seguridad acortando la distancia entre nosotras peligrosamente en solo cuestión de segundos. Esta vez la que levanto las manos fui yo, algo así como en un acto de defensa y un intento apagado de detenerla, pero no sirvió de nada y continuó avanzando. Hice un pequeño ruido con la garganta y me resbalé por la pared sentándome con la espalda apoyada contra ella, presionándome o alejándome lo mas que podía de ella, cerré los ojos y me hice un ovillo abrazando las piernas y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, esperando que ojala se fuera.

'¡HA! Genial Alice, asi vamos a progresar mucho' me dijo mi voz interior '¿en verdad esperas que se vaya de esta forma?' suspire levemente y con algo de fastidio '¡oh cállate!' le conteste a mi voz interior que francamente se había vuelto bastante molesta en poco tiempo. Esperen, si, me estaba hablando sola, al parecer estaba loca y…

Me sobresalte perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos en el instante, al sentir la cálida mano de ella rozar suavemente y con delicadeza mi brazo. Abrí mucho los ojos y levante la cabeza para encontrarme con ella parada y agachada frente a mi, viéndome directamente a los ojos, podía sentir el calor de su mano en contraste con mi fría piel, ¿acaso no le molestaba ni un poco?

-Vez… todo esta bien- dijo en voz cautelosa y baja, a pesar de que no podía olerla, pude sentir su cálido aliento golpearme, y podía sentir el calor manando de su cuerpo. Cielo santo, esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Me quede mirándola ahí, petrificada, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada mas que verla fijo, temerosa de moverme o hacer cualquier cambio en ese momento, quería salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, pero ya era tarde, y mi cuerpo, definitivamente no cooperaba conmigo.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó ella viéndome un tanto preocupada, ahora que estaba cerca podía notar que me estaba examinando. Yo solo asentí levemente, moviendo mí cabeza apenas un par de milímetros, no sabía en realidad que otra cosa podía hacer.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, al parecer pensativa -¿Puedes hablar? O… ¿sabes hablar? ¿Me entiendes?- soltó en una pequeña lluvia de preguntas. Abrí un poco mas mis ojos, vaya, esa chica si que me sorprendía, como que si… oh… ¿tan mala pinta tenia yo, que ella creía que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas? De nuevo asentí levemente sin dejar de mirarla y sin mover ningún otro musculo de mi cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener el control al cien por ciento.

-Vaya, genial- ella se hinco delante de mi colocando sus manos en mis brazos que seguían abrazando mis rodillas. ¡Pero que pasaba con ella! ¿Como podía hacer eso? En verdad, algo mal debía de tener en la cabeza.

-Me llamo Anne- me sonrió cálidamente – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- sonrió de nuevo y apretó ligeramente sus manos como confortándome e instándome a contestarle. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le contestaba? ¿Me quedaba callada?

La desesperación comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis músculos comenzaran a tensarse mas de lo que ya estaban, no podía lidiar con esto, ella iba a salir dañada y yo no me lo perdonaría, no, no podía, yo…

_"tengo fe ciega en mi señorita…"_

Apenas y alcance a escucharlo, algo así como una visión sumamente difusa, pero fue mas que suficiente, esas 6 palabras marcaron completamente la diferencia, su voz me relajo de una forma increíble, e hizo que me llenara completamente de confianza, así que sin mas, me decidí a cumplir con lo que tanto había querido y a dar un paso enorme adelante, no importaba que al frente pudiera estar el precipicio, el me atraparía…

-A...Alice- dije tímidamente mientras suavizaba y bajaba la mirada, afloje un poco mi postura y subí un poco la mirada para verla casi de reojo. Me sorprendió ver en su cara lo que parecía ser una amplia sonrisa de emoción y felicidad.

-Alice es un muy bonito nombre ¿sabias? En verdad me encanta, y tienes una muy bonita voz- Me sonrió cálidamente haciendo que esa calidez inundara mi pecho, ahora yo ya no tenia miedo, sabía que si tenía cuidado, lograría pasar esta prueba.

-Gra… gracias- dije con voz baja pero un poco mas segura que antes, levante la vista de nuevo encontrándome con sus ojos que me miraba tiernamente –tu nombre también es lindo- 'wow' nunca en mi corta vida había hablado tanto, y la verdad es que no sabía muy bien de donde salían las palabras o el entenderla a ella, pero en ese momento, solo estaba agradecida de poder comunicarme con ella y odiaba el hecho de que mi reserva de aire se consumiera, si quería hablar mas, pronto tendría que tomarlo.

-No hay de que- su voz sonaba alegre y amigable, aunque había en el fondo de ella otro sentimiento que aun no lograba identificar –tu también eres muy amable- entonces su rostro cambio ligeramente y ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de observarme –tenia muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo, yo… quería darte las gracias- en su rostro pude ver lo sinceras de sus palabras, y el recuerdo de aquella noche, afloro en su rostro.

-De nada… en realidad no tienes que agradecerme nada- de nuevo hable en un susurro casi, mi reserva de aire se había consumido, pero quería decir mas, no me agradaba esa mirada en sus ojos, sabía ahora que la había pasado mal, y odiaba el que yo no hubiera podido evitarlo antes, así que tomando valor tome poco a poco y apenas el suficiente aire para continuar, su olor hizo que mi garganta estallara en llamas, pero creía que podía controlarlo –lamento mucho el no haber llegado a ayudarte antes.. Estaba muy lejos y yo…-

-¡no!- ella negó rápidamente acallando mis disculpas –todo lo contrario- dijo y la sonrisa de nuevo regreso a su rostro –llegaste justo a tiempo, nadie mas me hubiese ayudado, y evitaste que algo peor pasara…-

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, un ruido la interrumpió, ambas nos quedamos calladas y atentas a lo que pasaba, agudicé mi oído, alguien iba pasando por el otro extremo de la calle, si hubiera pasado de este lado, seguro que nos hubiera escuchado. Era mi hora de irme, el que ella no me viera como un monstruo o una cosa rara, no quería decir que los demás no lo hicieran, quedándome ahí, la ponía en peligro a ella y a mi misma, nadie debía de verme. Esperé a que la persona estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada y me incorpore del piso, lista para irme.

-¡espera no te vayas!- Anne se levanto rápidamente del piso también poniendo las manos frente a mi en un ademan de detenerme pero sin tocarme

-tengo que…- alce un poco la mirada para verla al rostro, ella era un tanto mas alta que yo, apenas estando así de cerca, me daba cuenta de eso, entonces la comprensión corrió por su rostro.

-oh… entiendo… nadie te puede ver- dijo un tanto desilusionada, entonces, si se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que era yo… y todo indicaba, que no le importaba, me preguntaba porque…

-exacto- asentí levemente y le sonreí, el aire de nuevo comenzaba a acabarse, necesitaba irme ya de ese lugar, no tenia tiempo que perder.

-¡ven conmigo! A mi casa, te puedes quedar si quieres, hay tantas cosas que tengo que preguntarte y tanta curiosidad, ¡tantas cosas que me gustaría saber!- podía notar un poco de desesperación en su tono de voz, además de la curiosidad que decía, pero yo no estaba lista, a pesar de que había soportado su presencia, no sabia que podía pasar en un espacio cerrado.

-No, lo siento…- dije en voz baja y negué levemente lamentándome por la cara de desilusión que ella había puesto, di un paso de nuevo hacia la salida del callejón cuando su voz me detuvo de nuevo.

-regresa por favor, vete, pero ven mañana, por favor, hay tanto que preguntar…- su cara ahora de suplica mientras me miraba, tal vez… eso podría hacerlo, había podido esta vez cuando me había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez si me preparaba lo suficiente…

Asentí dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa –mañana- me giré y salí corriendo sin ver hacia atrás, tenía todo un día para prepararme y sinceramente estaba bastante aterrada…

* * *

**Wiii! El primer encuentro entre las dos, uhh ya me muero por subir los siguientes capítulos, espero que les haya gustado este :D Reviews please! No les toma mas que un momento y me ayudan a mi a inspirarme ;) Ya saben, se acepta de todo.**

**Siempre, Gracias a mis editoras por ayudarme! Las adoro!**

**Nos leemos prontito ;)**


	8. Preparaciones

**Y aqui estoy de nuevo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero con las fiestas me fue dificil publicar y escribir, pero.. me pondre al día lo prometo ;) por lo menos aca tienen el capítulo nuevo, trataré de dejarles otro mas el domingo ;) Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, llegue a la línea del bosque y no me detuve hasta llegar lo suficientemente lejos y profundo, me tumbe contra un árbol dejando que mi cuerpo se resbalara por este. Por un buen rato me mantuve ahí sentada, simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado.

No sabía si saltar de felicidad porque había pasado la prueba, si gritar, sollozar, no sabía nada, por un par de horas me mantuve completamente quieta, inmóvil, sentía que si me movía la revoltura de sentimientos estallaría.

Pronto, o por lo menos pronto para mi ya que había perdido el hilo de tiempo, los primeros rayos de sol me golpearon, colándose entre las hojas del árbol que se mecían suavemente en la brisa matinal. Uno de los destellos fue lo que me despertó de mí transe, gire lentamente mi cabeza para observar la luz que golpeaba mi mano. La moví lentamente girándola mientras la luz jugaba sobre mi piel, haciendo que arcoiris de colores se desprendieran de ella.

Suspire y me puse de pie estirándome levemente. Miré a mí al rededor, sabía donde estaba y el sonido del agua cercana me lo confirmo. Sin fijarme en el camino, deje que mi cuerpo me guiara hasta el río, me hinque delante de este y asome mi cara contemplándome. Para ese entonces mis ojos ya eran dorados, lo cual me hacía sentirme más tranquila, le sonreí levemente al reflejo y este me devolvió la sonrisa. Metí las manos al agua y entonces paso...

Comencé a reír levemente, y la risa fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una carcajada, pronto me encontré luchando por aire para poder seguir riendo, me deje caer al piso de espaldas entre la hierba sin poder controlar e ataque de risa. Por fin los sentimientos salían a flote, era una extraña mezcla de nervios, histeria, felicidad, orgullo... en fin, un completo remolino de ellos.

Durante un buen rato me mantuve ahí, envuelta en las campanillas que se desprendían de mi risa, rodé de lado a lado con las manos sobre el estomago, hasta que una de las vueltas fue demasiado pronunciada haciéndome caer al rió, salí rápidamente de este tomando aire mas por sorpresa que por la necesidad. La sorpresa termino por calmarme. Ahora si podía pensar mas claramente y a eso me dispuse.

Me senté en la orilla del río jugando con mis pies en el agua, mientras repasaba los eventos de la noche anterior, ciertamente no había esperado encontrarme así con ella, me había estado preparando para acercarme a los humanos, pero no tan rápido y no de esa forma definitivamente

¡Pero lo había logrado! No la había lastimado, eh incluso había hablado con ella. Y aunque en realidad seguía sin entender del todo como era posible que ella no me tuviera miedo, estaba agradecida de que no fuera así.

Ahora tenia que prepararme, si quería cumplir con mi palabra. Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi estomago, dejando una sensación de presión en el. Por un lado estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Anne, pero también estaba increíblemente nerviosa, ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿podría hacerlo de nuevo?

Fuera como fuera, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, ya había aprendido que si quería, podía hacer lo que me propusiera, así que era solo cuestión de mentalizarme y prepararme, u para eso tenia todo el día...

Me levante decidida , lo primero, era cazar, a pesar de que lo había hecho apenas, no iba a arriesgarme, necesitaba estar segura de que mi sed estaría lo mas apagada posible, eso haría las cosas mucho mas sencillas, así que... ¡a cazar!

Corrí por el bosque buscando a mis presas, me había decidido a tener un festín ese día, como no lo había tenido hasta ahora. Busque los lugares en donde yo ya sabía abría más alimento y rápidamente la hora de la comida comenzó. Para ese entonces ya había perfeccionado mi técnica, aprovechando mis visiones, hacía que mis presas cayeran rápidamente y por supuesto, sin dolor.

Comencé por cazar a un grupo de ciervos que se encontraban hacía el norte, era un grupo grande y por supuesto me aproveche de aquello, antes de que el grupo se hubiera diseminado, seis de ellos ya habían caído. Los deje completamente secos y me deshice de los cuerpos, dejándolos entre los setos. Me encantaba la sensación cálida que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo cuando me alimentaba, era como si la sangre hormigueara dentro de mí mientras hacia su trabajo fortaleciendo y alimentando cada parte.

Ah... la sangre de los ciervos me había alimentado bien sin duda, sin embargo para ese entonces también me había dado cuenta de que la sangre de los pumas me alimentaba mucho mas de lo que los ciervos lo hacán, además de que sabían muchísimo mejor. Siguiente paso ¡pumas!

De nuevo corrí por el bosque hasta llegar a la zona mas alta, pronto reconocí el familiar aroma de esos enormes animales, una sonrisa curvo mis labios mientras el fuego quemaba mi garganta en anticipación de lo que venia... ah la mejor parte del festín definitivamente, cerré los ojos por un segundo dejando que mi cuerpo y los instintos siguieran llevándome en la carrera hacia lo que sería mi próximo alimento, los abrí de golpe al escucharlo unos cuantos metros mas adelante. Ni si quiera me detuve a ver que es lo que hacia el animal, sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleré el paso hasta llegar a el, salte a unos cuantos pasos, lanzando mi cuerpo por encima del suyo, un par de segundos mas tarde, yo ya lo tenia por el cuello, con otro pequeño movimiento se lo rompí y caí grácilmente a su lado clavando los dientes, abriéndome paso entre las capas de piel y grasa, hasta llegar a la deliciosa fuente caliente que me esperaba.

Me mantuve en esa posición, arrodillada a un lado del puma con la cara sobre su cuello, hasta que al igual que a los ciervos, lo deje vació. Me levante y flexione los brazos y luego me estire sintiéndome aun mejor que antes. Me aleje de ahí con paso danzarín entre los árboles, definitivamente nunca me había alimentado de aquella manera, y… ¡me había encantado!

Por supuesto no era algo que iba a hacer a menudo, pero si de vez en cuando, o cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Me detuve un poco mas adelante y pensé durante unos segundos, ¿sería suficiente con lo que había tomado hasta ahora?

Opte definitivamente por no arriesgarme y casé otro puma mas, lo cual no me llevo mucho tiempo, al terminar, a pesar de que no me había manchado realmente regrese tomándome mi tiempo al río a lavarme, toda la idea me tenia sumamente emocionada, no entendía el por que me esforzaba tanto, pero sabia que valdría la pena.

Ahora que había cazado y estaba segura que no tenia sed, no sabia exactamente que hacer, podía ir hasta mi escondite y esperar o vagar por el bosque, pero al final decidí quedarme ahí el resto del día, el sonido del agua y las hojas me relajaba y justo eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, paz y tranquilidad para mantener mi calma y prepararme para la noche, el solo pensar en eso, hacia que sintiera un nudo en el estomago.

Un par de horas mas tarde me levante de donde estaba, a un lado del arroyo y me dispuse a ir hacia donde habíamos quedado, el crepúsculo ya caía llenando el bosque de nuevos sonidos, y haciendo que cobrara vida con otros colores, al principio un poco rejega camine hacia el lugar, pero la anticipación y curiosidad se apoderaron de mi y termine por correr.

Llegue a la ciudad cuando aun la gente se dirigía hacia sus hogares, así que no era seguro aun acercarme mucho, un poco frustrada y resignada fui hasta lo alto de mi escondite y esperé. De verdad necesitaba calmarme un poco, cada vez estaba mas ansiosa, lo necesitaba a él… habían pasado ya unos días desde la ultima vez que lo había visto en unas de mis visiones.

A veces me parecía increíble la forma en que lo extrañaba, siendo que aun no lo conocía ¿Algún día lo haría? Sacudí mi cabeza sacando ese pensamiento de mi mente, por supuesto que lo haría, si de algo no había tenido duda hasta ahora, era de él. En ese momento el caminaba por alguna parte del mundo, y aunque el momento aun estaba lejos, cada uno de nuestros pasos nos llevaban cada vez mas cerca a estar uno cerca del otro, a estar juntos para siempre.

Suspire y cerré los ojos, concentrando lo mas que podía de mi atención en lo que quería ver, una visión, no me importaba lo corta que fuera, sabia que aunque durara una milésima de segundo, su imagen me calmaría y me daría la paz, seguridad y confianza que necesitaba en ese momento, me concentre por unos minutos, pensando y tratando de obligar a que pasara... pero nada paso, suspiré resignada, abrí los ojos lentamente, no había nada que ver, ni nada mas que se recuerdo que me reconfortara en ese momento, me enderece un poco y...

"_estaba acomodando un ramo de flores en el florero de nuestra habitación cuando escuche su lento pero rítmico andar a mi espalda, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro y esta se ensancho al sentir sus firmes brazos rodear mi cintura, tal vez no éramos los mas amorosos en publico, pero cuando estábamos solos, era una historia completamente diferente._

_-Mi señorita- susurró en mi oído mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello._

_Cerré los ojos ladeando la cabeza sintiendo como sus besos dejaban un camino de cargas eléctricas en mi piel _

_-Mi Mayor- sonreí girándome en su abrazo y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me pare de puntillas besando suavemente sus labios, a lo que el correspondió con una gran sonrisa._

_-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo Alice- susurro contra mis labios para después recargar su frente contra la mía._

_-Tanto...- abrí mis ojos buscando su mirada, esa que siempre me decía todo sin necesidad de palabras –como yo te amo J..-"_

Y de nuevo veía al frente, la visión había durado un poco y me había dejado sin palabras nuevamente, podía sentir ese calido sentimiento invadir mi pecho y todo en mi. Tal vez no lo conocía aun, o por lo menos el no me conocía a mi, pero si algo era seguro, era que yo ya lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos y visión mas de lo que había creído, ya había caído completamente la noche y no había personas en las calles cercanas por lo menos que yo pudiera escuchar. Me levante estirándome, y gesteé por un par de segundos, me acerque a la orilla y sonreí, de un salto baje de mi escondite cayendo de cuclillas a un lado del edificio. Escuche atentamente y entonces salí corriendo hacia el callejón, mi estomago se sentía raro, presa del nervio, pero también moría de ganas de verla, esperaba llegar antes que ella para poder prepararme.

Un minuto mas tarde, me había sorprendido, al llegar al callejón la encontré ahí, esperándome. Inmediatamente afloje el paso y entre lenta y cautelosamente al lugar. Ella se volteo al escuchar el sonido de mis pisadas y me sonrió ampliamente, correspondí a su sonrisa y me detuve a unos pasos de donde estaba ella.

-¡Alice!¡Pensé que no vendrías!- dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia mi –me alegra de verdad que lo hayas hecho-

-Te di mi palabra ¿no?- dije con tono juguetón –no podía faltar a ella, y yo también me alegro de haber venido- me encamine unos cuantos pasos hacia el fondo del callejón y de un salto me senté en uno de los contenedores que se encontraban recargados contra la pared.

-Tienes razón- asintió mientras seguía curiosa cada uno de mis pasos. Su cara cambio ligeramente y de nuevo se acerco a mi, esta vez bajando la mirada y jugando con las manos –Alice... ¿que eres?...

* * *

**CHAN! ¿que le dirá Alice ahora? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, como dije, ya trabajo en los siguientes ;) Dejen reviews! Amo sus comentarios sin importar cuales sean, no les cuesta nada y a mi de verdad que me ayudan a inspirarme. **

**También mencionando, que tengo fic nuevo ;) en colaboración con Krys'ells una excelente autora, busquenlo entre mis historias, apenas vamos comenzando y nos gustaria saber su opinion :D**

**Agradecimientos como siempre a mis editoras y por supuesto a las chicas queme han dejado reviews , las adoro! y gracias a ti que estas leyendo :D**

**Nos vemos pronto ^^**


	9. Sorpresas

_**Hola chicas y chicos, de nuevo por acá, antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, se que había prometido varios capítulos, pero tuve varios inconvenientes y no había podido escribir, pero ya estoy de regreso y publicando :D **_

**_Espero que disfruten el cápitulo, y como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación._**

* * *

La mire sin poder decir palabra, su pregunta me había dejado en shock, no me había esperando una pregunta así, por lo menos no tan rápido y no era que no quisiera contestarla, la cuestión era ¿como le contestaba algo que ni yo misma sabía? Busque en mi amplia mente, en cada recoveco de ella, en las visiones que había tenido, lo que había hecho y vivido, pero no tuve mucho éxito.

Hasta ahora, tenia claro que no era igual a un humano, aunque recordaba que en una de las visiones el joven rubio que se llamaba Carlisle había mencionado la palabra transformación, por lo que sabia que alguna vez lo había sido, pero... ¿que era yo exactamente? Eso aun no lo sabía.

Fruncí el ceño y la mire por un par de segundos mas, su mirada curiosa y un poco avergonzada (por la pregunta me imaginaba) se dirigió a mi.

-No puedo contestarte esa pregunta...- me encogí de hombros y ladee la cabeza al notar un poco de tristeza y desilusión en su mirada, levante rápidamente las manos disculpándome –No por que no quiera contestarte, es solo que la verdad... la verdad… es que no lo se...- comenté haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras el entendimiento y alivio pasaban por su rostro –tal vez te pueda ayudar a averiguar, a saber que eres... digo, hay muchos cuentos por ahí, historias, mitos, y cosas por el estilo, todas deben de tener algo de verdad- se encamino a donde estaba y se recargo contra el contenedor donde estaba sentada, después de haber notado como todo ser viviente me evitaba, era raro que ella no me tuviese miedo y estuviera de forma tan natural y aparentemente cómoda a mi al redor.

-¿Ayudarme a averiguar que soy?- le pregunte algo intrigada, hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero sería interesante saber que era, digo, sabia que había mas como yo, y algo había aprendido de las visiones, pero tal vez entendiendo bien lo que era, podría controlar mejor mis instintos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No te agradaría saberlo? Podemos comparar cosas con lo que ya sabes de ti, no debe de ser muy difícil...-

-Claro que me agradaría saberlo, de entrada solo se que soy rara, pero tienes razón- La voltee a ver por unos segundos – ¿Porque me ayudas y quieres saber lo que soy?- pregunte realmente intrigada.

-Porque desde la primera vez que te vi me dio curiosidad- se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el doblez de su falda –supe que no eras normal, y quería saber quien o que era lo que me había ayudado... y bueno... tal vez poder regresarle el favor...- dijo viéndome de reojo.

-No me tienes que devolver nada- sonreí tiernamente al escucharla –y entiendo tu curiosidad, tengo que admitir que tu también me la causas- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Yo te doy curiosidad?- levanto la mirada hacia mi viéndome sorprendida – ¿como puede darte curiosidad alguien como yo?

Esta vez yo baje la mirada un tanto avergonzada, ¿como decirle que la había observado? Estaba segura de que eso era mas raro todavía de lo que yo ya era, pero bueno, era curiosa, y quería conocer el mundo que me rodeaba, y en particular, en ella había encontrado cosas que me causaban más curiosidad que en las demás personas.

-Bueno... siempre me diste curiosidad... aquella noche no fue la primera vez que te veía- baje un poco la voz admitiendo lo que había hecho – en realidad, te observe durante un tiempo, quería aprender sobre las personas, y tu forma de ser… de vivir, no se, llamo mi atención, así que… solía verte todos los días…- levante la mirada avergonzada esperando ver una cara de espanto o de enojo, pero solo encontré con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa.

-Tranquila- dijo al parecer notando mi vergüenza- entiendo que tuvieras curiosidad, estas sola todo el tiempo, es normal que quisieras acercarte a las personas- sonrió cálidamente – me honra que hayas aprendido y me hayas visto a mi, siento como que tenia un ángel guardián del que no me di cuenta –comento riendo.

Me sorprendió su reacción, en realidad no esperaba el que fuera tan comprensiva, en realidad, había estado lista para salir corriendo de ahí, había creído que se molestaría y me reclamaría, y su reacción no había podido ser mas contraria a lo que había pensado… al parecer tenia todavía mucho que aprender de los humanos.

Ese día estuvimos platicando por un par de horas, a pesar de que lo habíamos pasado bien y el tiempo se pasaba volando, teníamos que ser consientes de que en cualquier momento alguien podría asomarse por ahí, además aunque para mi no representaba un gran problema, el frio de la noche si parecía afectarle a ella, así que después de un rato me despedí.

-Es hora de que me vaya- me puse de pie de un salto y di medio giro sobre un pie para mirarla, en su cara podía ver que no quería que me fuera -sabes que es peligroso que alguien me vea, y tu no deberías de estar fuera tan tarde-

-si... lo se- dijo con tono derrotado mientras suspiraba y se ponía de pie -podemos vernos mañana?- me miro un tanto ilusionada

-claro que si- sonreí tiernamente -mañana nos vemos aquí a la misma hora-

-excelente! es un hecho, nos vemos aquí!-

-claro- le guiñe un ojo y con una sonrisa me di la vuelta, pero cuando estaba ya dispuesta a irme me detuvo de nuevo

-Alice espera!-

Me detuve en seco -si?- cuando me di la vuelta ella buscaba algo cerca de donde habíamos estado sentadas charlando, recogió un paquete del piso, se acerco a mi y me lo tendió

-es para ti... espero que no te moleste y te guste- sonrió de forma tímida -ábrelo mas tarde-

-para mi... gracias!- sonreí ampliamente emocionada, era la primera vez que alguien me regalaba algo, tome el paquete entre mis manos y mire de reojo hacia la calle -hora de irnos, ve tu primero, así puedo ver que llegues bien-

Miro hacia la calle y luego a mi, entonces asintió -esta bien- camino rápidamente hasta la entrada de el callejón y antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y entonces se fue.

Me acerque hasta la entrada del callejón manteniéndome oculta por las sombras. Agudicé lo mas que pude mis sentidos, poniendo atención a cada sonido en la noche, y siguiendo sus pasos. Cuando estuve segura de que había llegado bien a casa, fue mi turno.

Tome el paquete que me había dado apretándolo contra mi pecho y así, salí disparada del callejón rumbo al bosque, lo suficientemente rápido para que ningún humano me notara, para ellos no era mas que una ráfaga de viento.

Un par de minutos mas tarde me encontraba ya llegando al lugar de siempre, me senté con la espalda contra un árbol simplemente feliz, lo había logrado y no había sido tan difícil. Tal vez la dificultad estaba solo en mi mente, mientras tuviera control sobre la sed, no tendría problemas.

Me sentía completamente extasiada, pensaba en todas las posibilidades y nuevos caminos que esto abría para mi cuando sentí el paquete entre mis brazos, lo había olvidado por completo, baje mi vista hacia el, ¿que podría ser?

Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que alguien como ella podría regalarle a alguien como yo. El paquete era más o menos cuadrado y aunque no era pequeño, tampoco era muy grande. Era suave, y envuelto en papel marrón y un cordel.

Pase mis manos sobre el papel aspirando el aroma que salía de el, ninguno de los olores era parecido a ninguno de los que había encontrado en el bosque, eran nuevos y desconocidos, el único que reconocía era el aroma de ella. Con cuidado por miedo a arruinarlo, solté de a poco el cordel, luego, comenzó a desenvolver con cuidado retirando el papel...

Lo que tenia frente a mi me sorprendió, pase mis manos sobre la suave tela negra que tenia entre mis manos, tome las orillas de este y estire frente a mi lo que había escuchado llamar a los humanos 'vestido'. Mis ojos se maravillaron ante este, podía notar que era algo que ella había hecho, podía notar el cuidado en las puntadas y detalles, era realmente muy bello y... era para mí.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el rio, con cuidado deje el vestido envuelto en papel sobre una roca y me arroje al rio emocionada, me moría por ver como se me vería puesto, pero no quería ensuciarlo tampoco.

Pase un buen rato nadando y jugando en el agua, flotando, pensando... para cuando salí la luz del día ya estaba en pleno, emocionada me acerque un poco hasta la roca. Me quite la ropa mojada, aunque no sabía si a lo que llevaba puesto podía llamársele ropa, y espere a secarme un poco bajo los rayos del sol.

Después de un rato me acerque otra vez y con cuidado desenvolví de nuevo el vestido, lo tome entre mis manos y con cuidado de no romperlo o arrugarlo me lo puse... la tela se sentía increíble sobre mi piel, totalmente diferente a mi ya vieja y gastada prenda. Me acerque al agua y me contemple en el reflejo.

Me quede completamente maravillada ante el reflejo, el vestido hacia que me viera completamente diferente, de alguna forma me hacia ver mas... bonita (? Me llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y era un poco voluminoso, se ajustaba sobre mi cintura envolviendo mi tronco, resaltando mi figura, el escote era cuadrado, sin embargo no era pronunciado... a mis ojos era perfecto.

Me sentía sumamente feliz, veía desde todos lados y posiciones el vestido, tal vez era algo tonto que lo hiciera estando sola, pero no podía evitar dar brinquitos de emoción. No podía usar el vestido en el bosque para cazar y eso, lo arruinaría y eso no podía permitirlo, sin embargo definitivamente lo usaría mas tarde para ver a Anne.

El pensar en ella me recordó que debía prepararme, a pesar de todo lo que había bebido el día anterior, necesitaba estar segura, así que cace de nuevo aquella tarde.

Por supuesto llegue puntual a la cita, así como cada noche después de aquel día, todos los días quedábamos a la misma hora, platicábamos por un par de horas y entonces cada quien regresaba a su 'hogar'. Ella me regalo un par de cosas mas, entre ellas una hermosa capa negra que me ocultaba perfectamente en la oscuridad de la noche y la cual yo adoraba.

La forma de hablarnos y despedirnos se había convertido en rutina, hasta que un día ella se detuvo antes de irse.

-Alice... yo... quería pedirte algo - frunció ligeramente el ceño y por el latir de su corazón podía notar que estaba sumamente nerviosa - bueno... en realidad... es mas una proposición... yo...-

-Si... dime... - dije tratando de influirle confianza con mi tono de voz -sabes que puedes decirme y pedirme lo que quieras-

-Bueno... - ladeo la cabeza y entonces la decisión se reflejo en su rostro, se enderezó y viéndome a los ojos me dijo decidida- Alice, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

* * *

**_Y que les pareció? Quedo interesante, muero por escribir lo que sigue! Reviews porfavor! Se aceptan, critcas, sugerencias, reclamos y lo que quieran ;) _**

**_Como siempre agradezco a las chicas que me ayudan a editar, son las mejores! y por supuesto, gracias a ti que estas leyendo :D_**

**_Dedico este capítulo a mi abuela, se que me estas cuidando donde quiera que estés 3_**


	10. Decisión Tomada

**_De nuevo yo publicando, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero mi computadora tuvo un desperfecto -.- en fin, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, y esperemos que para fin de esta semana el próximo ;)_**

**_Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación._**

* * *

Me quedé congelada como tonta en mi lugar, su proposición me sorprendió mucho, digo, había visto un par de veces en visiones que me proponía vivir con ella, pero siempre se desvanecían rápidamente.

-Yo... yo... ¿que? -pregunte abriendo los ojos grandes por la sorpresa y viéndola completamente desconcertada.

-Ven a vivir conmigo- dio un paso hacia mi mientras ponía cara de súplica -vamos... vives sola en el bosque, sin nadie que te acompañe durante el día, te debes de aburrir horriblemente, en mi casa podrías estar conmigo y aprender mas sobre ropa como te gusta, ¡te enseñaría a hacerla si quieres!-

Me le quede viendo sin decir palabra, mi cerebro se movía rápidamente, evaluando la situación, por una lado era algo que realmente quería, ¡no volvería a sentirme sola! y ¿aprender a hacer ropa como ella lo hacía? ¡wow! Estar con Anne durante el día me ayudaría a aprender muchas mas cosas sobre los humanos... pero... también era sumamente peligroso...

-Anne… tú sabes que me encantaría vivir contigo pero...- hice una pequeña mueca, en ese momento realmente detestaba mi naturaleza -tu sabes bien, en estos días te he platicado todo, te explique lo de mi piel en el sol, que no descanso, mi forma de alimento… ¡lo van a notar! No podemos arriesgarnos a eso.

-No… pero- podía notar la desesperación en su rostro y en el tono de su voz, al parecer era algo que deseaba tanto como yo lo hacía, en sus ojos veía que buscaba en su mente la forma para convencerme- mira, hay enfermedades que no te dejan salir al sol, podríamos decir que eres una prima que viene a vivir conmigo y esta enferma, de esa forma no tendrías que salir durante el día, nadie tiene que saber como comes o no, no suelo recibir muchas visitas y podrías alimentarte de noche-miro mi rostro escudriñándolo en busca de algo que le indicara que me convencía -¡oh vamos! podemos intentarlo al menos...-

-Yo...- ladee la cabeza, por mas que quisiera pensar en los peligros que implicaba, no solo para mi, si no para ella, eran mas mis ganas de intentarlo que hacerle caso a estos problemas, además la cara y ojos de suplica con los que me miraba ahora no eran de gran ayuda -tal vez...-

-¡Eso! –ni si quiera dejo que terminara de hablar, Anne tomo mi duda como una ventaja, y no perdió tiempo, acortó rápidamente la distancia, tomó mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mi hacia la calle -ven, vamos, ya no lo pienses, estoy segura de que lo podemos hacer-

-¡Anne! -dije en tono de reproche y regaño, pero me deje llevar, la verdad es que la idea me emocionaba mucho más de lo que yo misma había creído, suspire profundamente -esta bien... intentemos solamente...-

-¡si!- levanto la voz y se cubrió rápidamente la boca deteniéndose al recordar la situación en la que estábamos, me abrazó sorprendiéndome de nuevo -vamos- habló con voz mas controlada tomando de nuevo mi mano y girándose de nuevo a la calle

-esta bien -dije riendo levemente ante su emoción, la seguí por la calle sin hacer ruido, mientras iba pensando en como evitar los problemas, estaba segura que las visiones me ayudarían bastante al ver y poder evitar las cosas que nos llevarían a las situaciones peligrosas, pero no iba a ser sencillo, por lo menos no al principio... ¿pero que importaba? al final, como el me había dicho o me diría, yo podía con lo que me propusiera, ¿no?

La seguí poniendo atención a todos los ruidos de nuestro alrededor en caso de que pudiera surgir algún problema, sin embargo la noche parecía estar tranquila. Poco a poco, mientras nos acercábamos a su casa, podía sentir dentro de mi la emoción creciendo, pasaba algo raro con mi estomago era como si lo presionaran, este era un gran cambio, significa que no estaría sola de nuevo, que no era tan rara como había creído hasta aquel momento, que si podía convivir con las personas y no importaba cuanto me costara o sufriera por la sed, yo iba a vivir con ella, conviviría con los humanos y me acostumbraría a ellos, con cada paso me decidía mas. No sabia porque, pero de alguna forma sentía que esta decisión me había acercado a mi destino... si, tal vez sonaba un poco cursi y usado, pero me sentía mas cerca de mi caballero, como había comenzado a llamarlo, y eso hacia que la alegría que en ese momento me inundaba, fuera todavía mucho mas grande.

No me di cuenta de que me había absorto tanto en mis pensamientos, para cuando salí de ellos y subí la mirada ya estábamos ante las puertas de su casa. La contemple con grandes ojos debido a la sorpresa y también deje de respirar, a pesar de que la había visto en muchas ocasiones desde lejos y algunas veces al pasar rápidamente de noche, ahora que estaba parada frente a ella me resultaba imponente, representaba un gran cambio en mi vida... de ahora en adelante a aquel lugar, lo llamaría 'hogar'.

No había notado que Anne estaba frente a mi, parada en la entrada abriendo la puerta, podía ver, y escuchar en el ritmo de su corazón, que estaba tan emocionada en ese momento como yo. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y ella se giro hacia mí, me contemplo por unos cuantos segundos y sonrió.

-¿lista?- extendió su mano hacia mí invitándome a acompañarla al interior.

-¡lista! ... creo- susurre la parte final para mi, segura de que no me escucharía y tome su mano de forma delicada y con todo el cuidado que pude, para ese entonces ya había aprendido que los humanos eran increíblemente frágiles. Tome una respiración profunda y totalmente innecesaria por supuesto, y deje que me guiara lentamente al interior del lugar, si mi corazón hubiera estado vivo en ese momento, de seguro hubiera latido como loco.

Inmediatamente quede maravillada por todo lo que tenía delante, por supuesto, habíamos entrado en su tienda, y aunque la había visto muchas veces desde lejos, no tenía comparación la sensación de estar ahí en ese momento, mis ojos vagaban curiosos de un lado al otro, contemplando cada detalle en los diseños que habían ahí, las telas, dibujos y demás cosas que en ese momento me rodeaban. Me sentía completamente fascinada, y por supuesto ella lo noto.

-adelante- dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa y soltando mi mano- investiga, ve lo que quieras, cuando termines te veo atrás- sonrió de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y entro a la parte trasera por una puerta de madera que se encontraba a la izquierda en el fondo de el local.

La vi marcharse y entonces me di a la tarea de saciar mi curiosidad, me acerque a un vestido que colgaba de una de las cosas de madera que parecían la parte media de un humano. Pase mis dedos suavemente por la tela, no se parecía en nada a lo que había tocado antes, hasta ahora conocía miles de texturas y olores, todas en el bosque, pero esto, era sumamente diferente.

La tela se sentía sumamente suave y ligera contra mi mano, y no solo me maravillaba la textura que tenía, pase mis dedos por las costuras, en cada una de ellas se podía ver el cuidado y meticulosidad con el que lo habían hecho, eran casi perfectas cada una de las puntadas en el vestido, sin duda hermoso.

Solté el vestido y gire buscando algo nuevo que observar, repartidos en la pared había dibujos enmarcados, todos eran diseños hechos sin duda por Anne, me preguntaba porque tendría esos en las paredes, curiosee deteniéndome en cada uno de ellos, examinando en cada dibujo los detalles, los diferentes estilos. Me maravillaba como una misma prenda podía ser tan diferente con solo modificarle algunas cosas.

De ahí me encamine hacía el mostrador, que separaba la tienda en dos, con ágil movimiento brinque por encima de el cayendo sin ruido alguno del otro lado. Sobre el mostrador, había una serie de lo que parecían ser libros, pero mas grandes y anchos, tomé uno de ellos abriéndolo, y me sorprendió el descubrir que eran más dibujos, había muchos modelos de faldas, vestidos, blusas y demás cosas de las que aún no conocía los nombres. Me entretuve un muy buen rato en ellos pasando las hojas delicadamente, estudiando las formas, los colores…

Cuando hube saciado mi curiosidad ahí me dirigí a la pared trasera, tres cuartos de la pared estaba dedicada a almacenar y exhibir distintos de telas. Por supuesto, toque y admire cada una de ellas, todas eran únicas, con diferentes colores, anchos, unas mas gruesas o livianas que las otras, algunas transparentes, lisas, con figuras, con textura, cada una con un olor particular.

Continué mi investigación en el otro cuarto de la pared, este estaba lleno de cajones, los fui abriendo uno a uno, descubriendo los secretos que cada uno guardaba, encontré cientos de botones de diferentes formas, tamaños y materiales, encontré hilos de todos los colores imaginables, estambres, pequeñas herramientas con las que había visto a Anne trabajar por las noches, y otras mas que no tenía idea de que eran o para que servían.

Estaba más que extasiada, todo era conocido y al mismo tiempo tan nuevo… conocido por las tantas veces que había observado desde lejos, y nuevo porque nunca había estado tan cerca de todo esto, sentía que realmente iba a estallar de la emoción, entonces recordé que era tarde, y Anne aun me esperaba en la parte de atrás de la tienda, así que hacía allá me dirigí consciente de que ahora podría curiosear ahí en el momento que quisiera.

Entre lentamente por la puerta que me había indicado, mirando curiosa lo que había detrás, la puerta daba a lo que era su casa, parte de ella ya la había visto a través de la ventana, pero al igual que con la tienda, encontró miles de nuevos detalles que inmediatamente llamaron su atención, nuevos sonidos y aromas. Al escanear el lugar con la mirada, noto que Anne la miraba curiosa, estaba sentada ante una mesa más adelante, al notar su mirada, le sonrió y le indico con el gesto que se sentara en la silla.

-ven siéntate conmigo- palmeo un par de veces el asiento contiguo en la pequeña mesa cuadrada –dime, ¿Qué piensas de la tienda?-

Me acerque hasta donde estaba, sentándome en la silla que me había indicado, era raro, nunca me había sentado en algo parecido – me parece- comente un tanto distraída mientras me movía acomodándome en diferentes posiciones en la silla examinándola –que es increíble- sonreí ampliamente volteándola a ver finalmente. Al hacerlo note como debajo de sus ojos habían comenzado a aparecer manchas negras, ya antes le había preguntado de eso, así que de inmediato lo asocie con la hora –pero mañana te daré mi opinión mejor-

Ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundida -pero quiero saber- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

-no- negué levemente sonriéndola –yo no descanso, pero tu si y puedo ver que estas cansada, mañana te diré lo que pienso, y me mostraras el resto de la casa- sonreí al notar en su rostro que iba debatirme y levante el dedo indicando que guardara silencio –tenemos muchos días juntas por delante, no hay prisa-

Agacho la cabeza, un tanto derrotada, sabía que tenía razón y el bostezo que le siguió termino con delatarla completamente –está bien- se levanto de su asiento –buenas noches Alice- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Anne- repetí recargando mis brazos sobre la mesa y mi cabeza sobre ellos, no podía creer aun lo afortunada que era y donde estaba –hogar…-murmure mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios.

* * *

**_y que les pareció? _por fin Alice puede tener un hogar y estar mas cerca de las demás personas como había querido, que ira a pasar? REVIEWS! díganme que les parece, les gusta como va. no les gusta? se aceptan, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, peticiones de fics, saludos, criticas y lo que quieran :D solo les toma unos segundos, y a mi me ayudan a inspirarme y seguir con la historia. Estoy empezando a trabajar ya en mi nuevo fic, en cuanto tenga unos cuantos capítulos más lo estaré publicando, así que esperen mas pronto :)**

**Gracias a las chicas que me ayudan a ver que no diga tonterías y claro, gracias a ti por leerme! **


	11. Larga noche

_**Looo siento, se que no he publicado en un buen rato, pero ya estoy de regreso y lista para continuar la historia, y publicar ya regularmente, espero que disfruten de el capitulo, yo disfrute mucho haciéndolo ^^**_

******_Como siempre, aclaro, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación._**

* * *

Esa noche fue en realidad especial para mí, la primera de muchas más que pasaría en una casa, me sentía como una extraña en ese lugar, los sonidos ahí eran tan diferentes a los que había en el bosque, y en cierta forma los extrañaba, el sonido de los depredadores que salían por la noche a cazar, los animales nocturnos, el canto de los insectos a lo lejos, todo.

Además, tenía toda una noche por delante y al parecer, nada o no mucho que hacer. Me quede ahí sentada por un largo tiempo, contemplando la mesa vacía frente a mí, mis manos, simplemente sin hacer nada. Sabía bien por experiencia que si lo quería podía pasar absolutamente toda la noche quieta sin mover ni un musculo, no me cansaría o necesitaría cambiar de posición, pero eso… era físicamente, en realidad, quieta no podía estar, necesitaba por lo menos ver algo que me entretuviera, en el bosque si no estaba cazando, veía a los animales a lo lejos, estudiaba las plantas, aventaba rocas, lo que fuera que me mantuviera entretenida. Suspire un tanto preocupada, aquí que podía hacer? no podía salir de la casa hasta no estudiar bien la situación y saber si las cosas eran seguras o no, quizás después podría salir, andar en el bosque por la noche o por ahí para no aburrirme, pero… y ahora?

Me mantuve quieta por un muy buen rato, sin hacer nada, pero el aburrimiento era más grande que yo, pronto tenia la frente recargada sobre la mesa completamente frustrada, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre esta, y golpeaba insistentemente el piso con el pie. Necesitaba hacer algo y pronto, esto de estar quieta definitivamente no era lo mío. Suspire frustrada y me levante de la mesa, comencé a pasearme lentamente por el pequeño espacio curioseando un poco, mis ojos viajaban de un rincón a otro pero en aquella habitación no había mucho que ver, no a menos que me quisiera ver entrometida. No negaba que la curiosidad me estaba matando y que moría por tocar todo, abrir cajones y puertas y ver que había dentro, pero tampoco quería portarme mal con Anne, así que preferí no hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos de dar vueltas como tonta, me acerque a la ventana, me senté en la orilla de esta mirando al cielo, las estrellas se veían diferentes desde aquí, de alguna forma se veían un poco mas opacas que de costumbre, pero no por eso menos bellas. Deje mi mente vagar mientras las observaba y por supuesto, llegue al mismo tema que mi mente ocupaba cuando divagaba, o en realidad... en casi todo momento, EL.

Tenia ya unos cuantos días en que no lo veía en mis visiones, y lo extrañaba. A veces me preguntaba cómo era posible que extrañará, y anhelara tanto estar con una persona sin conocerla. En realidad nunca lo había tenido frente a mí, nunca había visto sus ojos, su cabello dorado, su nariz, no había escuchado su voz, o lo había visto como caminaba con su rítmico andar, nunca había sentido sus manos sobre mis mejillas, ni sus labios sobre los míos, pero... aun así era tan real... Cada una de las noches en las que me había tendido sobre el pasto en el bosque, o en el techo de aquel edificio, flotando en el rio, e incluso ahora, cada una de las veces en las que veía las estrellas no podía evitar preguntarme, ¿las estaría viendo también él? Realmente deseaba que así fuera, por lo menos así estaríamos compartiendo algo. Deje que mi mirada se perdiera, tratando de ver mas allá de las estrellas, buscando en mi futuro, buscándolo a él, y después de unos minutos, por fin obtuve mi recompensa...

_"Estaba sentada en el sillón con una libreta sobre mis piernas y una lápiz en la mano, habían unas cuantas hojas a mí al rededor con bosquejos de 5 personas al parecer. Ahora trataba de dibujar un mapa y una casa, buscaba en el futuro tratando de conseguir la información que necesitaba, pero no estaba teniendo éxito, fruncí el ceno y la nariz y una suave risa me distrajo, levante la mirada y me encontré con la suya. Se veía perfecto sentado sobre la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera, tenía un libro abierto sobre su regazo y su mirada fija en mi, sobre sus labios había una sonrisa un tanto burlona._

-¿Te parezco divertida?- enarque una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo

_-Te frustras rápido- sonrió suavemente e inmediatamente sentí como olas de calma me golpeaban relajándome al instante, cerré los ojos y sonreí._

_-gracias...- abrí mis ojos de nuevo y deje todo a un lado poniéndome de pie, el hizo a un lado el libro y extendió sus brazos hacia mí, no lo dude, en menos de un segundo, ya me encontraba sentada en su regazo con mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho y sus brazos envolviéndome protectoramente._

_-no hay de que- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos mi cabello -y contestando a su pregunta señorita, si, me parece usted divertida- levante mi cabeza mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el soltó una carcajada, fruncí el ceño. Le saque la lengua e intente apartarme, pero él hizo su abrazo mas fuerte impidiéndomelo._

_-suélteme- lo mire enfurruñada y él me miro tiernamente _

_-primero déjeme terminar lo que decía- paso su dedo alisando mi frente y sonrió de nuevo - sí, me parece usted divertida señorita, y también me parece que es usted esplendida, encantadora, adorable, y miles de adjetivos mas, pero en resumen, es usted la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que pueda existir sobre el planeta- terminó dejando un suave beso en mi frente _

_-es usted el más asombroso, increíble, indescriptible hombre sobre la tierra mi caballero- le sonreí mirándolo a los ojos, y me acurruque de nuevo en su abrazo, cerré los ojos recargando de nuevo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y suspire disfrutando de su aroma, y el compás de su respiración y así estuvimos por un buen rato._

_-sabe señorita, me gusta mucho verla así- susurro rozando mi mejilla con su mano_

_-¿sí?, así como- recargue levemente mi mejilla en su mano y abrí los ojos buscando los suyos que me veían de una forma especial, con amor, ternura y mucho sentimientos, que si hubiera sido humana, seguro habrían hecho mi corazón acelerarse y mi estomago encogerse _

_-así tranquila- paso sus dedos suavemente delineando el contorno de mi rostro -con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo- sonrió suavemente pasando su dedo por mi nariz, y la fruncí un poco por las cosquillas que eso ocasiono, el rio y se acerco besando la punta de ella _

_-¿es bueno descansar de mi hiperactividad de vez en cuando?- lo mire divertida mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello en su lugar_

_-en realidad, eso también me encanta- guiño un ojo y negó levemente -es más bien porque te ves... en paz, tranquila, mas frágil de lo que te vez siempre- fruncí el ceno y me enderece en su regazo._

_-hmmm, sabes, no soy débil, estoy más que segura mi caballero que lo vencería fácilmente- el rio de nuevo y me acerco de nuevo a él con su fuerte abrazo_

_-lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero para mí usted señorita es lo más frágil preciado y bello que puedo poseer- alisó de nuevo con su dedo mi ceno fruncido -me agrada la idea de protegerte y mas allá de eso, es mi necesidad, Alice, mi señorita, eres mi vida entera ahora y no puedes evitar que me sienta así por ti-_

_Lo contemple por un par de minutos pensando en lo que acababa de decir, sonreí suavemente y estire una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla -gracias- me acerque a él y bese suavemente su mejilla -sabes quizás pueda fingir que duermo por un rato-_

_-eso me encantaría señorita- asintió y de me acomode de nuevo en sus brazos el me acuno y cerré mis ojos recargando de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho al igual que una de mis manos, acompasé el ritmo de respiración fingiendo dormir. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mi y la felicidad saliendo de él, y no pude evitar que una amplia sonrisa cruzara por mis labios con un fuerte suspiro - se supone que este dormida- dijo en tono burlón_

_-hmm- borre la sonrisa fingiendo de nuevo por un par de segundos -te gustaría que roncara también?- pregunte lo más seria posible y entre abrí un ojo, al verlo no pude contener una carcajada_

_-creo que nunca la voy a ver completamente tranquila- suspiro y sonrió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos -es usted muy inquieta señorita- se acerco lentamente a mi rostro rozando apenas sus labios con los míos -pero así me encanta- susurro y unió nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso. Correspondí al beso rozando su mejilla con mi mano._

_-y a mí me encanta usted- susurre de igual forma me separe un poco y sonreí -pero yo creo que usted sería mucho mejor bello durmiente que yo- reí divertida y el frunció ligeramente el ceno_

_-oh si- me miro algo divertido -usted cree que lo seria?- se acomodo en su posición moviéndome un poco sobre su regazo -sabe algo yo creo que no- en una fracción de segundo me soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas -creo que usted es mejor-_

_-NOO! no... Ja... no- trate de hablar riendo -¡basta, basta!- trate de apartar sus manos mientras me revolcaba en la cama riendo -bas...ta...- al fin me soltó y beso la punta de mi nariz, sonreí de nuevo y suspire -loco- me sonrió de lado y juro que de haber tendió corazón se hubiera parado - te amo Ja..."_

-Nooo...- dije en voz alta mientras parpadeaba rápidamente -demonios- murmure cerrando ambas manos en puno sobre mi regazo.

Esa era hasta ahora la visión mas larga y vivida que había tenido con el hasta ahora y de nuevo... cuando estaba a punto de saber su nombre, había terminado. Inmediatamente sentí la melancolía de no ver su rostro frente mi, increíblemente ya lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, la visión había dejado una sensación cálida en mi pecho, me recargue contra la ventana y seguí contemplando las estrellas, evocando cada uno de los momentos y de las sensaciones en mi visión.

Eso fue suficiente para mantenerme entretenida por el resto de la noche, simplemente sonando despierta con él, la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de sus brazos a mí al rededor, lo profundo de sus ojos y su voz, el dorado en sus cabellos, simplemente no podía evitar el pensar en él y morir de ganas de tenerlo frente a mí, pero la pregunta era... ¿cuando?

-¿Soñando despierta?-

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me encanta escribir las visiones de Alice sobre Jasper y a esta le dedique todo un capitulo, ya tengo listo el de la semana próxima así que prometo publicar :D _**** REVIEWS! ayudenme a inspirarme, no les cuesta mas que un par de segundos, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, peticiones de fics, saludos, criticas y lo que quieran es aceptado ^^. El nuevo fic sigue en proceso, espero publicar el primer capítulo pronto.**


	12. Primeras lecciones

**_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, estoy retomando la historia y la verdad es que ya tengo muchas ideas para continuarla. Alice empieza a aprender un poco lo que es ser humano a ver como le va :S Espero que lo disfruten ^^_**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

-¿Soñando despierta?- su voz me saco de mis recuerdos y ensoñaciones con un sobresalto, de un brinco quede en cuclillas viendo hacia donde ella estaba en una postura defensiva. Ella estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta viéndome con una sonrisa y al ver mi reacción, dio un paso atrás espantada.

-¡Lo lamento lo lamento!- al darme cuenta de mi reacción rápidamente me enderece, dando un paso atrás con ambas manos al frente tratando de calmarla -discúlpame, aun no estoy del todo acostumbrada a esto- me aleje otro poco -necesito controlar mis reacciones, lo lamento-

-Está bien, tranquila- dijo después de contemplarme por un par de segundos, sonrió y entro como si nada en el lugar. No pude evitar mirarla completamente sorprendida, definitivamente esa chica tenía algo mal, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza alguna ocasión, o le había dado una enfermedad rara, pero su carencia de miedo hacia mí, y su nula evaluación de riesgos me tenían sorprendida, ¿que no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba a mi lado? -¿qué tal tu noche?-

-¿Mi... mi noche?- la mire aun entre confundida y sorprendida y me erguí suavizando mi postura viéndola trabajar, acomodaba cosas en la mesa, encendía la estufa, y ponía cosas sobre ella, se comportaba como si no hubiera un monstruo parado a unos cuantos metros de ella -mi noche, estuvo... aburrida por un rato, pero después conseguí con que entretenerme- casi murmuré.

-¿En verdad?- se giro y me sonrió -encontraste con que entretenerte... ¿o con quien?-

-¿Co… con quien?- dije sorprendida y pude ver la diversión en su rostro.

-Oh tu sabes- sonrió y regreso a cuidar lo que tenía en el fuego -cuando entre tenías cara de estar soñando despierta con alguien- me volteó a ver -no sabía que conocieras a alguien más-

-Ah, bueno… yo... es que...- me acerque hasta la mesa y me senté en la silla que quedaba frente a ella -la verdad es que… no conozco a nadie mas... pero bueno... es ... es complicado…-

-Hmmm, ¿complicado?- apagó el fuego y dejo las cosas a un lado, se sirvió en una taza un liquido caliente de tono oscuro, que tenía un aroma raro, la tomo entre sus manos y se sentó frente a mi -¿complicado en qué sentido? ¿es como conmigo? ¿Alguien que veías de lejos?-

-No- negué rápidamente -no es como contigo, es... bueno yo...- fruncí el ceño frustrada, era complicado explicarlo -el... nunca lo he visto...- murmuré.

-¿Nunca?- enarcó una ceja -¿entonces es algo así como un sueño?-

-No- negué de nuevo y me acomodé en la silla -¿cómo te explico? - pensé por un par de segundos, no era nada fácil -mmm, vienen a mi estas imagines a la cabeza, visiones les digo, y son sobre el futuro- su rostro reflejaba algo de confusión pero aún así continué -bueno, así fue como yo supe que estabas en peligro, lo vi en una visión, así supe que te iba a conocer, o se cuándo va a llover, todo depende de en que me concentre- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Asintió lentamente -está bien… digo eso es un poco raro, pero eh escuchado de que les pasa a algunas personas… - movió la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente -pero bueno, ¿eso que tiene que ver con el chico? -

-Bueno... a él lo he visto en mis visiones- ladeé la cabeza y sonreí recordando su rostro -desde el momento que desperté aquel día, ha estado ahí en mis visiones, a veces viene a mi por un segundo o dos, unas veces las visiones son muy nítidas, como si fuera algo seguro y otras se desvanecen y se hacen borrosas como si se alejara...- murmuré

-Aja- me miro confundida y dio un trago a su tasa -continua-

-Amm, bueno, no sé, lo veo en ellas, y esta junto a mí, gracias a él aprendí a alimentarme- suspiré -cada vez que dudo de mi misma, siento que no puedo, estoy en problemas o algo así, su imagen me calma- sonreí tiernamente recordando cada uno de esos momentos -el es... simplemente magnifico, su forma de hablar, de moverse, su voz profunda y calmada, la forma en que me mira, la forma en que me siento segura cuando me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, su piel suave, sus labios contra los míos, es... indescriptible, aun no lo conozco... y ya lo amo-

-¿En verdad?- cuando la voltee a ver me sorprendió la mirada en su rostro, denotaba sorpresa, incredulidad y duda -bueno... me parece un poco raro eso, digo, es como enamorarse de un sueño o algo así, además, eso que dices de que su visión viene solo cuando lo necesitas... ¿no crees que tal vez sea algo de tu imaginación? no sé, tal vez algo que tu inconsciente creó para ayudarte en la transición y pasar los momentos difíciles...-

-No...- me le quedé viendo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo analizando y considerando cada una de sus palabras. No podía negar que tenía algo de lógica pero... -no- repetí y negué rotundamente -el es real, se que aún no lo conozco pero lo hare, de eso estoy segura-

-Alice... no seas testaruda piénsalo bien, el hecho de que...-

-¡NO!- repetí alzando considerablemente la voz haciendo que ella cubriera sus oídos -el es real- 'tiene que ser real' me dije mentalmente, miré su rostro por un segundo y suspiré -lo lamento, no fue mi intención levantarte la voz- murmuré bajando la mirada

-E... está bien, yo...- ladeo la cabeza y me sonrió nuevamente -yo no debí hablarte así, solo considéralo, no te enamores de una ilusión- sonrió e hice un movimiento rápido con sus manos como si tratara de espantar un insecto -pero olvidemos eso, dime, ¿viste más cosas anoche?-

Abrí la boca para rebatirle de nuevo sobre él pero la cerré de nuevo al ver que no tenía mucho caso, yo sabía que era real y al fin y al cabo eso era lo que importaba. Negué ante su pregunta mirando a mí al rededor -no, en realidad no exploré más, no quería verme... entrometida- dije con una pequeña sonrisita

-¿Es en serio?- enarcó una ceja y me miró estudiándome, al ver que no bromeaba comenzó a reír -Alice, ahora este tu hogar tanto como lo es mío, puedes hacer lo que quieras, inspeccionar lo que quieras y andar por toda la casa- sonrió -es más, termino de desayunar, me arreglo y yo misma te muestro todo, ¿te parece?-

-¡Está bien!- dije animada de nuevo dejando de lado por el momento lo ocurrido previamente -me parece una excelente idea y... gracias- le sonreí tratando de demostrar mi gratitud, me estaba dando un hogar y una familia por así decirlo, algún día tendría que pagarle el favor.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, te debo la vida, y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer- sonrió cálidamente y se levantó, sacó de la alacena un plato y sirvió en el lo que había estado cocinando en el fuego, se sirvió mas de ese liquido café y se sentó a la mesa -¿quieres algo?-

-No- negué rápidamente cuando me acerco el plato y olí su contenido, arrugue la nariz e incluso me hice un poco hacia atrás alejándome de él -no sé cómo puedes comer eso, huele bastante mal-

-No gracias- repitió con una sonrisa –sabes, creo que voy a enseñarte a portarte como una chica de sociedad, o por lo menos lo suficiente para tratar correctamente con ellas- dio un bocado y ladeo la cabeza -y respondiendo, es que sabe bien- acerco su nariz al plato -y huele bien también, yo no entiendo cómo puedes beber sangre- dijo frunciendo la nariz también.

Reí suavemente y asentí -estamos a mano en eso- ladeé la cabeza pensando -me gusta la idea de que me enseñes, mientras más aprenda de ti las cosas simples, creo que va a ser mucho más fácil que pase desapercibida- la volteé a ver y señalé lo que comía -podrías empezar por enseñarme cosas simples, como nombres, ¿qué es lo que estas comiendo?-

-Mmm- hizo un ruido con la boca mientras terminaba lo que comía -esto- dijo levantando el bocado frente a mis ojos, era algo ligeramente amarillo y que no tenía aspecto muy apetitoso, y ni hablar del olor -son huevos revueltos- dejo el huevo sobre el plato de nuevo y me enseño el contenido de la taza -esto es café, los humanos solemos tomarlo en las mañanas o en la tarde, sabe bien, además ayuda a darte energía y mantenerte despierto si hace falta- sonrió y le dio un trago, se puso de pie y se acerco de nuevo a la alacena, saco algo más de ahí y se acerco a mostrármelo-esto es pan- tomo un pedazo, lo guardo el resto de nuevo en donde estaba, regreso a la mesa y siguió comiendo.

-Huevo, café y pan- repetí memorizando las palabras y los aromas de cada uno de ellos, la seguí observando por el resto del desayuno estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, me parecía increíble que se estuviera alimentando de esas cosas, la cosa amarrilla, bueno, el huevo, tenía un aspecto bastante desagradable y los aromas, ugh , me resultaban bastante desagradables, así seguí mirándola y pensando en cosas vagas hasta que note que me miraba de forma extraña -¿pasa algo?-

-Ok... eso si es raro...- enarque una ceja y ella río -bueno, más raro- tomo un trozo de tela blanco y se limpio los labios, la seguí mirando confundida sin decir nada y ella sonrío -pareces estatua- ladeo la cabeza mirándome -no moviste nada más que los ojos en todo este tiempo, ni si quiera parpadeaste… sabes algo, los humanos no hacemos eso, así te notaran-

-Oh, lo siento- moví la cabeza un poco y también una de mis manos -¿así?- ella enarcó una ceja y negó.

-No, tienes que hacer cosas simples, no se cambiar el peso, mover las manos, parpadear, respirar, jugar con tus pies, cosas así- se puso de pie llevando los platos ahora vacios para limpiarlos -nosotros no podemos mantenernos quietos por tanto tiempo, siempre nos estamos moviendo o haciendo algo, no nos quedamos estáticos por más de un par de minutos-

-Oh, ya veo- me acomode en la silla y parpadee un par de veces-

-Un poco menos robótico Alice, pero supongo que es cuestión de practica- dijo riendo y mirándome sobre su hombro mientras limpiaba-

-De acuerdo- murmuré esforzándome por hacer cada movimiento mucho más natural, de ahora en adelante me iba a figar bien en las acciones de Anne, recordaba algunas cosas que solía hacer de todas esas noches en las que habíamos convivido y trate de imitar un par de ellas -trataré de hacer eso todo el tiempo, ¿que mas tengo que saber?-

-Hmm… bueno, supongo que hay muchas cosas pero tampoco te las puedo enseñar todas de una sola vez, poco a poco iras aprendiendo lo demás- cuando termino de limpiar se estiró y se giró hacia mi -ahora iré a limpiarme y arreglarme, sube conmigo- y sin esperar respuesta alguna se giró y salió por la misma puerta por donde había salido la noche anterior.

-Ok- susurre y me levante siguiéndola, cuando pase por la puerta ella ya no estaba pero podía seguir su rastro fresco, la puerta daba a un pequeño descanso donde había otras dos puertas, una mesita con un florero y por supuesto, las escaleras. Seguí su rastro escaleras arriba hasta llegar a un segundo piso, ahí había otras cuatro puertas mas, la del fondo a la derecha estaba abierta y podía escuchar a Anne moviéndose dentro, así que obvie las demás y camine hacia esta deteniéndome en el umbral.

* * *

**__****Alice tiene que seguir aprendiendo cosas y creo que sera un reto y tal vez algo divertido, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como dije ya tengo mas ideas y por lo menos dos semanas mas de publicaciones garantizadas ;) REVIEWS! ayudenme a inspirarme, no les cuesta mas que un par de segundos, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, peticiones de fics, saludos, criticas y lo que quieran es aceptado ^^**

_Nos leemos pronto ;)_


	13. Lecciones y más lecciones

**Otra semana mas y aquí les traigo capítulo nuevo como lo prometí, Alice tiene todavía muchas cosas que aprender y conocer y Anne está más que dispuesta a ayudarle, pero me mejor dejo que lo descubran solos :D espero que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Los personajes por supuesto pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos y mi imaginación. **

* * *

Me detuve en el umbral de la recamara, Anne estaba de espaldas a mi sacando cosas de un mueble con cajones. Sin decir nada, deje que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación por unos momentos hasta que me encontré con la mirada de Anne de nuevo.

-Hiciste bien- se adelantó hasta donde estaba y se detuvo a unos pasos -cuando vayas a entrar a un lugar si la puerta está cerrada toca y pide permiso para entrar, y si está abierto, detente en el umbral y pide permiso, si la persona te dice que si, en ese caso das las gracias y entras- me sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza -veamos-

-¿Me permites pasar?- pregunte mientras enarcaba una ceja, apenas empezábamos con las lecciones y ya empezaba a mostrar rasgos de mandona.

-Adelante, pasa- sonrió complacida indicándome con la cabeza que entrara.

-Gracias- murmure, ella se dio la vuelta y siguió juntando cosas.

-Ahora voy a asearme, espérame aquí y cuando regrese comenzamos con el tour por la casa- tomó las cosas en brazos y salió de la recamara

-Está bien- murmuré mientras la veía marcharse, mire a mi alrededor y suspiré, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer ahora, Anne me había dicho que podía curiosear e ir por todos lados si quería, pero me acababa de decir que me quedara y con esto de las lecciones, no estaba segura de si sería muy cortés el investigar en la habitación.

Después de estar parada por un rato un tanto paranoica de hacer algo incorrecto, me senté en el mueble que estaba al centro de la habitación, era grande, cómodo y sumamente blando lo probé sentándome en diferentes posiciones, definitivamente no era para nada parecido a sentarse en la silla, podía compararlo con sentarme en una roca o en un suave musgo o montaña de hojas. Cuando me aburrí de eso miré los demás muebles, estaba el que era grande con cajones del que había visto sacar cosas a Anne, vi otro aun más grande con puertas, una pequeña mesilla al lado del mueble donde estaba sentada y me llamó la atención uno que tenía al frente. Era como una mesa con algunos cajones a ambos lados y tenía un pequeño banco al frente, tenía varias cosas encima: botellitas de diferentes tamaños y muchas cosas más que no conocía, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era lo que estaba encima de él colgado en la pared.

Me puse de pie acercándome a él, era un ovalo con un marco dorado en el que pude reconocer mi rostro, se parecía al reflejo del rio o las ventanas de las casas y edificios solo que mucho más nítido, me acerqué aun mas contemplando mi imagen reflejada ahí, nunca la había visto con tanta claridad y me sorprendí al verme, roce mi cabello con mis dedos y la imagen repitió mis movimientos, toque mis mejillas, la ropa que usaba y me detuve clavando la mirada en mis ojos, habían cambiando mucho en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la noche en que desperté. Recordé aquella vez, cuando los vi reflejados en el agua, completamente rojos, ahora eran de un tono dorado opaco o sucio. Miré mi rostro de perfil observando lo fino de mi nariz, hice muecas frente al espejo y así pase un buen rato, hasta que la risa y la voz del Anne llamaron mi atención.

-¿Te diviertes?- aun se reía un poco y me veía con diversión -eso es un espejo- señalo el ovalo con un dedo- y la persona que vez ahí eres tú.

Enarqué una ceja y rodé mis ojos -sé que soy yo -suspire y me senté en el pequeño banco- tal vez no conocía los espejos, pero si me había visto en el reflejo del agua y las ventanas.

Ella rió de nuevo y comenzó a guardar cosas -lo siento, es que cuando entré te vi haciéndole muecas al espejo y te veías tan graciosa, pensé que no lo sabías- me volteó a ver de nuevo y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Basta!- le saqué la lengua y la miré avergonzada -es solo que...- bajé la voz aun mas avergonzada -nunca me había visto tan... nítidamente...

Suspiró y dejo de reír -lo siento- se acercó hasta a mí, la envolvía un nuevo aroma y tenía ropa nueva, o por lo menos diferente puesta -¿te gusta el espejo? ¿es lindo verdad? era de mi madre- se contempló por unos instantes y me volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa -¿encontraste algo nuevo?-

Miré el espejo por unos segundos y asentí -la verdad es que si es bastante lindo y no...- bajé la vista a mis manos y comencé a jugar con ellas, esperaba que no me fuera a regañar -con eso de que me enseñas cosas y modales me dio...- "miedo" pensé, comenzaba a temer sus lecciones -amm, me pareció que tal vez no sería muy correcto inspeccionar-

-Pero te había dicho que podías hacer lo que quisieras en la casa...- ladeó la cabeza pensando por un segundo -pero tienes razón, no es muy descortés revisar las cosas de los demás... pero bueno mucha charla, ¡vamos a darte el tour por la casa! y luego te enseño a arreglarte, ven conmigo!

Anne parecía incluso más emocionada que yo con eso del recorrido de la casa y enseñarme cosas que debería aprender para comportarme como un ser humano decente. Simplemente se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta de nuevo y salió de la habitación, me puse de pie y la seguí, la miré extrañada al ver a dónde íbamos, cuando llegamos a la tienda de nuevo se volteó emocionada hacia mí.

-Hay que empezar por el principio- dijo divertida al ver mi rostro confundido.

-Esta bien, pero esta parte creo que ya la conozco- enarqué una ceja aun mas extrañada.

-Lo sé, pero no todo- se paró detrás del mostrador viéndome -esta es la tienda y supongo que abras visto más o menos lo que es, abro todos los días a las 10 de la mañana en punto y cierro más o menos a las 5 dependiendo el trabajo-

-Si, lose, a veces si tienes que llevar la ropa a la casa de las personas cierras antes- dije recordando lo que había visto cuando la observaba.

-Exactamente... aunque quizás deba deja de hacer eso- murmuró la ultima parte y sacudió la cabeza como espantando las ideas -aquí paso gran parte del día- sonrió -y la otra acá- caminó hasta la puerta trasera y entramos de nuevo en el espacio con la mesa -bueno, esta parte es la cocina, aquí como y cosas por el estilo- caminó hacia al fondo del lugar moviendo una gran cortina que ocultaba la otra parte del cuarto -esto es mi estudio-

-Wow- murmuré y abrí grandes los ojos al ver lo que había: una mesa alta pegada a la pared con un asiento delante, había un par de cosas grandes de metal que no tenía idea de que eran, había un par de maniquís como los de la tienda, la pared estaba tapizada de dibujos y había cajones y estantes por doquier.

-Aquí hago todo mi trabajo- miró orgullosa el espacio y antes de que me acercara o preguntara algo cerró la cortina de nuevo -ya te hablaré de mi trabajo más tarde, continuemos con el recorrido. Salió de nuevo por la puerta que daba a las escaleras y señaló una de las puertas –ese es un pequeño baño y aquí…- abrió la segunda puerta –solía ser un amplio estudio y biblioteca, pero cuando hice el área de trabajo, cambie todo e hice esta parte un salón para cuando tengo visitas, como veras tiene entrada propia, mantuve los libreros y algunos adornos, no lo uso muy a menudo pero es uno de mis lugares favoritos, a veces paso toda la tarde leyendo aquí- me había quedado parada en la puerta recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, sonrió y me hizo una seña con la cabeza- adelante pasa, mira lo que quieras-

-Gracias...- murmuré y me adentré en la habitación, era bastante grande y las paredes estaban llenas de libros, me acerqué y pasé mis dedos sobre los lomos de algunos de ellos, había visto muchas veces a los humanos pasando con ellos desde mi escondite y había escuchado alguna vez a una madre leyéndole una historia a su hijo, desde entonces me habían llamado la atención y había deseado poder descifrar su contenido -Anne...-

-Si dime Alice- preguntó Anne volteándome a ver, había estado distraída mirando por la ventana.

-¿Crees que puedas enseñarme?- levanté un libro mostrándoselo

-¿No sabes leer?- me miró sorprendida acercándose a donde estaba y tomandó el libro de mis manos.

-Yo... bueno... no lo sé- me encogí de hombros -en realidad nunca he intentado hacerlo, pero desde que los vi me llamaron la atención-

-En ese caso será un placer enseñarte- me miró con ternura y sonrió -pero ahora- hizo una pausa y regresó el libro a su lugar -vamos a continuar con el recorrido ¿te parece? faltan cosas que mostrarte-

-¡Claro! y gracias de nuevo- ella solo hizo una seña con la mano indicándome que no era nada y la seguí fuera de la habitación escaleras arriba.

Me emocionaba mucho la idea de aprender a leer y conocer todas esas historias. Debía de haber cientos en ese cuarto y podía pasar las noches entretenida leyendo, así no me aburriría y aprendería cosas nuevas.

-Este es el baño- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y la seguí a través de la primera puerta a la derecha, era una habitación amplia con más cosas que no conocía -ese es el inodoro pero... no creo que lo uses- rió bajo mientras contemplaba lo que parecía ser una silla con un agujero y una caja blanca conectada a ella que estaba más alto en la pared-eso de ahí es la tina, se llena de agua y te aseas ahí, con jabones y cosas por el estilo-

-¿Algo así como tu rio personal?- miré curiosa la tina en la que estaba vacía en ese momento y supuse que ahí iba el agua, sin embargo no se veía lo suficientemente grande como para moverse mucho en ella -no se ve muy grande... ¿así como haces para limpiarte si no hay corriente? debe de ser incomodo moverse ahí para que se caiga la tierra- Anne soltó una carcajada y la miré sorprendida.

- No te limpias precisamente así, no tienes que sacudirte como pescado en el agua para quitarte lo sucio, para eso está el jabón, las esponjas y algunos cepillos- ella iba mostrándome una a una las cosas que estaban en una pequeña repisa a un lado de la tina -pero eso ya lo veremos más tarde, ven, sigamos-

-De acuerdo...- miré con recelo el jabón y las esponjas mientras salía del baño y la seguía hasta la siguiente habitación: la primera puerta a la izquierda. Cuando la abrió quedé maravillada.

-Esto es algo así como un armario y almacén- entramos en el cuarto y me quedé con la boca abierta. Había ropa por todos lados, cada una de las faldas, blusas y vestidos más hermosos que los anteriores, habían zapatos y cientos de cosas por todos lados -solía ser una habitación pero me pareció conveniente utilizarla para guardar viejos vestidos, zapatos, ropa que no use o la gente no quiso, sombreros, adornos y bueno, todo lo que no encontraba donde almacenar-

-Es increíble...- murmuré y me paré en el centro de la habitación, Anne rió bajo, debía de verme cómica girando sobre mi misma viendo una cosa y otra sin decidir cual debía de inspeccionar primero.

-Vamos Alice todavía hay más que enseñarte, ya tendrás tiempo de inspeccionar cosa por cosa si así lo deseas, ven conmigo- extendió la mano hacia mí, mire su mano por un segundo y luego la ropa, su mano y los zapatos, su mano los sombreros, su mano las cajas al fondo. Ella rió fuerte esta vez -anda vamos, tienes mucho tiempo por delante para verlo todo-

-Pero...- suspiré y mordí mi labio, me moría de ganas de verlo todo -¿no podemos seguir después?-

-¡Alice! me muero de ganas de mostrarte el siguiente cuarto así que no, no podemos seguir después- se acercó, tomó mi mano y comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta -vamos-

-Esta bien, esta bien, voy- suspire dejando que me llevará y miré por sobre mi hombro todo lo que había en la habitación con nostalgia e ilusión. Cuando llegamos a la siguiente puerta ella se detuvo y se puso delante de la puerta que quedaba justo frente a la de su recamara.

-Ok... ayer antes de dormir preparé esto para ti y espero que te guste mucho- la miré confundida sin decir nada y ella sonrió grande -Alice...- giro la perilla y comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente -te presento...- abrió la puerta de golpe dándome vista al interior y se hizo a un lado para que pasara -tu habitación-

* * *

**¿Y que les parecio? Alice est+a aprendiendo cosas nuevas y por fín va a tener su propia habitación! ¿Que creen que pasé con Alice ahora que este comienza a ser un hogar mas en forma para ella?**

**Si les gusta la historia o no, o tienen sugerencias o lo que sea, dejen un review, me ayudan a inspirarme y saber si voy bien con la historia si les gusta o no, o quieren algo más; no les cuesta más que unos segundos y a mi me alegran el día ;), **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan Review, contesto cada uno de ellos y por supuesto, los tomo en cuenta. **

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	14. Habitación

**Un viernes más y les traigo otro capítulo. Alice tiene habitación! y por supuesto la tiene que explorar, Anne y ella tienen todavía que acostumbrarse una a la otra y encontrar un punto medio. No les digo más, los dejo y espero que lo disfruten. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Me quedé congelada en el lugar, podía ver a través de la puerta una habitación parecida a la de ella, la voltee a ver sin saber que decir. Anne me veía emocionada y expectante, esperaba a que entrara a la recamara pero yo no podía moverme de la impresión. ¿Era en serio? ¿Era un lugar para mí? Nunca había tenido nada más que la ropa con la que había despertado y luego la que Anne me había regalado, pero tener algo tan grande ni siquiera me lo había imaginado.

-¿E... enserio mía?- pregunté en voz baja, que había salido sin emoción por la sorpresa del momento.

-Si, si lo es...- ella frunció el ceño, se veía algo desilusionada tal vez por mi falta de emoción -bueno... yo pensé que te gustaría pero... pero... bueno, si no te gusta quizás podemos cambiar... o quizás reacomodar... o mover las cosas y... bueno pintar, no se... yo...-

-Anne- la interrumpí mirándola y guarde silencio por un par de segundos -¡ME ENCANTA!- chillé saliendo de mis sorpresa y di unos cuantos saltos emocionada -¿en verdad es para mí? ¿en serio en serio? ¿no estás jugando verdad? -sin esperar respuesta entré en la habitación y empecé a ver cosa por cosa emocionada lo que ahí había -es… es... ¡WOW!- me senté, me paré, abrí cajones que estaban vacios, me volví a sentar, me paré de nuevo, abrí las puertas del gran mueble -en serio, gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡GRACIAS!-

-De... nada...- Anne me contemplaba entre contenta, emocionada y sorprendida -A... Alice- me detuve por un segundo y la volteé a ver, su rostro ahora era entre confundido y algo espantado -con... contrólate, yo... sé que eres rápida pero...- respiró profundo y relajó la postura al verme quieta -pero si sigues corriendo de lado a lado de ese modo, vas a romper algo o atravesar el piso- me miró de arriba a abajo -apenas y te veía, parecías un... borrón yendo de un lugar al otro-

-Ay- abrí los ojos sorprendida y la mire avergonzada -lo siento, es que me emocione, y quería verlo todo y... bueno, perdón- en momentos en los que las emociones eran fuertes olvidaba el autocontrol y a pesar de que ya no era como al principio, mis reacciones todavía eran fuertes, alocadas e incluso peligrosas para los humanos, tenía que aprender a controlarme y usar mis visiones si no quería lastimar a Anne.

-Esta bien no te preocupes se que aun te falta control, es cuestión de que me acostumbre a tus reacciones y listo, además me encanta que te haya gustado tanto el lugar- me miró emocionada- la cama no es nueva, pero tampoco está mal, creo que la encontraras cómoda- se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó sobre ella palmeándola siguió hablando sin prestarme atención -bueno, sé que no duermes, pero aun así supuse que podrías descansar en ella o algo por el estilo-

-Anne- detuve lo que decía y esta vez no pude evitar soltar la duda o pensamiento que había estado rondando mi mente -¿estás loca? ¿te golpeaste cabeza? ¿tienes problemas o algo así?-

-¡¿Qué?- me miró entre sorprendida y ofendida y negó lentamente -que yo sepa no tengo ningún problema, pero por que lo preguntas?-

-¿Si entiendes que soy peligrosa para ti verdad?- me acerqué hasta la cama y me senté a cierta distancia de ella viéndola preocupada -yo... todavía no me controlo del todo- buscaba en mi mente una forma de explicar la situación y que ella entendiera - esta mañana pude haberte atacado, y justo ahora, al estar moviéndome tan rápido pude haberte lastimado muy fuerte, incluso matado, y tu solo dices que no importa y haces como si nada pasara-

-Estoy consciente de que eres peligrosa y de que tengo que tener algo de cuidado contigo pero entiéndeme, eres la persona que salvó mi vida y aunque lo dudes te convertiste en mi mejor amiga en este tiempo, por más que quiera no puedo tenerte miedo- abrí la boca para interrumpir y me detuvo levantando su mano frente a mí, cerré la boca de nuevo frustrada, dejándola continuar - yo no digo que no me dé algo de miedo, pero tampoco voy a estar apanicada y huyendo de ti todo el tiempo, estoy agradecida contigo y no lo puedo evitar, ambas nos vamos a tener que acostumbrar a esto y sinceramente creo que va a ser mucho más fácil si lo tomamos natural y con calma, a si estamos preocupándonos por ello todo el tiempo. Así que si no te molesta ¿podemos continuar con lo que estábamos?

Me mantuve callada por el resto de su discurso y por un rato mas tratando de asimilar lo que me había dicho, en cierta forma tenía razón. Aunque no me agradaba para nada la idea de que tomara todo con tanta calma, era verdad que si estábamos preocupadas todo el tiempo como ella decía, las cosas se harían mucho más difíciles y tediosas para ambas. Tal vez el no preocuparse por ello y dejar que todo fluyera y tomara su rumbo ayudaría, por supuesto de ahora en adelante iba a tratar de entrenar mis visiones lo mas que pudiera, había notado que entre más usaba mi don mejor podía manejarlo, las visiones eran más extensas, más precisas y podía buscar mejor en el futuro, definitivamente si lo aplicaba bien, iba a ser una gran ayuda.

-Creo...- hable después de un par de minutos, suspire y la miré a las ojos -que tienes razón- sus ojos se iluminaron y antes de que dijera nada mas la interrumpí de nuevo -o por lo menos en algunas cosas- ella frunció el ceño y al igual que ella hizo, seguí hablando sin esperar respuesta -no tenemos que estar paranoicas por ello todo el tiempo, pero si debemos ser cuidadosas, nada de exageraciones pero lo suficiente para estar seguras de que estés a salvo, yo tomare mis propias precauciones y tu serás más cautelosa ¿de acuerdo?- puse mi cara completamente seria mientras veía sus ojos y esperaba su respuesta.

-Yo... agh- rodó los ojos y suspiró derrotada -de acuerdo, ambas seremos más cautelosas, PERO sin llegar a exageraciones, y averiguaremos más cosas sobre ti, buscaremos que eres y así sabremos bien que hacer ¿de acuerdo? y ahora, por favor ¿ya puedo enseñarte tu habitación? o me vas a regañar todavía más-

Tuve que contener la risa y tratar de mantenerme seria, negué suavemente -no, no te voy a regañar mas- sonreí tiernamente y asentí -y sí, me gusta tu idea de averiguar que soy para tener más idea de que hacer, y si, también puedes seguir mostrándome mi habitación, y de paso explicarme que es ó que tengo que hacer con cada una de las cosas que hay aquí-

-¡Genial!- ella rió y se puso de pie de un salto -sabes no es tan complicado, en un par de días estoy segura de que tendrás todo dominado- miró a su alrededor y se acercó hasta uno de los muebles grandes -esta es una cajonera y puedes guardar muchas cosas, yo la uso para guardar un poco de ropa y algunos papeles y cosas por el estilo- se acercó hasta donde yo estaba -la cama- señalo donde estaba sentada -la usamos para dormir, descansar y bueno... los matrimonios las usan para otras cosas...- se sonrojó por un instante y continuó -pero bueno, ya que no duermes o descansas estoy segura de que le encontraras otro uso- caminó hasta el gran mueble con puertas y las abrió -este es el armario o guardarropa, aquí puedes guardar toda tu ropa y-

-Espera- interrumpí su explicación y ladeé la cabeza mirando el armario vacio -recuerda que yo no tengo nada de ropa y... bueno, nada de nada, solo el vestido que me regalaste y lo que traía puesto antes y... nada más.

Anne se rió fuertemente y se acercó sentándose de nuevo en la cama -¿se te olvida lo que hago? en unos meses tendrás suficiente ropa y poco a poco iremos comprando cosas y tendrás todo lo necesario, ya verás-

Sonreí emocionada de tener ropa como la que Anne tenia, sin embargo me incomodaba un poco la idea de que me comprara cosas -¿sabes? me gusta mucho la idea, pero también me gustaría ser útil, no voy a dejar que gastes por mi si yo no puedo hacer nada para pagártelo-

-Alice, no crees que el hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida es ya suficiente paga?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Claro que no, eso no me lo tienes que pagar, y en todo caso el que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa, me hayas dado una habitación y me enseñes todas estas cosas es más que suficiente pago, e incluso quedo en deuda, déjame ser útil y ayudarte por favor-

Me vio por un par de segundos y bufo -bah, ya veremos eso después, mejor te sigo enseñando cosas- se puso de pie y se fue hasta el mueble que estaba delante de la cama- este es tu tocador, y por su puesto como veras tienes tu propio espejo -señaló con la cabeza un espejo grande que colgaba de la pared, se sentó en el banco que había delante -como veras también tiene cajones, donde puedes meter cosas de aseo, joyas, adornos, lo que quieras- se encogió de hombros -yo suelo poner las cosas para maquillarme, perfumes, cremas o lo que más use encima, así siempre está al alcance y bueno...- miro a su alrededor asegurándose de que no le hubiera faltado nada- esta es tu habitación-

-Es increíble- me puse de pie y recorrí esta vez lentamente de nuevo la recamara, me parecía maravilloso que ese espacio fuera mío, iba a extrañar pasar las noches bajo las estrellas, pero había ganado algo mucho más importante, un hogar.

-Ahora, vamos a arreglarte como se debe- la voz de Anne llamó mi atención, volteé a verla justo cuando se ponía de pie -te voy a enseñar a arreglarte, toda mujer debe saber cómo hacerlo- me miró de arriba a abajo -ven- de nuevo salió de la habitación sin esperarme, rodé los ojos, eso de estar persiguiéndola por todos lados comenzaba a cansarme.

La seguí de nuevo hasta al baño y no pude evitar que mis ojos se clavaran con ilusión en la puerta del cuarto que usaba como almacén. Al entrar note que ella llenaba la tina con agua y ponía algo en ella, también preparo algunas cosas dejándolas a los lados.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario? mira que podemos hacerlo después yo...- miré hacia afuera del baño ansiosa -bueno, no urge que aprenda todo hoy, puede ser de poco a poco...-

-¡Alice!- Anne comenzó a reír de nuevo -te prometo que vas a poder ver e inspeccionar todo lo que quieras después, ahora afuera ropa y al agua- señalo la tina que ahora tenía espuma blanca parecida a la que se hacía en el agua al chocar con las rocas, pero esta era diferente y la vi con desconfianza.

-Estas segura de que...- la mirada en sus ojos me detuvo y suspirando caminé hasta la tina.

-Excelente, metete en el agua y ya vengo- salió de la habitación dejándome ahí.

-Genial- murmure, vi de nuevo el agua con recelo y suspirando me quité la ropa, y me metí en la tina.

En realidad no era tan desagradable como parecía, de hecho me agradaba. Aunque el que el agua fuera fría o caliente me daba igual, lo tibio del agua contra mi piel se sentía bastante bien. Paso un rato y Anne entró, con ella traía una tela larga que se veía algo esponjosa y ropa. Me enseño como usar todo lo que había ahí, a lavarme el cabello y todo lo necesario. Al terminar el baño, me enseño a vestirme como ella, secó y peino mi cabello y puso cosas sobre mi rostro que olían raro, al finalizar me llevo frente al espejo y me mostró mi reflejo.

-Te sienta bien- dijo sonriendo a mi lado

Yo solo asentí ante mi imagen, tenía que aceptar que todas las cosas que me había puesto encima y la ropa me hacían ver bien, sonreí ampliamente y seguí contemplándome, pero no sonreía por cómo me veía, sonreía porque me sentía segura y acompañada, tenía un hogar y una familia, y ahora mi futuro aunque aún incierto, comenzaba a verse bastante bien.

* * *

**Ahora Alice comienza con esta etapa de la aventura en forma, teniendo un lugar ya para ella ¿que creen que pase ahora? ¿por fin podrá explorar ese cuarto como tanto desea?**

**Si te gusta la historia, tienes sugerencias o comentarios, o de plano no te gusta y te quieres quejar deja un review :D no te toma menos de un minuto y a mi me ayudan a inspirarme y seguir adelante.**

**Gracias de nuevo a las personas que me dejan review!**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	15. Anne

**Ya es viernes! lo que significa un capítulo nuevo, ahora conoceremos un poco más de la historia de Anne, porque sentí que hacía falta conocer un poco de ella, también Alice logra por fin inspeccionar la habitación que tanto quería, pero no les digo mas, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y con mi imaginación.**

* * *

Ese día fue estupendo, Anne siguió enseñándome lo que debía de hacer, el nombre y función de muchas cosas, y todo lo que se le ocurría. En parte también fue un día desesperante y frustrante para mí porque moría por investigar, pero ella no me lo permitía con sus lecciones. Hablamos durante largo tiempo y acordamos que mientras yo no estuviera segura de poder controlarme frente a alguien más, iba a permanecer oculta en la casa.

Si alguien me veía le diríamos una historia que inventamos, era su prima venida del norte a quedarme una larga temporada e incluso con posibilidades de quedarme a vivir con ella, ya que mis padres pasaban por una fuerte crisis financiera, era una historia un tanto vaga, sin detalles, pero estábamos seguras de que serviría para aplacar la curiosidad de la gente ya que no muchos preguntarían por la cuestión del dinero.

Ese día la tienda permaneció cerrada, Anne pensó que sería mejor así, si alguien preguntaba diría que había estado enferma o se había sentido mal. Para cuando la noche llegó, había aprendido el nombre de casi todo lo que había en la casa, o por lo menos de casi todo lo que podía ver. Ella estaba sorprendida con mi memoria, todo lo que me decía se quedaba permanentemente ahí, y al parecer eso no era algo normal, también notamos que la forma en que nuestra mente se manejaba era diferente, era como si la mía tuviera mucho más espacio. Podía pensar en mis visiones, hablar con ella, estar al pendiente de los sonidos y de las personas que se acercaban, pensar en lo que habría en la habitación de arriba y algunas cosas más al mismo tiempo, cosa que al parecer los humanos no eran capaces de hacer, o por lo menos no a esa escala.

La acompañé en dos comidas más en ese día, platicamos un poco sobre cómo eran las cosas, y yo preguntaba lo que se me ocurría, trataba de parecer más humana, pero la verdad es que aun me salía todo bastante fingido, eso iba a tomar un tiempo. Cuando por fin llego la noche, ella se despidió de mí y subió a dormir, pensé en hacer dos cosas, revisar en el almacén, o practicar mis visiones. Ya que debía poner prioridades, decidí que lo mejor sería probarlas, y fue buena idea. Pude ver que si curioseaba en el almacén despertaría a Anne y no quería hacerlo, pensé en la biblioteca, pero de nada serviría si aun no sabía cómo leer los libros, no quería pasar una noche como la anterior, y entonces recordé, no había cazado el día anterior, y ya que la quería mantener lo más segura posible, lo mejor sería que mantuviera a raya mi sed lo mejor posible.

De nuevo utilicé mis visiones y gracias a ellas, pude salir de la casa sin que ella lo notara, y también gracias a estas y mi velocidad, llegué al bosque sin ser vista. Esa noche cacé durante un rato, vagué por el bosque, observe las estrellas, y una hora antes del amanecer, regresé a casa, no sin antes asegurarme de que nadie me vería. Esto de revisar mis movimientos con las visiones era una excelente idea, y comenzaba a agradarme.

Al llegar a casa, pensé en hacer algo por Anne, recordaba todo lo que había hecho el día previo así que para cuando ella bajo, su desayuno estaba preparado, ella me lo agradeció a pesar de mi negativa a ello, y me dijo que no cocinaba mal, platicamos durante su desayuno y quedamos que me quedaría donde no me vieran mientras ella trabaja en la tienda.

Cuando fue tiempo de abrir por fin tuve la oportunidad de hacer lo que yo quisiera, y claro, corrí emocionada al almacén. Cuando entre me quede maravillada de nuevo, me parecía que había llegado a un lugar lleno de tesoros, giraba emocionada como antes en el centro de la habitación sin decidir por dónde empezar.

Me entretuve viendo toda la ropa que había ahí, sacando vestido por vestido, abrigos, faldas, capas, todo, me lo ponía encima e imaginaba como se vería, luego lo regresaba a su lugar. Hice los mismo con los zapatos, bolsos, sombreros bufandas y cuanta cosa me encontré. Después de eso revise las cajas, y encontré miles de cosas, encontré algunas telas, botones, hilos y listones, suponía que Anne los había comprado para la tienda, pero no sabía que hacían ahí, había también adornos, figurillas de personas sentadas, de pie, bailando, una caja que al abrirla sonaba música y una pequeña muñequita daba vueltas. Había también cubiertos, como llamaban a las cosas con las que comían, pero estos eran dorados y plateados y pesaban un poco más que los otros, suponía que por eso ella no los usaba. Encontré muchas cosas que no tenía idea de que eran, algunas velas, más adornos, libros viejos, pero hubo un pequeño cofre que encontré en un rincón.

Tomé ese cofre y me senté en el centro de la habitación, cosa por cosa fui sacando todo con cuidado y dejándolo sobre el piso a mí alrededor, cuando estuvo todo fuera me dispuse a ver y poner de regreso cada cosa. Cuando comencé a examinarlo todo caí en cuenta de lo que eran, debían de ser los recuerdos de la familia de Anne. Había zapatitos que solo podían pertenecer a bebes, al igual que algunas prendas de ropa, encontré también una vela larga adornada, una pequeña cajita que tenía anillos dentro, libros escritos a mano que me dieron algo de curiosidad, algún día cuando supiera descifrarlos le pediría a ella permiso para leerlos. Así fui estudiando una a una las cosas y poniéndolas de regreso en su lugar hasta que quedó solo una pila de imágenes.

Comenzaba a estudiarlas cuando la escuche acercarse, las horas habían pasado volando y ella seguramente ya había cerrado la tienda. Cuando entró, me encontró sentada en el piso con el cofre delante y con las imágenes en mis manos.

-Esas son fotografías- se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, tomó una de ellas y la observó por unos segundos -estos- volteó la foto hacía mi -son mis padres- me dio la foto y la estudié por un par de segundos, ahí podía ver a un hombre y una mujer parados delante de la casa donde estábamos. Ambos vestían sumamente elegantes, él con traje, sombrero y llevaba un bastón, ella con un vestido hermoso, un pequeño sombrero también y una sombrilla, estaban tomados del brazo y ambos sonreían ampliamente -se la tomaron el día en que compraron la casa, estaban felices de poder tener un lugar propio donde formar una familia, ya sabes un hogar, tener mascotas y niños corriendo por todos lados, mamá solía decir que su plan eran unos cinco hijos- sonrió un tanto melancólicamente.

-Hmm, ¿en donde están tus padres? Deben de amar esta casa si es su hogar- miré a mi alrededor por unos segundos pensando en todo el amor que esas dos personas debían de haber puesto en esa casa -es hermosa, seguro ellos y sus hijos la disfrutaron mucho-

Anne rió suavemente con poco humor y negó levemente -su hija- me sonrió y tomó otra foto enseñándomela, en ella se veía a la misma pareja de antes pero esta vez ambos veían sonrientes y con amor a una pequeña bebe que la mujer cargaba en brazos -ellos querían muchos hijos, pero solo me tuvieron a mí, después de que nací, mamá no pudo tener más hijos- suspiró viendo la foto y luego se encogió de hombro -y respondiendo a tu pregunta, mamá y papá murieron hace unos años-

La miré sorprendida y apenada en ese momento -yo… lo lamento, no sabía que ellos… no debí de haber sacado esto y todos los recuerdos… yo…- apenada pensé en guardar lo que faltaba, tomé el resto de las fotos y antes de que las guardara, la mano de Anne me detuvo. Ella negó suavemente y tomó las fotos de mis manos dejándolas de nuevo en el piso.

-No tienes porque disculparte, todo lo contrario, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver estas fotos - sonrió contemplándolas -es bueno recordar a la familia, ya los tenía algo olvidados-

Asentí suavemente -en ese caso me alegra haber sacado esto- murmuré.

-¿Quieres escuchar su historia?- preguntó mirándome con una amplia sonrisa -en parte también es la mía-

-Claro…- la miré sorprendida por un par de segundos y asentí -me encantaría conocer algo de tu historia-

-Bueno- se acomodo un poco y comenzó- mama y papa eran ambos hijos de personas muy ricas, ambos tuvieron la gran fortuna de poderse casar por amor. Se conocieron en una de esas fiestas elegantes llenas de personas ricas y egocéntricas. Papá siempre dijo que fue amor a primera vista, vio a mama bailando con otro joven y quedo prendado de ella sin si quiera conocerla- ella sonrió y tomó otro foto del montón, en ella se veía a una joven hermosa con un vestido sumamente elegante -en cuanto pudo se acerco a ella y le pidió un baile, y en ese baile mama quedó perdidamente enamorada de él- miró a su alrededor y se puso de pie buscando algo.

-¿Que buscas?- pregunté mirándola curiosa mientras movía algunas cosas

-Una pequeña caja musical- recordé la cajita que sonaba, me puse de pie y me acerque hasta donde la había visto, la saqué y se la di -¡esa misma! gracias-

-No hay de que- sonreí amablemente y de nuevo nos sentamos en el piso y ella continuó con su historia.

-Esta- abrió la caja -es la primera canción que ellos bailaron juntos- sonrió y cerró los ojos escuchando la música por unos segundos -esa misma noche el pidió a los padres de ella permiso para cortejarla y ya que el también era de muy buena posición económica se lo permitieron. Ambos estaban sumamente enamorados, y no pasaron más de 6 meses para que él le pidiera matrimonio, y ella por supuesto aceptó. Como regalo de matrimonio los padres de ella les regalaron esta casa, grande, cómoda y bastante moderna para le época; los padres de mi papa le dejaron un par de negocios que aseguraban su estabilidad económica por unos cuantos años. Mas o menos al año de casados nací yo, me decían su pequeño milagro -Anne tomo otra de las fotos viéndola sonriente- cuando mamá se embarazo estuvo bastante enferma, y los doctores les dijeron que había una gran posibilidad de que el bebe muriera, cuando llego el momento del parto mamá se puso muy mal y no había esperanzas, todos creían que las dos moriríamos, y como por un milagro ambas nos salvamos. Mis padres me adoraron desde el momento en que me tuvieron en sus brazos, o por lo menos eso solían decirme, y así crecí en esta casa rodeada de mucho amor. Papá y mamá dijeron que a pesar de que alguna vez quisieron más hijos eran completamente felices conmigo- tomó otra foto y me enseño a una niña jugando con muñecas en el piso frente a la joven pareja que la miraba con amor, esa debía ser ella de niña, dejó lo foto y suspiró -en fin, los años pasaron, mis abuelos murieron y para cuando tenía 16 años papá y mamá murieron y yo heredé la casa y la fortuna de mis padres, sin embargo procuro no utilizarla, me gusta valerme por mi misma, de eso hace ya tres años y bueno… esa es en resumen mi historia-

Ambas guardamos silencio por unos segundos -vaya es una historia muy linda, me gusta bastante- sonreí pasando mis ojos de una foto a otra y luego la miré rápidamente avergonzada -no digo que me guste que tus padres y tus abuelos… bueno no me refería a eso, esa parte es triste, y… bueno yo me refería a la parte del amor, y…-

-¡Esta bien!- ella rió viéndome y negó suavemente -entendí a lo que te referías y si, es una linda historia- ladeó la cabeza -lo que me recuerda que tu nunca me has contado la tuya, ¿cómo eran tus padres? ¿eran igual que tú?-

-Yo... bueno...- baje la vista al piso y fruncí el ceño, la verdad es que no tenía idea, la volteé a ver de nuevo y me encogí de hombros negando suavemente -la verdad es que no tengo idea, recuerdo el día que desperté en medio del bosque, sola, sin saber que era, que hacia ahí, nada de nada... antes de eso... solo es oscuridad y nada mas...-

Anne se acercó hasta mi y puso una mano sobre mi hombro -eso debe de ser difícil, no saber nada de quien eres o sobre tu familia, pero conmigo tienes una, y de ahora en adelante comienzas tu historia, de ahora en adelante formaras tus propios recuerdos, buscaremos que eres, y quizás un día podamos encontrar algo de tu familia-

La miré por un par de segundos mientras pensaba las cosas, entonces sonreí alegre -tienes toda la razón, tengo una familia ahora y no hay prisa, algún día sabré sobre mi vida previa- ella tenía razón, si podía ver el futuro, nada me impedía el averiguar algún día de mi pasado, mientras tanto, no tenía nada de prisa.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto escribir un poco mas de Anne y su historia, y bueno, me encanto por fin saciar la curiosidad de Alice! El siguiente capítulo ya esta listo así que nos vemos por aquí el próximo Viernes.**

**Si te gusto la historia, tienes quejas sugerencias, peticiones, comentarios, o lo que sea, dejen un review! no les cuesta mas allá de un minuto y a mi me inspiran y me ayudan a seguir adelante. Respondo a cada uno de ellos**

**Gracias a Bruj y a Kykio88 por sus reviews, no encontré forma de responder pero agradezco sus comentarios y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias, de nuevo ¡Gracias! ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	16. Letras y libros

**Un día después por fallas técnicas pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, Alice tiene que seguir aprendiendo muchas cosas y Anne le sigue enseñando poco a poco, pero mejor los dejo para que lo lean, espero que lo disfrute tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Ese día después de guardar el resto de las fotos, pasamos el resto de la tarde en su estudio. Si antes me había gustado verla trabajar desde lejos, ahora que podía verla de cerca me encantaba. Me maravilla lo metódica que era para hacer las cosas, según ella, eso era lo que hacía que la gente confiara en su trabajo y la buscara tanto. Durante toda la tarde la vi cortar tela con lo que ella llamaba patrones, acomodarla en los maniquís, asegurarla con alfileres, y una vez que estaba segura de que quedaba bien, la cosía a mano con cuidado en algunas partes y en otras la cosía con las maquinas que tenía.

Cuando llego la noche dejó todo a un lado, comió su cena y se fue a dormir, yo en cambio esperé a que durmiera profundamente, me envolví en la capa negra que ella misma me había hecho y regalado, y ayudada de mis visiones salí a cazar al bosque de nuevo.

Esa misma rutina se repitió durante semanas, solo que en el día después de cansarme de ver lo mismo, me sentaba en la escalera y escuchaba a la gente que iba y venía, imaginándome como serían, e imaginándome atendiéndolos. Cuando llegaba la tarde observaba a Anne trabajar, e incluso poco a poco le había comenzado a ayudar, pasándole las cosas que me pedía (porque recordaba mejor donde estaban) le ayudaba a detener la tela cuando la cortaba, o las piezas sobre los maniquís mientras las acomodaba y aseguraba, la veía utilizar las maquinas y arreglar los detalles a mano, y la ayudaba a empaquetar las cosas cuando estaban listas. Cuando la noche llegaba, tomaba mi capa y salía de la casa regresando a casa antes del amanecer.

Algunas semanas después cuando ella no tenía tanto trabajo, le pedí a Anne que me enseñara a descifrar los libros de nuevo, la rutina de escuchar a las personas también había comenzado a aburrirme y necesitaba encontrar algo más interesante que hacer, ella por supuesto acepto y esa misma tarde comenzamos las lecciones.

-Y esa letra es la Z, la cosa esta en combinar los sonidos de las letras, una vez que te hayas aprendido todos, vas a poder enlazarlos y reconocer palabra por palabra- ella tenía un cuaderno en frente y me había enseñado cada una de las letras y como hacerlas en mayúsculas y minúsculas.

-¡Genial!- estaba segura de que cada una de ellas y sus sonidos se habían quedado en mi mente y ya podía unirlas, me puse de pie -voy por un libro y comenzamos a practicar- emocionada me encaminé hacía la biblioteca pero la voz de Anne me detuvo.

-¡No no no! todavía no, antes de que leas un libro, quiero que sepas hacer todas las letras, así no solo vas a saber leer, sino también a escribir- palmeó el asiento que estaba junto a ella -anda ven, ya seguiremos con los libros luego-

-Pero Anne...- hice cara triste tratando de convencerla, aunque la conocía bien y sabía que cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza no había como sacárselo -por favor ¿no podemos continuar con eso más tarde? en verdad quiero aprender-

Ella sólo rió y negó levemente -no seas impaciente, anda vamos, practica esto primero y cuando lo domines comenzamos a leer lo que quieras- de nuevo palmeo la silla -entre más rápido lo domines más rápido leerás...-

-Yo... es... no... agh- sabía perfectamente que cuando usaba ese tono de voz era prácticamente imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que me acerqué resignada hasta la silla y me dejé caer en ella. La silla crujió un poco ante mi fuerza y ambas abrimos los ojos un poco espantadas esperando que se rompiera, al ver que no lo hacía suspiré aliviada -se me olvida controlar esas cosas aun- murmuré, suspiré de nuevo y crucé los brazos –bueno ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

-Bien...- murmuró después de asegurarse de que la silla no iba a caer en pedacitos, entonces subió la mirada y al verme rompió en carcajadas -¡ay! Alice...- ella continuaba riendo y yo solo enarqué una ceja sin cambiar de posición, ella rió otro poco poniendo ambos brazos sobre su estomago -es que...- respiró profundo y trató de recobrar el aliento por un par de minutos hasta que pudo hablar -lo siento, es que eres tan impaciente, pero ten paciencia ¿sí? ya verás que vale la pena-

Me le quedé viendo por un par de segundos, me moría de ganas por leer -pero...- murmuré y mordí mi labio pensando por dos segundos más -ya ya, está bien- descrucé las brazos suspirando -dime que hago-

-Eso!- dijo emocionada y tomó el lápiz con el que había escrito- fíjate como lo agarro y fíjate como hago los trazos- apoyo el lápiz en el cuaderno y hoja por hoja fue poniendo una letra con su mayúscula y minúscula mientras yo me fijaba en como las hacía, cuando termino de hacerlas todas me tendió el lápiz -ahora tu, pero en lo que yo trabajo tu vas a llenar cada hoja por adelante y por detrás con cada una de las letras-

-Tienes que estar bromeando- tomé el lápiz en mis manos y me le quedé viendo sorprendida -¿es en serio? son muchas letras y más que eso, es mucho que llenar ¿no podría ser media página nada mas? Anda, por favor, estoy segura de que eso es suficiente-

-No, no- ella negó y sonrió -anda hazlo, no te va a llevar mucho tiempo, en menos de lo que crees vas a estar leyendo y escribiendo- se puso de pie dejándome en la mesa mientras ella iba a adelantar los pedidos que había en puerta.

Me quedé ahí sentada viendo la libreta delante de mí, me desesperaba tener que hacer eso, pero bueno, tal vez ella tenía razón, entre más rápido lo hiciera mejor, puse la punta del lápiz sobre la hoja e imite los trazos de la primera letra "hmm, sencillo" pensé y continué tomando confianza y velocidad con cada trazo, me detuve por un par de segundos, ella había dicho que tenía que llenar todo, y que entre más rápido lo hiciera más rápido leería ¿no? Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a mover el lápiz a toda velocidad sobre la hoja, sin embargo no pensé en que las cosas no eran tan resistentes como solía creer, unos trazos después el lápiz se partió a la mitad y la libreta quedó medio perforada. Sentí la vista de Anne sobre mí y levante la vista hacia ella avergonzada.

-Nadie te esta correteando Alice, no hay prisa- se acercó hasta donde estaba revisando el daño, negó suavemente, fue al estudio y abrió un cajón, sacó algo y regresó -trata de ir más despacio, ten paciencia- me tendió una libreta y un lápiz nuevo -de nuevo, y esta vez más lento, y no tan fuerte, no todo es irrompible como tú-

Tomé las cosas y las puse delante de mí, abrí la libreta y tome el lápiz -está bien, con calma- hice una mueca y comencé a trazar lentamente las letras con cuidado, cuando vio que había tomado ritmo y lo hacía bien, regreso a lo que hacía y yo seguí haciendo lo mismo.

Esa tarde pasó nuevamente lenta para mí, pero para cuando la noche llego, había logrado hacer lo que ella me había indicado con su aprobación y felicitación. Le pedí a Anne que si podía quedarme con ambas cosas y aceptó, cuando llegó la noche las deje en mi habitación y como ya era costumbre salí a cazar, solo que esta vez regresé mucho más temprano. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, tomé las cosas y me acomodé en la cama con ellas.

Pensé durante largo y rato y comencé a trazar, dibuje la luna reflejada en el lago primero, y descubrí que no me era tan difícil, simplemente recreaba sobre el papel lo que había visto antes, los recuerdos que había en mi mente y así comencé a dibujar cuanta cosa se me ocurría. Para cuando amaneció había dibujado además un cielo estrellado, los ciervos corriendo por el bosque, los ojos de los pumas en medio de la obscuridad, las hojas cayendo sobre el piso del bosque, un ave con sus crías en su nido, los peces en el agua, un claro lleno de flores en el bosque, un boceto de la cara de Anne, pero lo más importante, lo que había dibujado unas veinte veces hasta estar convencida de que me había quedado exactamente como en mis recuerdos, era él, dibuje su rostro poniendo cuidado en su mirada, lo ondulado de su cabello, las marcas bajo sus ojos, cada detalle que podía recordar lo plasmé en mi dibujo, ya l finalizar, me quedé contemplando su rostro contenta con lo que había hecho.

-Wow, has estado ocupada ¿verdad?- Anne entró en la habitación, el tiempo había pasado rápido y sin que lo notara, ella se agachó y tomó del piso un dibujo que había caído -vaya, eres bastante buena- se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a la orilla de esta -¿puedo verlos?

-Claro- asentí y junté los dibujos que tenía a mi lado, había arrancado algunas hojas de la libreta para poder hacerlos más cómoda, y ahora se encontraban esparcidos por la cama, cuando hube reunido todos se los di para que pudiera verlos.

-Vaya Alice, en verdad son muy buenos- iba pasando uno a uno dejándolos a un lado, tomó uno y lo puso junto a su rostro -soy yo- asentí y ella sonrió dejándolo a un lado también mientras veía los demás -hmm…- pasó el resto rápidamente hasta llegar al último, lo tomó enseñándomelo –no me digas ¿el chico de tus visiones?-

-Mi Mayor- asentí mirándolo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro tan solo con ver su cara dibujada -él es el que me ha acompañado desde el principio, desde que tengo memoria, aunque sea solo en mis visiones…-

Ella me miró por unos segundos sin decir nada, dejó a un lado el dibujo -está bien- sonrió no muy convencida y se puso de pie de un salto -hora de empezar el día, hoy tienes que hacer muchas letras para poder seguir con los libros- me guiñó un ojo y salió de mi recamara.

-Pero…- me quedé como con tonta con la boca abierta por unos segundos y salí corriendo detrás de ella -pero eso es injusto, ayer hice lo que me pediste y me dijiste que había salido excelente ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Porque la practica hace al maestro- siguió sin voltearme a ver escaleras abajo -eso solía decir mamá y creo que tiene toda la razón- se giró hacía mí y me guiñó un ojo

Toda la mañana traté de disuadirla de eso, pero sin nada de éxito, pasé el resto de la mañana y el día haciendo letras y letras, ya las había aprendido la primera vez y para cuando Anne cerró y regresó a ver lo que había hecho había llenado hojas y hojas e incluso podía hacerlas ya hacerlas sin ver.

-Mmmm- la miré con ojos de ilusión y ruego -me parece que lo has hecho muy bien creo que tal vez… no sería mala idea...- hizo una pequeña pausa y rió al ver mi rostro -que tratemos con los libros-

-¡Sí!- me paré de un salto dando pequeños brincos -¡por fin! vamos por uno- me giré y salí disparada rumbo a la biblioteca, sabía que ella me alcanzaría, y no me equivoqué, unos segundos más tarde la escuche entrar mientras yo trataba de decidirme entre todos -¡son tantos! ¿por cual empezamos?-

-Tranquila Alice- ella rió y caminó hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, busco entre los libros y regresó con tres pequeños libros -estos- dijo mostrándomelos -son los libros con los que aprendí a leer, ven vamos- dijo haciéndome una señal con la cabeza, la seguí y salimos de la biblioteca y nos sentamos de nuevo a la mesa, puso los libros sobre ella y abrió el primero -comencemos por este-

-Anne- al ver el libro la volteé a ver extrañada -aquí hay mas dibujos que palabras-

-Lo sé- ella sonrió ampliamente -son cuentos para niños, pero es mejor que aprendas así, cosas simples y sencillas primero, poco a poco iras aprendiendo mas-

La miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero en realidad sabía que no tenia caso pelearle, así que resignada, con un suspiro acepté.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! pobre Alice, me encanta hacer que se frustre xD pero ya tendrá sus recompensas.**

**Si te gusto la historia, deja un review, no te toma mucho tiempo y me alegras el día y me ayudas a inspirarme, se acepta de todo :D**

**Gracias a los que me dejan reviews, los tomo en cuenta a todos y gracias a todos ustedes que me leen ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	17. Difícil pregunta

**Un poquito, bueno... bastante tarde pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, otra más con el que me divertí mucho, Alice tiene que aprender de todo ¿o no? pero mejor dejo que lo lean ustedes mismos, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Durante días leí y releí historias de conejitos y elefantes, de gatos, aves y cualquier cosa que un niño pudiera encontrar divertido y entretenido, y que por supuesto a mí a los pocos minutos me habían cansado y ahora incluso hartado, y es que bueno ¿de qué me servía saber que el conejito quería cruzar la calle y no sabía cómo o que una abejita quería hacer amigas nuevas en el panal?

Después de unos días de estar leyendo el mismo tipo de historias, y estar viendo el mismo tipo de dibujitos me harté y fui a buscar a Anne a su estudio. Me paré delante de ella y deje los libros frente a ella.

-En serio, en serio, ya quiero leer otra cosa- me crucé de brazos con cara un tanto molesta -no me quejo, he aprendido muchas palabras de estos libros, pero después del quinto la historia fue más o menos la misma con diferentes personajes y son las mismas palabras una y otra vez, quiero aprender más-

-Bueno...- ella frunció el ceño pensando por un par de segundos, se puso de pie y tomo los libros en sus brazos, me volteo a ver y asintió lentamente -tienes razón, lo siento mucho Alice, te mantuve leyendo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo-

La miré sorprendida, en raras ocasiones me daba la razón con tanta facilidad y más aun cuando se trataba de enseñarme algo. Ella salió de la habitación y yo la seguí en silencio hasta la biblioteca, ella dejó los libros para niños en su lugar, buscando otros. Los nuevos libros no eran muy grandes pero tampoco eran tan pequeños, y definitivamente no tenían los mismos dibujitos.

-Ten- me tendió unos cinco libros y los tomé en silencio -son novelas cortas y algo sencillas- hice una mueca y antes de que dijera algo puso una mano delante de mi indicándome que me calmara -son sencillas sí, pero mucho más sustanciosas, ya verás que te van a gustar, estos ya no tienen dibujitos- ella sonrió y yo suspiré.

-Esta bien, gracias- le sonreí también y estudié uno de los libros -yo...- subí la mirada y la miré un poco avergonzada -yo lo siento, creo que quizás fui un poco ruda, es que me desespero fácil y bueno- encogí mis hombros -aun no es fácil tener el control de todo mi carácter y los impulsos-

-Es verdad- ella sonrió de nuevo y con la cabeza me indicó que la siguiera fuera de la biblioteca -pero también tienes razón en ponerte así, creo que te subestimo- me dio una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro y al llegar a su estudio de nuevo retomó el trabajo sin dejar de hablarme y darme una que otra mirada -olvido lo diferente que funcionan nuestras mentes, lo fácil y rápido que aprendes y entiendes todo, lo mucho que recuerdas, a veces se me olvida que no eres igual a mí y quiero tratarte como un humano- se detuvo un segundo contemplándome -pero definitivamente no lo eres, tu mente es increíble y tus habilidades también lo son, así que prometo dejar de tratarte como niña-

-Anne...- murmuré y asentí –gracias…- no sabía que mas decir, me había dejado sin habla, todo lo que decía era cierto y aunque no me gustaba la diferencia entre las dos, la verdad es que la había y grande, sin embargo agradecía el que tratara de entenderme de esa forma -yo... prometo que voy a quejarme menos y tratar de acoplarme más- jalé una silla de la cocina y me senté frente a ella -si quiero pasar por humana, creo que necesito empezar a comportarme como una- ella asintio y ambas sonreímos.

Esa tarde en lugar de leer, me quedé con ella ayudándole, viéndola trabajar y por supuesto seguimos hablando del tema, ambas acordamos en poner un poco mas de nuestra parte para que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles, y desde entonces así fue.

Todos los días mientras Anne atendía la tienda, yo me dedicaba a leer cada uno de los libros que encontraba o mejor dicho, ella me daba. A veces cuando no conocía una palabra iba con ella o esperaba a que estuviera libre y me la explicaba. Por las noches cazaba, y hacia dibujos de lo que veía o de las cosas que imaginaba cuando leía. También había comenzado a hacer bocetos como los que ella hacía, tomaba la idea de uno de sus dibujos, los modificaba en mi mente y creaba nuevos vestidos, sin embargo aun no le había mostrado ninguno, además estaba segura de que podía hacer ya lo mismo que ella hacía en su estudio de tanto que le había ayudado.

Ambas estábamos contentas y nos habíamos acoplado perfectamente la una a la otra y las cosas eran sencillas, aunque a veces ponía en aprietos a Anne sin querer, como la vez en que pregunte sobre un tema en particular...

Había leído ya casi todos los libros de la casa, y ahora me encontraba leyendo una historia en la que la mujer iba a tener un hijo y tenía complicaciones en el parto. La verdad era que desde la primera vez que leí sobre un embarazo me había llamado la atención el tema. Primero me pregunte si alguna vez podría ser madre y tener un pequeño en mis brazos como lo describían las historias, incluso me imagine un pequeño niño parecido a mi Mayor, el chico en mis visiones, pero antes que nada tenía una duda que me mataba de la curiosidad...

¿Como llegaba el bebe a el vientre de la mama? Me quedaba claro que en el proceso participaban el hombre y la mujer, pero seguía sin entender cómo. En los libros solo había cosas como 'y del fruto de su amor nació un niño', 'esa noche se demostraron su amor y engendraron un pequeño', 'un pequeño nacido de su pasión' y cosas por el estilo, pero en ningún lado mencionaban como llegaba el bebe ahí, ¿un beso quizá? ¿tenían que seguir alguna serie de pasos? ¿cómo demonios llegaba el bebe ahí?

Ese día en la tarde cuando pasé esa parte del parto deje el libro a un lado, me senté con Anne a verla trabajar como todos los días mientras en mi mente ese tema daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Me podrías traer un poco de agua por favor?- levanté la vista y la miré confundida, su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, llevaba ya más de una hora pensando en el tema -que si puedes traerme un poco de agua por favor- me repitió su pregunta al ver mi confusión y me miró extrañada.

-Perdón, si claro, ahora te la traigo- me puse de pie y fui por un vaso con agua, era bueno que mi mente fuera capaz de vigilar tantas cosas, porque de otra forma seguramente habría chocado y habría tirado todo, cuando tuve el vaso regresé con ella y se lo di -vaso con agua- dije distraídamente.

-Gracias…- Anne murmuró y continuó viéndome extrañada, siguiéndome con la mirada mientras me sentaba de nuevo -¿estás bien?- ladeó la cabeza mirándome pensativa -te vez algo distraída y... ¿confundida quizás?-

-Oh, sí, estoy bien- la miré y le sonreí tratando de calmarla -es solo que estaba pensando en cosas que he leído últimamente- suspiré y fruncí el ceño -algunas cosas pueden ser frustrantes y confusas-

-Ya veo- ella rió y negó levemente, dio un trago a su agua y bajo la mirada para seguir trabajando -has estado leyendo mucho últimamente, me imagino que has encontrado cosas interesantes, dime- se adelanto para tomar otro trozo de tela y unirlo a la prenda que cosía - ¿qué has estado leyendo? ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan intrigada y confundida?-

-Si, he estado leyendo mucho- asentí y me acomodé en la silla -bueno, más que nada eh estado leyendo novelas, cuentos y cosas por el estilo- fruncí el ceño ligeramente -tu sabes, de príncipes, princesas, amores imposibles que al final se vuelven realidad, viajes a mundos maravillosos, cosas como esa-

-Hmm, esas novelas son lindas, me gusta mucho leerlas- subió la mirada, me estudió por un par de segundos y me miró confundida -sigo sin entender que puedes haber encontrado en esas historias que te confundiera tanto, llevas un muy buen rato pensativa, incluso diría que llevas unos cuantos días así-

-Ah bueno- ladeé la cabeza - en realidad encontré lo mismo en varias de esas novelas, y bueno, creo que tengo las bases entendidas pero no entiendo el procedimiento por así decirlo, sé que es lo que se necesita y lo que involucra, pero no entiendo del todo el cómo se hace, eh repasado en mi cabeza varias posibilidades, pero no creo que estén correctas, aunque tal vez sean un poco acertadas y bueno yo...-

-¡Alice!- Anne me detuvo y la volteé a ver, su cara era de entre sorpresa, diversión y confusión -creo que estas mas confundida de lo que pensaba, de hecho comienzas a confundirme a mí, respira profundo, cálmate y dime, ¿qué es lo que te está confundiendo? ¿cuál es tu duda?-

-Cierto, lo siento- tomé una respiración profunda ordenando al mismo tiempo mis pensamientos, al ver que hacáa eso Anne bajo la mirada para seguir con su trabajo -Bueno, como dije eh estado leyendo novelas e historias, y en todas ellas hay historias de amor, tu sabes parejas que se enamoran, y cuando por fin pueden estar juntos, se casan y tienen hijos y viven felices para siempre- ella subió la vista y asintió sin entender aun cual era mi duda -y bueno, últimamente me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza una de esas cosas, creo que entiendo las bases, se que para que sea posible tienen que participar los dos, pero -fruncí el ceño y ella asintió invitándome a continuar mientras bebía de su agua -bueno, la cosa es... ¿cómo llegan los bebes al vientre de la mama?- ella abrió los ojos grandes sorprendida y escupió el agua que acababa de tomar salpicándolo todo y dándome apenas tiempo para esquivarla.

-A... Alice- dijo tosiendo y golpeándose un poco el pecho -pensé que ibas a preguntarme sobre el amor, o el matrimonio, pero... ¿¡eso!- se sonrojó fuertemente y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando aparentemente de alejar algún pensamiento -yo... yo... bueno mira, nace del amor de dos personas- dijo aclarando su garganta.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré seria -eso no ayuda nada- suspiré y negué levemente -entiendo el amor, o por lo menos lo que es y que se siente- sonreí recordando a mi chico rubio por un momento, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza concentrándome de nuevo -y también entiendo lo del matrimonio, pero lo de los bebes no- fruncí de nuevo el ceño y rodé los ojos -siempre dicen que nace del amor de los enamorados, de su pasión y cosas como esa, pero no entiendo, ¿se aman tanto que el bebe aparece ahí?- pregunté ladeando la cabeza curiosa.

Anne me miro un tanto nerviosa -bueno no... yo... este... no aparecen...- suspiró y negó levemente -no, no aparecen espontáneamente, e implica un poco más que solo amor, es cuando...- ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño pensando -es que es bueno... cuándo...- levanto las manos frustrada y negó -yo no soy la mejor para explicarte esas cosas, eso se lo debes preguntar a un doctor- se detuvo por un segundo y asintió emocionada -¡sí! ¡eso! mejor pregunta a un doctor, el te va a explicar perfectamente-

-¡¿Qué?- la mire estupefacta por unos segundos, siempre me había contestado todas mis dudas y ahora solo me había dejado con mas curiosidad -¿y cómo le voy a preguntar a un doctor si solo te conozco a ti? siempre me has contestado ¿por qué no me puedes decir tu?- hice cara de puchero tratando de convencerla de que me dijera.

-Porque, porque... porque no puedo- volvió la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo -ya cuando puedas hablar con mas humanos le preguntaras a alguien, yo...- se sonrojó fuertemente y negó rápidamente -yo no sé como explicarte, te confundiría y mas y no...-

-Por favor Anne... llevo días dándole vueltas al asunto, no creo que puedas confundirme yo creo que...-

-¿Podrías pasarme aquel trozo de tela por favor?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza el rincón, fruncí el ceño pero ella ni siquiera me miraba, suspiré profundo y me pusé de pie para alcanzarle el trozo de tela.

Ese día y un par de días más, seguí tratando de convencerla, pero solo conseguí negativas y que me repitiera lo mismo "le vas a tener que preguntar a un doctor". Me iba a quedar con la duda, pero solo por ahora, porque si de algo estaba segura es que un día lo averiguaría, aunque... ya no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, después de todo, si Anne decía que me confundiría y que mejor le preguntará a un doctor era porque debía de ser un proceso muy complicado, y según lo que había leído en algunas de las novelas, el parto era difícil y sumamente doloroso, tal vez el proceso era peor... tal vez ser humano no era tan fácil después de todo, y tal vez era mejor no saber algunas cosas.

* * *

**Pobre Alice se quedó con la duda u_u jaja pero en algún momento abra la verdad de como llegan ahí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme, y dejen un review, me alegran el día y me ayudan a inspirarme y les toma menos de un minuto, respondo todos los que puedo y los tomo en cuenta :)**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	18. Origenes

**Una semana atrasada por problemas técnicos, pero ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo, pero sin mas los dejo para que lo lean ^^**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

El tema de los bebes después de unos días de seguir insistiéndole simplemente quedo atrás. Me había quedado claro que por más que intentara Anne no me diría absolutamente nada y la verdad es que después de darle vueltas y vueltas en la mente, había decidido que podía esperar por la respuesta, de todos modos no creía que fuera muy agradable.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde aquello y todo había pasado de forma tranquila, lo único que me preocupaba es que quedaban ya pocos libros por leer, y no sabía que iba a hacer si se me terminaban. Desde que había comenzado a leer, había buscado en cada uno de los libros pistas sobre lo que era, mi origen, sin ningún éxito debo agregar. En verdad llegué a creer que no encontraría nada y se lo mismo le dije a Anne, sin embargo ella me dijo que era porque en casa no teníamos los libros correctos, estaba segura que encontraríamos sobe el tema, solo teníamos que buscar bien.

Una tarde Anne llego emocionada después de hacer una entrega, llevaba días sospechando que algo hacía después de las entregas pues tardaba más de lo común en regresar a casa, sin embargo no tenía idea de que podía ser ¿verse con un chico quizás? era difícil saberlo ya que siempre llegaba impregnada de los aromas de los humanos con que se cruzaba.

La miré extrañada y enarque una ceja -vienes contenta- dejé a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y me acerqué con curiosidad a ella -¿alguna novedad? has estado un poco rara estos días-

-¡Claro que estoy contenta! tengo una sorpresa para ti- dejó el abrigo en el perchero y tomó un bolso grande que había traído con sigo -ven, vamos a la biblioteca- la seguí hasta la biblioteca sin preguntar pero intrigada por lo que llevaba en el bolso, ella entro y lo dejo en la mesa de centro dedicándose luego a encender las luces.

-Una sorpresa... y ¿qué tipo de sorpresa necesita que estemos en la biblioteca?- pregunté mientras la ayudaba a prender las demás luces y ella cerraba las cortinas, me detuve un segundo y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera un momento en el futuro y enarque una ceja- ¿libros? me trajiste más libros- no me quejaba, al contrario, lo agradecía enormemente porque se me acababan y más libros significaban menos días de aburrimiento, pero no entendía porque tanto alboroto.

-Si te traje libros- terminó de acomodar las cortinas, se giró y me señaló con el dedo -y nada de espiar, deja de buscar y espera paciente- una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie que pasara por ahí nos vería y estaban las luces encendidas se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la mesa de centro y me indico con un gesto que me sentara -de acuerdo, he ido todas las tardes a la biblioteca para hacer algunas investigaciones-

-Ya decía yo que algo habías estado haciendo- murmuré mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón largo, la miré curiosa y ella me volteo a ver, enarqué una ceja y ella sonrió sin decir nada, fruncí el ceño y sonrió aun más, encogí los hombros y levante las manos preguntando y ella solo sonrió más, suspiré frustrada –bueno ¿y?- ladeé la cabeza -¿qué has estado investigando?

-¡Oh!- saltó en su asiento emocionada dando un aplauso - es genial en realidad- tomó uno de los libros y me miró emocionada -ya verás que te va a encantar lo que descubrí- abrió el libro y buscó entre las paginas lentamente, una por una mientras yo esperaba, comencé a mover el pie nerviosamente hasta que me desespere y bufe, ella se rio fuertemente y negó levemente -te desesperas rápido- sonrió y me indicó que me acercara con una mano -estuve investigando y ya sé que eres-

-¿E... en serio?- pregunté sorprendida -sabes que soy?- ella asintió y levantó un libro en el aire enseñándome la portada, la contemplé por unos segundos leyendo y releyendo el titulo que en realidad no significaba nada para mí -vaya...- murmuré -¿eso soy?-

-Así es...- asintió lentamente y me sonrió - estuve leyendo muchos libros en la biblioteca y los comparé con todas las cosas que sabemos sobre ti- ladeó ligeramente la boca -no encontré nada exacto o completamente igual a lo que eres, pero si se aproximan bastante y... sí, estoy segura de que eso eres- sonrió y estiró su mano entregándome uno de los libros -te podría contar lo que leí, pero creo que sería mucho mejor si los lees por ti misma y hablamos después de ello-

-Esta bien- murmuré estudiando la portada del libro entre mis manos, la cual mostraba algo así como una bestia con largos colmillos en la portada, levante la vista y sonreí a Anne -los voy a empezar a leer y estudiar ahora mismo-

-¡Excelente!- asintió y se puso de pie -yo seguiré trabajando, tengo que entregar una prueba si es posible para mañana, una mujer del teatro vio mis vestidos y le gustaron, si le llevo uno que le guste mañana probablemente me haga un pedido grande para toda la compañía- sonrió emocionada mientras salía de la habitación, un par de segundos más tarde regreso asomando la cabeza- ah, se me olvidaba, ten cuidado con los libros, son de la biblioteca y hay que regresarlos-

-Esta bien, tendré cuidado con ellos- dije subiendo la voz mientras ella se alejaba -espero que termines rápido la muestra- le deseé lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera- cielos... -murmuré para mí misma viendo los libros que tenia frente a mí. Despacio me puse de pie, coloqué el libro que me había dado sobre los otros y los contemplé por unos segundos sin atreverme a tomarlos.

Durante muchas noches y días me había cuestionado que era, a pesar de mantenerme ocupada lo más que podía, no podía evitar que ese tema en particular regresara una y otra vez a mi mente. A pesar de que Anne me trataba siempre como a una igual, no podía evitar el sentirme aparte, sabía perfectamente que no era como ella y había comenzado a preguntarme si había alguien más como yo en el mundo... pero tenía que haberlo, después de todo mi mayor, el chico de mis visiones, el que me había acompañado siempre y el otro joven que había visto alguna vez en mis visiones, eran iguales a mi ¿no? o por lo menos eso me había parecido.

Y ahora... tenía la respuesta frente a mis ojos, si había mas como yo, y ahora sabía lo que era, todas las respuestas a lo que era frente a mí en esos libros y no me atrevía a tocarlos... Me emocionaba increíblemente el conocer más sobre mí, sobre los míos, estaba segura de que al saber más cosas seria mucho más sencillo el aprender a dominar mis instintos y mi don, y tal vez encontraría alguien que me ayudara, sin embargo... también la idea me aterraba, ahora el hecho de que éramos diferentes se iba a hacer más evidente, pero sobre todo real y... ¿qué tan diferentes éramos? ¿podríamos realmente convivir? ¿había alguien que lo hubiera intentado antes?

Suspiré fuertemente y tome un libro del montón, lo sostuve entre mis manos unos segundos, contuve la respiración y lo abrí pasando las primeras páginas en blanco hasta donde comenzaba, leí el primer renglón y lo cerré de golpe -demonios...- murmuré para mí misma -no seas cobarde Alice- me dije en voz baja regañándome, suspiré profundamente y cuadré los hombros -ok...- tomé todos los libros que había traído entre mis brazos, y salí de la biblioteca. Me asomé para ver a Anne, estaba sumamente concentrada en su trabajo, lo que me hizo sonreír al instante y sin hacer ruido para no distraerla subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Después de dejar todos los libros sobre mi cama, tomé de uno de mis cajones una libreta en blanco y un par de lápices, los deje también ahí, cerré mi puerta y me giré lentamente viendo las cosas sobre la cama -vamos Alice- me dije a mi misma, y tomando valor me senté en la cama y tomé el primer libro entre mis manos.

Esa tarde la pase leyendo, las hojas volaban ante mis ojos y al poco tiempo el miedo había sido sustituido por la avidez de saber más, en la libreta iba tomando notas y detalles de la descripción que cada uno de los libros daba, al final las compararía todas conmigo. Las horas volaron y los libros también, de tal forma que cuando me di cuenta ya era muy avanzada la noche. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño extrañada de no haber escuchado a Anne subir a su recamara ¿había estado tan absorta en la lectura?

Dejé por un momento los libros a un lado y salí de mi habitación, me acerqué en silencio a la de Anne y me sorprendí al no verla ahí. Extrañada bajé, de seguro seguía con lo de su vestido… y no me equivocaba, ella seguía concentrada cociendo, y se veía bastante cansada.

-Sigues aquí- puntualicé lo obvio y ella se sorprendió al escucharme, dio un pequeño salto en su silla y levantó la vista para verme -perdón- levanté mis manos rápidamente para disculparme -debí hacer algo de ruido, te espante- ella suspiró relajándose y volvió la mirada a su trabajo.

-Esta bien Alice, no te preocupes- siguió cociendo por un par de segundos y dio un gran bostezo -de hecho... creo que tu compañía me haría bien, me estoy quedando dormida y aun me falta un poco- dejó un momento todo sobre la mesa , se estiró elevando los brazos en el aire y me hizo un seña con la cabeza para que me sentara -y dime ¿qué tal la lectura?-

-Interesante- contesté y me senté delante de ella -tenías razón, hay muchas similitudes y sin embargo ninguno de los libros está del todo correcto- suspiré -hay algunos en los que en realidad creo que si soy lo que describen, o por lo menos me aproximo, y hay otros en los que simplemente me parece que no lo soy- coloque mis codos sobre la mesa y recargué mi cabeza en mis manos suspirando de nuevo un tanto frustrada.

-Bueno...- Anne me estudió por unos momentos y sonrió -Alice, es obvio que no vas a encontrar exacto lo que eres, esos son libros de leyendas, mitos, algunas novelas y cuentos- se levantó de su asiento, tomó su tasa caminando a la cocina mientras seguía hablando y yo la seguía con la mirada -ninguno de ellos es del todo real, pero muchas de las leyendas y mitos se basan en historias reales- se sirvió otro poco de café, que sin duda llevaba toda la noche tomando y regresó a su asiento- además, creo que en lo básico están todos de acuerdo y son realmente acertados-

-La sangre- murmuré apenas audible para Anne, ella asintió sin decir nada dando un sorbo a su café, fruncí el ceño considerando lo que acababa de decir mientras la observaba volver al trabajo. Ella tenía razón, tal vez no eran del todo acertadas las descripciones, pero al fin y al cabo eran historias, y todas coincidían en algunos puntos -hmmm...- ella levantó la vista para verme y yo ladeé ligeramente la cabeza -vampiro- dije en voz alta abrazando la realidad de lo que era -por lo menos ahora sé lo que soy- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Exacto- sonrió ampliamente -ya no tendrás esa incertidumbre, y si quieres puedo traer más libros y seguiremos investigando sobre ello- le sonreí también y asentí sin decir nada, la verdad es que quería investigar todo lo posible, porque de los pocos libros que había alcanzado a leer ese día algo me había preocupado... no había ninguno, en donde el vampiro no se alimentara de sangre humana ¿sería yo en verdad la primera en intentarlo? miré a Anne preocupada por un par de segundos hasta que se dio cuenta- ¿estás bien?- preguntó extrañada

-¡Sí!- contesté rápidamente ocultando la preocupación y sonriendo -solo me preguntaba si no será muy pesado para ti estar llevando y trayendo libros, se que son pesados-

-¡Claro que no!- ella negó levemente algo divertida -me gusta ir a la biblioteca- se sonrojo un poco, aunque no entendí porque y bajo rápidamente la mirada a su trabajo.

-Esta bien...- murmuré mirándola extrañada por unos segundos, negué levemente y lo deje pasar -y ¿cómo vas con eso?- señale con la cabeza el vestido que parecía estar casi listo -siempre has sido dedicada, pero creo que es la primera vez que te veo taaaan dedicada-

-Casi termino- lo estiró sonriente para que lo viera y me quede maravillada ante lo hermoso de este, no se parecía a los vestidos de la tienda, era mucho más elegante y pomposo, algo como lo que me había imaginado serían los vestidos de las princesas de los cuentos. Al ver como lo miraba, Anne sonrió aun más -siempre quise hacer uno de estos, pero es difícil que alguien use ya uno así, por eso fui al teatro- sonrió de nuevo emocionada -si logro que les guste, voy a poder hacer muchos vestidos como este y disfraces diferentes-

-¡Genial!- exclamé contagiada por la emoción y la ilusión que ella reflejaba en sus ojos y su forma de hablar -estoy segura de que les va a encantar, es realmente hermoso y uno de tus mejores vestidos, si no es que el mejor-

-Gracias Alice- sonrió y de nuevo acomodó el vestido para terminar los últimos detalles -pero ya es tarde, y me he dado cuenta que sales de noche- la miré sorprendida por ello y ella solo me hizo una seña con la mano indicándome que no importaba -creo que es hora de que la vampira vaya a cazar- sonrió levemente por un momento y siguió con lo suyo.

-Mmm- murmuré aun sorprendida por lo observadora que era y asentí -tienes razón- corrí a mi recamara y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba de vuelta con la capa que ella me había regalado, me cubrí con ella y le sonreí a Anne -nos vemos más tarde- ella solo asintió y se despidió con la mano, durante mi cacería y todo la noche, una sola palabra ocupo mi mente "vampiro".

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, Alice por fin sabe ya lo que es! y cosas nuevas vienen para ella, así que no dejen de leer que sigue la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio y considero, y me inspiran y emocionan. **

**Dejen un review si les gusta la historia, en verdad no les toma mas allá de un minuto y a mi me gusta saber sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	19. Ansiedad

**Otro capítulo más! Lamento haber tardado, pero mi agenda a estado un poco apretada y no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir como me gustaría, tal vez no pueda subir los capítulos cada semana, pero tratare de hacerlo por lo menos cada 15 días. Espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y con mi imaginación.**

* * *

Al pasar los días seguí leyendo los libros que Anne había traído a la casa, y antes de que pasara una semana los había terminado todos. Era verdad que ninguno me describía correctamente, pero si describían muchas de mis "habilidades" todas dispersas en varios libros. Ahora me preguntaba si habrían muchos como yo, en el tiempo que había pasado desde que había despertado en medio del bosque, nunca me había encontrado con uno en mi camino. También estaba un poco desconcertada, en ninguno de los libros existía la idea de que uno de los míos viviera con un humano, y mucho menos que no se alimentaran de ellos, sin embargo… era posible ¿no? Hasta ahora lo había logrado sin accidentes, y cada día me era más fácil el hacerlo, además él me lo había dicho, o bueno me lo diría, yo era capaz de todo, y en eso tenía que confiar.

Anne había estado nerviosa todos esos días, esperando a que llegara el día en que darían el resultado de las pruebas, al parecer no solo ella había mandado una prueba y tenía que competir, por así decirlo, con otras tantas costureras más. Parecía un tanto loca, andaba por toda la casa haciendo todo y haciendo nada, movía cosas tratando de acomodarlas y al rato pasaba y las reacomodaba de forma distinta. No hablaba de otra cosa más que de eso y en su estudio no se concentraba, comenzaba algo y lo dejaba, empezaba más tarde otra cosa y lo dejaba. Con el paso de los días comencé a evitarla un poco, me estresaba un poco su nerviosismo, hasta que por fin el día llegó.

Me encontraba sentada en la biblioteca leyendo una novela, cuando la escuché llegar. Dejé el libro rápidamente a un lado sobre la mesa y me puse de pie venía corriendo al parecer y eso me puso alerta y lista para defenderla, escuché atentamente por unos segundos, pero no escuché a nadie más. Suspiré aliviada y relaje mi posición, camine hasta la cocina para esperarla curiosa de porque venía así de la calle. No tuve que esperar mucho, un minuto después la escuché entrar en la tienda, y unos segundos más tarde ya iba entrando por la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- me pasó de largo sin notarme y se asomó al cubo de la escalera buscándome -¡Alice!- gritó de nuevo.

-Dime- dije curiosa y divertida por su actitud y no pude evitar reír levemente al ver el salto que daba espantada.

-Alice- se llevo una mano al corazón mientras giraba hacia donde yo estaba -¡pero qué susto me has dado! no te vi-

-Creo... que lo note- comenté divertida, me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella -¿pero tú que tienes? ¿por qué vienes así de agitada?- mientras hacía la pregunta varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, pude ver como su rostro cambiaba a emocionado, sus ojos brillaron recordando lo que al parecer quería decirme y yo me espanté y di dos grandes pasos hacia atrás al escuchar un sonoro grito emocionado de su parte -¿Pero qué...?- comencé a preguntar espantada pero fui interrumpida por ella que emocionada se arrojo hacia el frente abrazándome y luego tomo mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a saltar y darnos vueltas.

-¡Lo logré lo logré! ¡Alice lo logré!- ella chillaba mientras yo la veía aun media espantada tratando de seguir sus saltos y giros emocionados.

-Anne tranquilízate- dimos un par más de vueltas, o mejor dicho, la seguí en ellas para no lastimarla -¡Anne!- dije alzando la voz sin llegar a gritar y ella se detuvo en el acto contemplándome -¡respira! trata de calmarte y entonces sí, explícame de que estás hablando- ella me miró por un par de segundos y asintió.

-Lo siento- soltó mis manos seria y unos segundos después chillo de nuevo emocionada- ¡es que no lo puedo evitar! no puedo creer que lo haya logrado, que me hayan escogido- chilló de nuevo y fue corriendo a colgar su abrigo y su bolso. En ese momento lo entendí.

-¡Te escogieron en el teatro!- le dije emocionada y me senté en la mesa a escucharla, seguro me iba a contar todo con detalles.

-¡Siiiii!- chillo emocionada de nuevo y solté una pequeña risa, ella regresó y se sentó frente a mí en la mesa -les encanto mi vestido y la calidad de él, me dijeron que ninguno de los que llevaron se comparaba y que fue unánime la decisión, toda la compañía de teatro voto por él y...- levantó las manos en el aire emocionada -¡me escogieron!-

-¡Genial!- no pude evitar reír al verla así de emocionada -me da mucho gusto que te hayan escogido, se cuanto querías que te dieran ese trabajo- sonreí -y bueno dime ¿cuando empiezas? ¿ya tienes pedidos?-

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente y negó -no, aun no, pero mañana o pasado me dijeron que venían, al parecer hay una gran puesta en escena que esta próxima , me van a traer los bocetos de los trajes para que comience a hacerlos, suelen ensayar con ellos para acostumbrarse y ver cómo moverse, así que… me parece que esta semana será un tanto pesada, entre más rápido entregue todo mucho mejor-

-Ya veo- sonreí al notar la emoción con la que hablaba -en ese caso será una semana realmente atareada para ti, trataré de no meterme mucho en tu camino para no estorbarte- ella negó rápidamente al escucharme.

-¡No no no!- movió rápidamente la cabeza negando varias veces hasta detenerse un par de segundos después llevando su mano a la cabeza -me maree- dijo en voz baja y rio levemente -no hace falta que te alejes o algo así, de hecho pensaba que tal vez si quieres podrías ayudarme ya sabes- se encogió de hombros -pensé que podrías aprender un poco más de lo que hago, quien sabe… quizás después puedas hacer ropa por ti sola-

La contemplé por un par de segundos seria -¿es en serio?- pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pues claro- ella me miró extrañada y enarcó una ceja -a menos claro que tu no quieras…-

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunté en voz alta -¡claro que quiero!- me levanté de la silla dando saltitos alrededor de la mesa mientras aplaudía -podría ayudarte, aprendería más y podría hacer vestidos tan lindos como los tuyos , y luego aprendería a hacer más cosas, y cocería, y haría miles de cosas lindas, cosas para ti y para mi, y quien sabe, quizás algún día las podríamos poner en la tienda, y alguien las vería, y le gustarían, y las comprarían, y las usarían, y habría gente en la calle usando cosas que yo cree, y se verían mas lindas, y…-

-¡Alice!- Anne me interrumpió y soltó una carcajada cuando la voltee a ver intrigada -estas realmente peor que yo- volvió a reír y negó levemente con la cabeza -pero entiendo tu emoción- sonrió suavemente viéndome -y por supuesto que todas esas cosas que me dijiste se pueden hacer realidad, quizás después hasta seas mejor que yo-

-¡Claro que no!- negué rápidamente y me senté de nuevo a la mesa -definitivamente tu eres la mejor, no veo como podría superarte, serias mi maestra-

-¡Precisamente!- rió de nuevo –los alumnos suelen sobrepasar a sus maestros , además estoy segura de que con tus habilidades no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que seas mucho mejor que yo-

Esa tarde la pasamos discutiendo sobre si seria algún día mejor que ella o no, también sobre lo que ella creía le mandarían a hacer para la puesta en escena y lo emocionada que estaba por ello, lo difícil que sería tener todo a tiempo, y las cosas en las que podría ayudarle, y así la tarde se nos fue y la noche callo, Anne se fue a descansar y yo salí a cazar un rato, para después regresar y leer otro tanto.

La mañana del día siguiente corrió lenta en espera de las noticias, Anne estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, cada tantos minutos entraba a la casa diciéndome que no llegaban y yo trataba de calmarla diciéndole que ya vendrían. Para el medio día había comenzado a desesperarme realmente con su ansiedad, estábamos ambas en la mesa de la cocina y yo contemplaba como ella jugaba con su comida desanimada.

-En serio Anne ya vendrán- repetí por enésima vez-apenas ayer te dijeron que si y que venían hoy o mañana, no te desesperes-

-Lo sé- contesto desanimada en un murmullo y dio un gran suspiro aun sin probar comida

-Hmm- negué levemente y me eché hacia tras recargándome en el respaldo de la silla, ella seguiría así hasta que le trajeran los diseños y no había manera de que supiéramos cuando vendrían… -oh- dije en voz alta cuando se me ocurrió, ella me volteo a ver extrañada al escucharme y volvió a lo suyo un par de segundos después. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Había estado usando mi don para salir a cazar sin que nadie me viera, y para evitar problemas en casa, pero… ¿debía de poder usarlo para más cosas cierto? Quizá si…

Me enderecé en la silla y me concentré en lo que quería ver, la hora en la que vendrían las personas del teatro, a los pocos segundo mi visión se nublo y comencé a ver imagines, al principio rápidas, vagas y confusas, iban y venían sin que pudiera entenderlas, respire profundo y me concentre aun mas tratando de enfocar mis visiones a solo lo que estaba buscando hasta que lo encontré, me fije en el tiempo en la que la visión se llevaba a cabo asegurándome de no confundirme.

-¿Alice? ¡Alice!- parpadeé rápidamente un par de veces volviendo al presente, busqué con la mirada lo que me había sacado de las visiones hasta darme cuenta de que había sido la voz de Anne llamándome que ahora me veía una tanto preocupada -¿estás bien?-

-Si- asentí lentamente y sonreí -claro que estoy bien ¿Por?- ella enarco una ceja.

-Parecía como si no estuvieras aquí- ladeo la cabeza mirándome confundida -te llamé varias veces pero solo veías la pared sin contestar... era como si estuvieras en otro mundo no se…-

-¡Oh! Lo siento- reí al ver su cara -estaba haciendo un pequeño experimento el cual debo decir creo que fue exitoso- fruncí el ceño perdiéndome un segundo en mis pensamientos -aunque claro, primero hay que ver si en verdad pasa, porque si no…- Anne se aclaró la garganta llamando mi atención, tenía una ceja enarcada y me miraba fijamente. Nos quedamos así por un par de segundos, mirándonos una a la otra hasta que ella se desesperó.

-Bueno ¿y?- pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Ay!- levante las manos al frente -lo siento, me perdí en lo que pensaba- sonreí levemente y al ver que no relajaba su posición suspiré y negué levemente -tranquilízate, pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte ya sabes, usando una de mis capacidades -sonreí ampliamente y ella solo enarcó una ceja. Vaya humor que se cargaba con esto de la ansiedad, rodeé los ojos -vienen del teatro en unos 15 minutos, deberías de alistarte-

-¿Que…?- ella abrió mucho los ojos un instante después entendiendo a lo que me refería -¿es en serio?- preguntó emocionada, asentí sonriendo -¡genial!- se levantó de un salto, dejo a un lado el plato con la comida y salió corriendo por la puerta, regresó un minuto más tarde, se había reacomodado el cabello y ahora se acomodaba la ropa, se apresuro y salió corriendo por la puerta de la tienda. Un par de segundos después asomo su cara y me sonrió -gracias Alice-

-No hay de que- sonreí de regresó y la vi desaparecer por la puerta. Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa y recargué en ellos la cabeza mientras esperaba a ver que lo que pasaba.

Al pasar los quince minutos, la campana de la puerta de la tienda sonó indicando que alguien entraba, sonreí para mí misma al escuchar a una joven decir que venía de la compañía de teatro. Podía manejar mis visiones, y cada día era mejor en ello lo cual me tenía muy complacida, tal vez ahora podía buscar a mi mayor en ellas cada vez que quisiera. Me enderece y pensé en tratar de verlo ahora, pero el ruido de la puerta me interrumpió. Anne entró corriendo emocionada igual que el día anterior.

-¡Por fin!- sonreí ampliamente al verla así y ella se paro frente a mi -tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

* * *

**Anne y Alice se parecén tanto! Creo que Alice sacó un poco de su carácter de ella, Alice por fin va a poder hacer cosas en lo que le apasiona, la ropa y la moda! Seguro le va a ir bien en eso, como creen que les vaya con el pedido del teatro? esperó que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejan review, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo más, tengo muchas ideas para continuar con el fic,y para otros más. Si les gusta la historia o no , o tienen alguna opinión dejen review, no les cuesta más que un minuto y a mi me hacen el día. Los tomo todos en cuenta. **

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	20. Nuevo paso

**Yey! Esta semana no me atrase, así que les traigo otro capitulo, las decisiones de Alice ya poco a poco la acercan a conocer a su Mayor, y esta sin duda es una de las más importantes, no les digo más, espero que disfruten el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Anne estuvo feliz, como nunca antes la había visto, le habían encargado bastantes vestidos para una producción algo grande. Iban a representar "Sueños de una Noche de Verano" de William Shakespeare, tenía poco de haberlo leído y me había parecido increíble. Cuando vi los bocetos pude imaginarme cada uno de los vestidos y lo hermosos que quedarían, los elegantes vestidos del rey, la reina y su corte, de los protagonistas, los vaporosos y magníficos vestidos de las hadas, de Titania su reina y todo su séquito, al igual que los trajes de Oberón el rey de las hadas y Puck el duende su leal siervo, los disfraces para los que representaban a la compañía de teatro... en fin, cada uno de ellos sería magnífico y al mismo tiempo bastante complicado.

Esa misma tarde Anne había hablado con la chica del teatro sobre colores y telas, y después de unos cuantos gritos, saltos y al fin controlar su emoción y sus ansias, se había puesto a hacer la lista de las telas, botones, hilos y otras cosas que necesitaría para hacerlos, aunque por supuesto no sabría la cantidad hasta tener las medidas. Al día siguiente, salió temprano rumbo al teatro y regresó unas horas más tarde con las medidas de cada uno de los actores.

-¡Tienes que ir al teatro alguna vez Alice!- me dijo emocionada mientras se quitaba el abrigo y dejaba el bolso a un lado -¡todo es tan hermoso y elegante! Siempre fue una de mis actividades favoritas, cuando era pequeña solía ir con papá y mamá cada que ponían una nueva obra y me maravillaban las luces, los escenarios, los actores declamando y sobre todo ¡los vestuarios!- se sentó a la mesa con los brazos sobre ella y la cara entre sus manos, mientras yo la observaba desde el marco de la puerta donde estaba recargada, en sus ojos podía notar que realmente no estaba ahí conmigo, su mente estaba en aquella época, evocando todos esos recuerdos -los vestidos elegantes, los disfraces, todo eso no lo puedes ver fuera de ahí, puedes ver a un príncipe de tiempos antiguos, una princesa del oriente, o como en este caso hadas y seres mágicos- sus ojos en ese momento buscaron los míos -sabes, gracias a esas idas al teatro fue que decidí realmente dedicarme a hacer ropa- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿En verdad?- eso había llamado bastante mi atención, ahora me preguntaba que de maravilloso tendría para haber provocado esa pasión en ella y que ahora creara las cosas que me parecían tan hermosas, me enderecé y caminé hasta la mesa sentándome a su lado, ella asintió enérgicamente ante mi pregunta con una gran sonrisa -en ese caso debe de ser algo realmente... increíble- murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que ella me oyera, fruncí ligeramente el ceño pensando en cómo serían todas esas cosas de las que me había hablado -¿crees que alguna vez pueda ir? ¿crees que alguna vez puedas llevarme? -pregunté un tanto esperanzada e ilusionada-

-¡Por supuesto!- ella contesté aparentemente tan emocionada con la idea como yo -cada día te es más fácil controlarte, e incluso creo que estas lista para estar cerca de mas personas, así que... en cuanto tú te sientas lo suficientemente confiada, iremos al teatro- dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- dije emocionada, aunque el sentimiento no me duro mucho tiempo, pronto hice una pequeña mueca preocupada -¿estás segura de que puedo hacerlo? ¿de verdad crees que pueda estar cerca de mas personas? quizás solo estoy algo acostumbrada a tu aroma...- era verdad que cada día me era más fácil convivir con ella sin pensar tanto en la sed, e incluso había dejado de ir a cazar diario, ahora lo hacia un día sí y otro no, o incluso cada tres días, pero desde que había leído todos esos libros tenia más miedo de dañar a alguien, y no estaba segura de cómo me comportaría frente a otro aroma que no fuera el de Anne.

-¿La verdad?- ella se me había quedando viendo detenidamente por un largo tiempo mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí lentamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos -la verdad es que yo creo que si eres capaz de estar cerca de otras personas, ya no sales tanto a cazar, tus ojos han cambiado y ahora son dorados y cada día duran más tiempo así, en verdad creo que puedes -se adelantó y tomó una de mis manos apretándola fuerte, aunque para mí era solo una caricia, tratando de reconfortarme e infundirme valor -se que puedes ¡confió en ti!-

-Yo...- bajé mi mirada hasta su mano dudando aun, sin embargo recordaba aun las palabras que él me había dicho en mis visiones "tu lo puedes todo", suspiré profundamente mientras enarcaba una ceja, hasta ahora había sido verdad, lo que me había propuesto lo había logrado, sin embargo no había conocido hasta ahora algo mas difícil que controlar mi sed -tal vez... va a ser complicado ¿sabes? el estar cerca de una persona al principio fue difícil, y aun tengo que estar alerta la mayoría del tiempo, yo no sé si me pueda controlar rodeada de tantas personas, no es...-

-¡Hey, hey!- levanté la mirada para verla y ella negó levemente -no tiene que ser así, pensaba que tal vez la clave está en hacerlo lento, como conmigo, no tienes que enfrentarte a tanta gente, pero quizás poco a poco puedas convivir con mas, yo creo que es hora de que me ayudes en la tienda y la gente te vea- abrí la boca para rebatir sin embargo ella levantó la mano rápidamente para que me callara -insisto, estas lista para hacerlo, piénsalo bien Alice, todos los días hueles a los clientes que vienen ¿no es así? y sin embargo no has salido corriendo a asesinarlos, así que...- soltó mi mano poniéndose de pie y sacó de su bolso una libreta en la que supuse estaban las medidas que había tomado -deberías considerarlo realmente, piénsalo mientras yo trabajo- sonrió suavemente y caminó hasta su estudio abriendo su libreta sobre el escritorio y haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Fruncí el ceño mientras la veía, a pesar del miedo que tenía, entre más lo pensaba más acertado me parecía su pensamiento. Todos los días olía el aroma de las personas que iban a la tienda desde la casa, tan bien como si estuviera a su lado y no les había hecho daño alguno. Nunca lo había considerado porque las paredes me separaban de ellos, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que esas paredes no eran un impedimento, de haber querido habría pasado por esas paredes como si fueran de papel o una frágil tela de araña. Tal vez la dificultad se encontraba solo en mi mente y si realmente me lo proponía como con todo lo demás, sería tan solo cuestión de tiempo el lograr estar entre la gente, y para ser sincera… realmente lo añoraba.

Esa tarde, noche y gran parte del día siguiente los pasé pensando en la situación, tratando de encontrarle los pros y contras al estar entre las personas. Me quedaba claro que algún día tendría que enfrentarme al mundo pero ¿realmente estaba lista para ello? Definitivamente si lo iba a intentar tendría que ser de a poco, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a ninguna persona, y tal vez sería buena idea también ir de caza todos los días aunque no tuviera hambre, solo por seguridad. La sola idea de enfrentarme a esa situación me estresaba, pero tenía que admitir que si lo lograba, la recompensa sería enorme, el poder salir a la calle si el día estaba lo suficientemente nublado, ir a obras de teatro con Anne, ir a la biblioteca, platicar con otras personas, en fin, había encontrado un sin número de razones por las cuales valía la pena intentarlo, y la principal de todas, me daría la oportunidad de buscarlo, buscar al caballero de mis visiones, y esa de todas, era la razón que más me impulsaba a hacerlo.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando Anne regresó a eso de la media tarde, la escuché llegar, pero no venía sola, un par de jóvenes venían con ella, entraron a la tienda y después de algo de movimiento y de unas palabras de ella se fueron.

-Uff, tuve que traer ayuda, eran demasiadas cosas y las telas pesaban horrores- dijo mientras entraba desde la tienda botando sus cosas a un lado y tirándose en una de las sillas -pero definitivamente vale la pena el viaje, el cargar las cosas y todo- sonrió ampliamente y se levantó buscando en la cocina un vaso con agua -hoy mismo haré los patrones y entre hoy y mañana recortamos la tela, solo espero que mañana mismo podamos comenzar a cocer, porque me encontré a Elizabeth, la chica del teatro y me dijo que necesitaban todo el vestuario de ser posible antes de siete días- frunció ligeramente el ceño y negó levemente -la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a conseguir- suspiró y se sentó de nuevo -¿y tú? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- preguntó y dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua fijando su vista en mi.

-¿Mi día?- hice la pregunta en tono inocente mientras me daba la vuelta y caminaba por la habitación distraídamente, sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero me hice la tonta, junte mis manos frente a mi moviéndolas un poco juguetonamente como si fuera una niña -pues ¿la verdad?- ella solo enarcó una ceja por respuesta -la verdad, sin novedad, no paso nada y nadie vino, supongo que el letrero de cerrado tuvo algo que ver- terminé con una sonrisa y tuve que contener la risa al ver su rostro.

-¿Es en serio?- enarcó una ceja y se me quedó viendo fijamente -sabes perfectamente que a eso no es a lo que me refería- cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja -habíamos quedado que ibas a pensar en lo que te dije ayer, lo hiciste ¿no?- su mirada era sumamente seria y me dejó claro que no bromeaba y no me iba a dejar cambiar de tema.

-Esta bien, esta bien- suspiré y me detuve quedando frente a ella -es verdad, prometí que pensaría en eso y lo hice- me quedé en silencio por un par de segundos, ella se quedó contemplándome sin mover un músculo esperando a que continuara -bueno... pensé en lo bueno y la malo, y no se... creo que...- fruncí el ceño y suspiré -creo que tienes razón, tal vez si lo intentamos lentamente... creo que ya es hora de que conviva con más personas- la cara de Anne inmediatamente cambió y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Eso es genial Alice!- se levantó emocionada y se acercó a abrazarme -ya verás que no te cuesta trabajo, antes de que te des cuenta vas a estar conociendo y platicando con muchas personas- me soltó dando un paso atrás y sonrió de nuevo -confió en ti, estoy segura de que no pondrías a nadie en peligro y estoy segura de que con tus visiones, muy pronto dominaras todo- correspondí a su sonrisa no tan efusivamente y asentí, y antes de poder continuar con el tema ella misma me interrumpió -y ahora... ¡a trabajar! ven vamos- tomó mi mano y después de asegurarse de que todo en la tienda estaba cerrado, la ayudé a cargar y acomodar en el estudio todas las compras.

Esa misma tarde me enseñó a hacer los patrones para cada uno de los vestidos usando las medidas de cada de una de las personas de la compañía de teatro y seguí ayudándole, me mostró también como pasarlos a la tela aprovechándola al máximo y así mientras ella iba haciendo los patrones para cada uno de los personajes, yo iba pasándolos a la tela, recortándolos y separándolos. Esta parte era en la que más le ayudaría, la conocía bien y lo perfeccionista que era, ella se encargaría de cocer todo ya fuera a máquina o a mano y de terminar los detalles, así que me esforzaría lo más posible en las pocas cosas que pudiera hacer, y así lo hice.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, me muero por ver que hace Alice con las personas, pero ya era tiempo y vienen cosas interesantes, quizás conozca a alguien pronto ;) oops! Spoiler!**

**Gracias por sus reviews! de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo y continuar con la historia; y si no me has dejado y te gusta la historia o tienes algún comentario, hazlo por favor, de verdad los tomó en cuenta y te cuesta menos de un minuto mandarlo.**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	21. Paso adelante

**¡Lo se, lo se! Lo siento, muchisimo tiempo sin actualizar, pero continuó con la historia, no puedo dejarla sin terminar ¿verdad? Como ven poco a poco los acontecimientos hacen que Alice llegué a formar a sacar el carácter que todos conocemos y claro, cada paso la acerca a su Mayor, pero no digo más y dejo que lean esté capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Como siempre el personaje de Alice**** pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con el y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Esa misma tarde y noche terminamos los patrones, mis habilidades habían sido de gran ayuda, pues a pesar de que hacía todo con mucho cuidado, podía hacerlo mucho más rápido que ella así que para cuando terminaba el patrón de uno de los vestidos, yo ya había terminado de marcar y recortar todas las piezas del anterior. Ahora faltaba lo complicado y largo, unir cada pieza.

Al principio Anne cosía uno por uno, haciendo lo que podía a máquina, luego a mano, a máquina y terminando a mano, así que para el término del primer día ella tenía listos dos vestidos sin las terminaciones o arreglos. Esa misma noche mientras la acompañaba a cenar pude ver en su rostro que estaba preocupada.

-Anne... ¿qué pasa?- pregunté curiosa mientras la contemplaba de arriba a abajo, llevaba ya tiempo sentada a la mesa y solo movía su comida de un lado al otro del plato y apenas había probado uno o dos bocados. Ella levantó la vista e hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Creo que esto no está funcionando- su tono era de preocupación, me quede en silencio esperando a que me aclarara a que se refería, ella noto la duda a en mi rostro y señaló con la cabeza hacia el estudio -es demasiado, si quiero terminar antes de siete días como quieren en el teatro necesito terminar más de dos vestidos por día, estoy tardando mucho, además de que no puedo descuidar la tienda y a las clientes- dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato y los hizo a un lado recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Hey! tranquila, todo va a salir bien- hice una pequeña mueca, definitivamente no me agradaba verla tan preocupada así que pensé por unos segundos mientras la veía, debía de haber una forma de hacerlo todo –mmm ¿por qué no... haces todo lo que es maquina primero?- pregunté distraída mientras seguía pensando -puedes cocer todo que va a máquina, y luego abrimos la tienda y puedes estar cociendo la siguiente parte que es mano ahí y... para que no la descuides puedo- me detuve por un momento pensando si realmente estaría bien lo que pensaba -puedo... estar en la tienda contigo- terminé murmurando.

-¿Es en serio?- ella levantó el rostro sacándolo de sus manos y viéndome sorprendida -porque así creo que podría, estaría haciendo todos al mismo tiempo casi y no descuidaría la tienda, digo... probablemente los pedidos nuevos se atrasarían un poco por cuestión de tiempo pero podría explicarles y seguro entenderían, sería magnífico- mordió su labio emocionada pensando en los detalles y de nuevo busco mis ojos -¿en serio Alice? ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo?-

-Yo...- dudé por unos momentos y asentí lentamente -si... por supuesto- sonreí débilmente tratando de componer mi rostro para que no se notara tanto mi preocupación por ello -si así te puedo ayudar a que termines a tiempo, entonces lo haré, además, en algún momento tienen que conocer a tu prima ¿no crees?-

-Eres la mejor Alice- ella sonrió emocionada y más tranquila - la mejor prima del mundo- rió suavemente y acercó de nuevo su plato para comer.

Esa noche salí y cacé extra, lo suficiente para estar segura de que al día siguiente no pondría a nadie en peligro, y fue bastante, creo que la población de ciervos resintió mi sed aquella noche, pocas veces me había sentido tan… llena. Mientras yo estaba fuera, Anne se había dedicado a cocer a máquina todo lo que pudo de tal forma que todo quedara preparado para el día siguiente. Cuando regresé a la casa subí de inmediato a mi habitación dejando mi capa sobre la cama, me senté en el banquillo de mi tocador y me contemplé en el espejo. Mis ojos eran de un hermoso café dorado debido al abundante festín que me había "servido", tanto así que me veía mas... humana, si eso era posible, porque aun así había diferencias como el tono blanco de mi piel, el cual se hacía obvio al pararme a un lado de Anne. Eso me tenía un tanto preocupada comenzaba a preguntarme si alguien me notaria y que pasaría si eso ocurría ¿le traería problemas' ¿tendría repercusiones para Anne? ¿podría manejar la situación?

-Alice- la voz de Anne vino acompañada de un leve golpe en mi puerta, me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, la noche se me había pasado volando absorta en mis pensamientos, la busqué con la mirada y la encontré en la entrada de mi habitación esperando a que le diera permiso para entrar.

-Pasa, pasa, lo siento, estaba pensando- me puse de pie para cederle el asiento y tomé la capa para guardarla en el armario.

-Gracias- la escuché entrar mientras colgaba la capa en el armario y quedarse en silencio, la volteé a ver y noté que me observaba, enarqué una ceja y ella sonrió -relájate, no va a pasar nada, se te notan los nervios y el estrés- se adelantó y pude ver que llevaba algo en los brazos -te traje algo, ven- dejó lo que llevaba sobre la cama y comenzó a extenderlo sentándose después a un lado y haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que me acercara.

-¿Para mí?- pregunté extrañada y distraída por un momento de mis pensamientos, me acerqué lentamente a la cama y sonreí al ver lo que era -¿en serio es para mí?- pregunté emocionada y tome la tela con cuidado extendiéndola en el aire frente a mí, revelando uno de los más hermosos vestidos que hubiese visto.

-¡Claro que es para ti!- ella sonrió viéndome -y veo que te gusto, me alegra- se puso de pie y tomó el vestido de mis manos poniéndomelo sobre la ropa -mmm- ladeó la cabeza observándome y sonrió de nuevo -perfecto, si las personas van a conocer a mi prima ¿tiene que verse perfecta no crees? Y creo que el vestido te queda genial, habrá que hacerte unos cuantos más, pero estoy segura que mientras encontraremos algunos que te queden bien dentro de los que tengo almacenados-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Me voy a poder poner los vestidos que hay en el cuarto? ¿Voy a tener más vestidos? ¿Crees que pueda hacerme alguno? ¿O que pueda ayudarte a diseñarlo? ¿Crees que crean que soy tu prima?- como siempre cuando algo me emocionaba, no podía evitar emocionarme y acelerarme, soltaba una pregunta tras otra sin darle espacio a Anne para que me contestara, pronto tomé el vestido y colocándolo sobre mí ropa me giré para verme maravillada al espejo -¿No crees que piensen que me veo muy elegante? ¿Qué va a pasar si notan la diferencia? ¿Crees que venga mucha gente? Ya me muero por probármelo y...-

-¡Alice!- la voz divertida de Anne y su carcajada me detuvo -veo que no solo te gusto ¡te encanto!- rió de nuevo y se acercó a mi -demasiadas preguntas, tranquilízate- se paró a mi lado viéndome en el espejo -te vas a ver hermosa, y no te preocupes, nadie va a dudar de que seas mi prima, no sé si vengan muchas personas, pero estoy segura de que te va a ir muy bien- tomó el vestido de mis manos y me hizo una seña -así que ven, vamos a arreglarte-

Después de tomar un buen y largo baño, me puse el vestido que se amoldaba maravillosamente a mi cuerpo y me quedé embobada contemplándome en el espejo hasta que Anne llegó llamándome la atención, después de todo ella siempre había sido muy puntual, me ayudo a acomodar mi corto cabello y me puso algunas de las cosas que ella se ponía en el rostro, para cuando terminó me veía diferente, en palabras de Anne: me veía hermosa. Ahora estaba lista para estar con ella en la tienda, o por lo menos lo estaba físicamente, porque mentalmente seguía siendo un manojo de nervios.

-Cálmate Alice- me dijo sin quitar la mirada de las piezas que ahora estaba cociendo, ambas estábamos sentadas en la tienda detrás del mostrador, yo viéndola mientras ella cocía a mano lo que habíamos traído desde el estudio -si sigues zapateando así, no solo te van a descubrir, vas a hacer un hoyo en mi piso-

-Lo siento- murmuré mientras detenía mi pie, había estado golpeando con él el piso nerviosamente desde que habíamos abierto, y no me había dado cuenta de la intensidad con la que lo estaba haciendo, hasta ese momento que baje la mirada y noté una pequeña nube de polvo alrededor de mis pies -es que estoy ansiosa- gemí suavemente recargando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza entre mis manos -necesito hacer algo para distraerme no lo puedo evitar ¿Te puedo ayudar? ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-Mmm, podrías leer un poco- me dijo sin despegar la mirada aun de su trabajo.

-No, necesito otra cosa, no me voy a poder concentrar-

-Entonces has más de tus dibujos, te quedan muy bien-

-No, es lo mismo que leer, necesito algo mas-

-Necesitas calmarte y relajarte-

-¡Ja!- bufé y fruncí el ceño cruzando los brazos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover mi cuerpo de arriba abajo dando como pequeños saltitos ansiosos en mi asiento -decirlo es mucho más fácil que hacerlo-

-Entonces amm- frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando- podrías ordenar los cajones, están un poco desordenados, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo-

-¡Sí! Eso lo puedo hacer- inmediatamente me levanté emocionada de un salto, eso me mantendría ocupada definitivamente, me di la vuelta para comenzar con el primero y entonces las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, me quede congelada por unos segundos, me senté casi tan rápido como me levanté dando la espalda a la puerta y tomé aire conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Anne querida!- la voz de una mujer llamó desde la puerta.

-¡Señora Highton!- Anne contesto con tono amable, dejo a un lado lo que tenía en las manos y me miro de reojo un tanto preocupada mientras me evaluaba -¿Cómo se encuentra?- se puso de pie y de reojo vi cómo le sonreía mientras se acercaba al mostrador -me da gusto verla por aquí ¿Cómo está su marido?-

-Anne, cielo ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me hables de tú? El que sea una vieja no quiere decir que me hables como si no me conocieras- rió un poco y aclaró su garganta -pero contestándote, me encuentro tan bien como una persona de mi edad podría estarlo y el señor Highton se encuentra muy bien también, con sus cosas y achaques como siempre, pero dime...- se detuvo un momento y la escuché acercarse hacia donde yo me encontraba -¿Quien esta joven? buenas tardes señorita-

Me quedé congelada en el lugar sin saber bien que hacer, estaba entrando en pánico y Anne se dio cuenta, caminó hasta mi y puso su mano sobre mi hombro -le presento a mi prima Alice, viene de muy lejos a quedarse un tiempo conmigo-

-¡Alice!- la señora repitió mi nombre con voz dulce -pero qué bonito nombre tienes jovencita, dime algo ¿eres muda o algo así?-

Llevé mi mano a la frente por un segundo y respire 'tú lo puedes todo' en mi mente evoqué las palabras del joven de mis visiones y lentamente me di la vuelta sobre el banco -No, no soy muda- me puse de pie e hice una pequeña reverencia como Anne me había enseñado -solo soy... bastante tímida, lamento si fui grosera señorita Highton, no fue mi intención- dije inclinando la cabeza.

-Aww y además eres encantadora- rió suavemente dedicándome una dulce mirada que de alguna manera me calmo y me dio confianza en el momento, me hizo sentir más tranquila y un poco más segura de que no la lastimaría, así que correspondí sonriendo -y tienes una magnífica sonrisa, eres muy linda, y por favor, soy señora, mi trabajo me ha costado, créeme que no es tarea sencilla aguantar un hombre por más de cincuenta años- rió y le dedicó un guiño a Anne - así que te vas a quedar con tu prima, deberías aprender un poco de lo que hace, es la mejor definitivamente-

-Señora Highton por favor- Anne se sonrojó levemente negando con la cabeza -la verdad es que exagera-

-Yo creo que no- la miré y le sonreí volteando a ver luego a la señora -creo que tiene razón en lo que dice, es la mejor definitivamente y sería sumamente afortunada si llego a aprender y ser apenas un poco de lo buena que ella es, espero poder aprender algo y ayudarle aquí en la tienda, creo que así tendría más tiempo libre y podría dedicarse a hacer crecer su negocio haciendo más diseños, buscando nuevos distribuidores, o saliendo a buscar más clientes-

-Eres inteligente Alice y tienes visión- la señora me sonrió y volteó a ver a Anne divertida -también creo que es hora de que hagas crecer esto, como dije eres la mejor y tienes la capacidad de hacerlo, además no soy la única que lo piensa, Jack el bibliotecario también lo cree- le guiñó el ojo de nuevo y soltó una carcajada al ver como Anne se sonrojaba profusamente.

-Bueno, bueno- se llevo las manos a las mejillas y negó rápidamente -olvidemos eso- dijo nerviosa, lo que despertó mi curiosidad, definitivamente más tarde le preguntaría sobre el tema -dígame en que le puedo servir señora Highton-

-Por Dios Anne- ella rió fuerte y negó -algún día tendremos que hablar de eso y no podrás escaparte de mí, y créeme, será pronto- le sonrió divertida y suspiró -bueno, en realidad solo pasaba a saludar rápido, tengo algo de prisa, pero vengo en la semana a dejarte unos encargos y a planear una reunión, tenemos que juntarnos a platicar ¿está bien?-

-¡Pero claro! Cuando usted desee- Anne sonrió haciendo una reverencia muy sutil con la cabeza -sabe que para mí es un gusto atenderla y ni se diga hablar con usted, así que la estaré esperando con gusto-

-¡Excelente! en ese caso nos veremos en unos días- me volteó a ver y sonrió -un placer conocerte Alice, estaremos hablando pronto, ya verás- se dió la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta e hizo una seña de despedida con la mano- nos vemos pronto queridas-

-¡Hasta luego señora Highton!- contestamos Anne y yo al mismo tiempo, despidiéndonos mientras ella salía por la puerta haciendo que las campanillas sonaran de nuevo.

-¡Háblenme de tú!- alcanzó a decir en voz alta antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella.

-Te dije que lo lograrías- dijo Anne volteándome a ver con una sonrisa entre divertida y orgullosa, y sin decir nada más se fue a sentar a continuar con lo que hacía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¡por fin Alice se enfrenta a más humanos! y creo que no le fue tan mal ¿no creen? Tengo ya dos capítulos más así que por lo menos hay publicación segura los próximos dos fines de semana. **

**Quiero agradecer porque a pesar de que no publique en buen rato recibí reviews y vi que pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos. De verdad ¡Mil gracias! es por ustedes que continuo con la historia. Como siempre, dejen un review, les cuesta menos de un minuto y a mi me alegran el día y me inspiran, ya saben, se aceptan críticas (Regaños por la tardanza :S) sugerencias, comentarios y lo que quieran. También quería pedirles si alguien conoce un buen Beta Reader si me lo podrían recomendar, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Y... creo que es todo por hoy, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza y mil gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y a las que empiezan a leerla ahora espero les este gustando mucho, nos leemos pronto ;)**


	22. Ayudando

**¡Otra semana mas! y un capítulo más ;) les dije que se los tenía listo. Alice está más tranquila porque sabe que tiene auto-control, pero Anne esta cada vez más presionada por todo el trabajo ¿que pasara? los dejo que lean, espero que disfruten el capítulo :)**

******El personaje de Alice pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con el y mi imaginación.**

* * *

Después de la visita de la señora Higthon, todo fue mucho más sencillo, ella era la prueba que necesitaba para estar segura de que podía hacerlo, así que pase el resto del día mucho más tranquila pues confiaba en mí. Me mantuve entretenida ordenando los cajones que Anne me había dicho, aunque ya no necesitaba la distracción. Con mucha cautela seguí ayudándola todos los días en la tienda, me preparaba todos los días física y mentalmente para esto, al principio me costaba un poco, pero en un par de días dominé todo lo necesario para atender a las personas que llegaban.

Anne por otra parte trabajaba todo el día todos los días para poder terminar el pedido, se levantaba temprano por las mañanas y preparaba las cosas, en el día cocía a mano en la tienda y al terminar por las tardes y las noches cosía lo que podía a máquina. Se le veía con ojeras, cansada y demacrada, realmente estaba trabajando duro para lograrlo, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba más que terminar unos cuantos vestidos, y a todos les faltaban los adornos finales. Era demasiada tarea para una sola persona y me sentía mal sin poder ayudarla en eso, estaba entercada en que ella podía hacerlo, así que decidí no entrometerme por el momento.

Así pasaron los días lentamente, era la tarde del miércoles y Anne estaba trabajando en el estudio cosiendo a máquina, había estado trabajando todo el día sin parar y sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparme, se veía bastante mal.

-Necesitas calmarte un poco- murmuré en voz baja mientras me paraba cerca de ella.

-¡Alice¡- dijo sobresaltada dando un respingo en su silla -me espantaste- se llevó una mano al corazón mientras volteaba a verme.

-A eso me refiero…- me acerque recargándome en uno de los muebles cercanos mientras la contemplaba de arriba a abajo - no has dormido casi nada en tres días, puedo oír tu ritmo cardiaco alterado por el estrés desde mi recamara, y estas tan preocupada que incluso el pasar de un insecto te sobresalta-

-Lo se lo se- pasó su manos por el cabello haciendo una mueca de frustración -pero es que tengo que terminar- me volteó a ver con el rostro un tanto atormentado -es demasiado, no voy a lograrlo Alice, casi no tengo tiempo, faltan muchos vestidos por terminar, y ni si quiera eh podido ponerle los adornos a alguno- cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y soltó un largo suspiro -vaya costurera resulte ser, les voy a quedar mal a los chicos del teatro- abrió los ojos de nuevo y me miró triste.

-Tranquilízate Anne- yo sabía perfectamente que ese trabajo en especial era algo que había querido y soñado por años, no solo por su admiración hacía el teatro, sino porque con eso llevaría su pequeño estudio de costura a otro nivel, si todo resultaba bien crecería y hasta podría contratar a más personas, era su sueño y verla así me conmovía profundamente. Me acerqué a ella y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros -creo que debes calmarte, se que te falta mucho y no quieres quedar mal, pero si sigues así te vas a enfermar, necesitas descansar ¿porque no duermes un rato y entonces vemos que hacemos?-

-No Alice, no puedo- se puso de pie dejándome ahí, camino hasta la cocina y tomo otra taza de café, en estos días había tomado muchas más de las que le había visto tomar en todo un mes, tomó su taza y regreso a su lugar frente a la máquina de coser -yo me comprometí a tener esto listo y tengo que cumplir con mi palabra, no puedo dejar las cosas a medias-

-Pero…- el ruido de la máquina me detuvo y suspiré frustrada -¡Pero vas a enfermarte!- repetí levantando la voz para que pudiera escucharme por sobre el ruido -si sigues así te vas a enfermar y entonces no solo no vas a poder terminar ese trabajo, no vas a poder hacer ninguno y no queremos que pase eso ¿verdad?-

-Yo…- se detuvo por un momento al parecer sopesando lo que acababa de decirle -yo…- hizo una mueca después de unos segundos y negó levemente -no- esta vez negó enfáticamente y me volteó a ver -no importa, di mi palabra y tengo que cumplir- se giró de nuevo y siguió trabajando-

-De acuerdo…- dije en voz baja y frustrada sin dejar de mirarla, me había quedado claro que no iba a ganar aquella discusión. Ella se aferraba a la idea de terminar y yo sabía que por más que intentara no podría apartarla de la maquina a menos que fuera a la fuerza así que antes de hacer algo que no le agradara decidí dejarla sola.

El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente, leí durante horas en mi habitación, dibuje e hice todo lo que se me ocurrió para distraerme y no molestar a Anne, pero cuando hubo pasado un tiempo que considere suficiente, baje en silencio a revisarla. Cautelosamente me acerque para que no me notara, no quería molestarla o interrumpirla y mucho menos espantarla, sin embargo cuando entre, la encontré profundamente dormida. Estaba recargada en su mesa de trabajo y el último vestido en el que había estado trabajando estaba debajo de ella. Incluso dormida podía ver ese dejo de preocupación en su rostro, sobre la mesa estaban todos los recortes de tela ya listos para coser y algunos vestidos a medio terminar. Hice una pequeña mueca al verla, sabía que ya no quedaba tiempo y no habría forma de que ella terminara, o por lo menos no sola... El problema era en realidad que ella era muy terca y sabía que iba ser casi imposible que me pidiera o me permitiera ayudarle, pero... ¿Y si lo hacía sin decirle nada?

Por unos minutos me quede observando su rostro, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta, pero… ¿Valía la pena no? ella siempre me había ayudado y era mi momento de retribuirle algo. Podría esforzarme y ver en el futuro el resultado de mi decisión, pero que mas daba, enojada o no la ayudaría así que en silencio y con cuidado moví a Anne de la mesa. Estaba tan cansada que ni si quiera noto cuando la lleve a su habitación, la deje sobre su cama y baje de nuevo al estudio.

Reuní y separe uno por uno los vestidos para comenzarlos y sin más me dispuse a cocerlos, pero al encender la máquina y pasar la primera pieza para cocerla, un suave movimiento en la habitación de Anne me alarmo haciendo que parara de inmediato. La máquina era demasiado ruidosa, estaba segura que la despertaría así que no tenía otra opción... tendría que hacer todo a mano.

Resignada a tardar más de lo esperado, tome las primeras piezas y comencé a pasar la aguja y el hilo por la tela. Bastaron unas puntadas para darme cuenta que podía hacerlo casi a la misma velocidad, e incluso mejor, además de esta forma ahorraba un poco de tiempo, ya que no tenía que pasar de la máquina a mano y de vuelta. Trabaje durante toda la noche, y parte de la mañana, sin despegarme un segundo se mi trabajo, y no lo necesitaba, ya que no me cansaba para nada, y sinceramente ¡me encantaba!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Anne se había despertado tarde, la escuché moverse perezosamente en su cama y levantarse ya cerca del medio día. Al principio se movió adormilada por la habitación y entonces debió de haber recordado todo porque tres segundos más tarde sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y me llamo en voz alta.

-¡Alice!- su voz sonaba alarmada, salió corriendo de su habitación y la escuche entrar en la mía -¿¡Alice!?- me busco ahí y luego en cada cuarto de la parte alta de la casa, cuando no me encontró, la escuche bajar corriendo las escaleras -¡¿Aaalicee!?- evite como pude soltar una carcajada y me mantuve en silencio, su voz sonaba cada vez mas angustiada, la escuche entrar en la biblioteca y llamarme, comenzó a murmurar para ella misma mientras caminaba por la habitación, supongo que con la esperanza de encontrarme detrás de algún sillón -es que no puede ser… es increíble… demonios… me quede dormida… no voy a terminar… que van a decir de mi… Dios ayúdame…- siguió murmurando cosas como esta y hasta que entro por fin a donde estaba, buscando con la mirada en la cocina, se veía de verdad preocupada por lo que decidí hablarle y sacarla de la angustia por fin.

-Buenos días Anne ¿Que tal dormiste?- se tensó al escuchar mi voz y volteo rápidamente molesta.

-¡ALI…!- se quedo a la mitad del grito y abrió los ojos como plato, le dedique una sonrisa tranquila esperando que no notara lo divertida que me encontraba en ese momento y vi como sus ojos vagan por el estudio. Los vestidos estaban colgados por todos lados ya listos para los adornos o los últimos toques, me volteo a ver sorprendida mientras yo daba las ultimas puntadas en el ultimo vestido -…ce …y …yo ...yo …tu-

-¿Si?- pregunté inocentemente viéndola desde mi lugar, su cara era de shock y no parecía responder, la miré divertida unos segundos más y suspire, me puse de pie suspirando colgué rápidamente el vestido ya terminado y me acerque a ella con cautela tomándola por los hombros para darle una suave sacudida -respira- ella me volteó a ver y dio una profunda pero rápida inhalada, la lleve hasta la mesa y la senté mientras yo trabajaba en servir el café que le había preparado un poco antes, se lo dejé al frente y comencé a prepararle el desayuno viéndola de reojo de vez en cuando -¿estás bien?- pregunté después de un par de minutos mirándola ya un poco preocupada.

-Yo…- me volteo a ver confundida y luego volteo a ver los vestidos, me miro de nuevo y movió su cabeza negando levemente -tu…- enarqué una ceja mirándola.

-Tú, yo, nosotros, él, ustedes- le sonreí cálidamente y me acerqué a ella agachándome hasta esta quedar a su altura y poder verla a los ojos -respira profundamente y trata de concentrarte ¿sí? Porque no estás diciendo nada coherente- tomé sus manos y di una respiración profunda para que me siguiera -inhala, exhala, inhala y exhala- acompañe mis palabra de las acciones y module mi voz a modo que pareciera que le hablaba a un niño pequeño o una persona que no sabía lo que hacía.

-Alice…- eso hizo el truco, como lo esperaba al escuchar mi tono de voz su shock paso a enojo, me volteo a ver con ojos molestos mientras enarcaba una ceja -no soy idiota sabes…-

-¿En serio?- la cara que puso me hizo soltar una carcajada, ella me vio con cara de pocos amigos y suspiro molesta, le mostré la lengua divertida y me di la vuelta para seguir con el desayuno -espero que te guste y que no me quede quemado o desabrido porque en verdad no pienso probarlo-

-No tenias que hacerlo- le sonreí cuando se paró a mi lado mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía.

-No es molestia- me encogí de hombros y seguí trabajando -además te lo mereces, has pasado por mucho estrés en estos días, has trabajado sin descansar, creo que te mereces que te consientan un poco- me voltee un segundo para verla y le sonreí -vamos siéntate a la mesa, ya te sirvo-

-Está bien…- murmuró no sin antes darme un rápido vistazo, se sentó en el lugar de siempre, y comenzó a pasear la vista por cada uno de los vestidos. Ni si quiera se inmuto cuando le serví su plato y me senté a la mesa con ella; espere un par de minutos más a que comiera sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Se va a enfriar la comida, y dudo que después sepa igual de bien- ella volteo a verme rápidamente y sonrió apenada, cogió el tenedor y movió un poco la comida en el plato, tomó algo y justo antes de meterse la comida en la boca la soltó de nuevo mirándome con ojos curiosos y sorprendidos

-¿Cómo es que lo haces?..-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana, poco a poco la pasión de Alice se va formando! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¿sera que ya pronto encontrara Alice con el chico rubio? **

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que ponen mi historia en sus alertas y favoritos. Regalenme un review, me encantaría saber que piensan de la historia, si les gusta o no ademas que me alegran el día y me inspiran, ya saben, se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y lo que quieran. Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. ¿Monstruo?

**¡Un capítulo más de la historia! Alice trabajo mucho en el capítulo pasado y Anne quedó bastante sorprendida así que veamos que pasa. Los dejo para que lean, espero que lo disfruten :).**

**Los personajes de Alice y Jasper pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y mi imaginación.**

* * *

-¿Cómo es que lo haces?- sus ojos me miraron entre confundíos y maravillados, para después pasearse una vez más por la habitación ¿cómo es que logras ser tan buena en todo? ¿Cómo lograste hacer todo en una noche? -bufé y rodé los ojos, la contemple por unos segundos y finalmente y señale su plato de comida con mi cabeza.

-¿Tu comes y yo hablo está bien?- Por un momento pensé que se negaría, podía ver en su rostro que estaba muerta de curiosidad, sin embargo se limito a asentir y comenzó a comer -bueno…-sonreí aliviada- la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo lo hago simplemente me salen las cosas, como con los vestidos, además claro está que no creo ser tan perfecta como tú dices, me faltan muchas cosas por aprender o perfeccionar…- volteé a ver los vestidos que colgaban por todos lados y comencé a preguntarme de igual también como era que lo había logrado -tan solo te observe, cada vez que trabajamos juntas observo cada uno de tus movimientos o técnica, simplemente todo se queda como grabado en mi mente, así que lo único que hice fue imitar todo lo que hacías solo que… -fruncí el ceño por un momento- considerablemente más rápido, no se…- me encogí de hombros tratando de encontrar la respuesta más acertada- supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza-

-Claro…- Anne murmuró y después de terminar de masticar el bocado que tenía en la boca, dejo de nuevo los cubiertos a un lado y me observo intensamente por un momento. Parecía estudiarme y estar perdida en alguna parte de su mente al mismo tiempo -sabes… comienzo a creer que lo que tú "naturaleza" como la llamas es un increíble don, un milagro tal vez… quiero decir…- empujó el plato distraídamente recargo ambos codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos- eres sumamente rápida e inteligente, aprendes con solo observar y parece que todo lo haces mejor, eres fuerte, no necesitas descansar y eso que haces de ver lo que va a pasar…-

-No sabes lo que dices…- en ese momento la interrumpí viéndola seria desde donde me encontraba, ella me volteó a ver sorprendida y confundida

-Claro que se lo que digo… solo tienes que…-

-¡No! No sabes lo que dices- fruncí el ceño un poco molesta y presione el puente de mi nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar mientras respiraba profundo -esto no tiene nada de don o de milagro- la miré un poco más calmada e hice una mueca de disgusto -tal vez lo que digas sea verdad y pueda hacer todas esas cosas… pero el vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber bien que eres … -cerré los ojos unos momentos evocando en mi mente todos esos días que había pasado sola en el bosque- el querer estar con los demás, el querer ser alguien normal- recordé las veces en las que miraba desde el techo de aquella bodega abandonada deseando poder mezclarme con los demás, convivir y no estar sola -el no saber de que eres capaz- mientras hablaba las imagines, ideas y recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente a una velocidad increíble; también lo hacían los miedos, como el que tenía a lastimar a Anne -el tener miedo de lastimar a alguien, no saber controlar tu fuerza- fruncí el ceño ante una de las peores cosas -no poder controlar la sed…- finalmente abrí los ojos y la voltee a ver -no tienes idea de lo que es la sed, de como quema en tu garganta, como es el estar a cada minuto con ella presente tratando de apartarla en lo más profundo de tu mente, beber y beber y no saciarte, estar todo el tiempo batallando para que no sea mas fuerte y acabes drenando a quien esta parado cerca de ti, tener miedo todo el tiempo de matar a quien quieres –fruncí el ceño levemente y baje la mirada a la mesa- o no conoces el miedo a estar sola, a que no haya nadie más como tú, el averiguar lo que eres y que sea peor que desconocerlo- evoqué por un momento la primera vez que leí acerca de los vampiros y todo lo que representaban, levante de nuevo mi mirada hacía ella y enarque una ceja -a todo lo demás hay que agregarle que puedo ver cosas que van a pasar y que no tengo idea si eso me hace más rara de lo que soy, si me hace loca o solo sea parte de mi- me quedé en silencio un segundo antes de ponerme de pie y alejarme de la mesa -esto que soy, el ser un vampiro… créeme, no tiene nada de don o de bendición, es mas una maldición, una abominación, me convierte en un monstruo, me describen como un demonio incluso y uno peligroso que no debería de existir.

-Alice, en serio creo que estas muy equivocada yo…-

-Para- detuve a Anne antes de que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en estas cosas y me resultaba difícil -creo que… creo que tienes que terminar de desayunar- le acerqué el plato y el cubierto de nuevo- termina, toma un baño o lo que haga falta y cuando estés lista seguimos conversando, además aun no están terminados y me encantaría verlos completos- señale con mi cabeza los vestidos -yo necesito estar un momento a solas, voy a mi habitación, te espero veo ahí cuando termines-

-Alice…-

No me quedé a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, antes de que pronunciara una palabra más yo ya me encontraba en mi habitación. Rara vez lo hacía, pero esta vez cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me recargué en la misma resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abracé mis piernas y me quedé así durante un buen rato.

Desde que había ido a vivir con Anne poco a poco había dejado de pensar y preocuparme por lo que era, excepto claro esta en momentos como lo que había pasado en la tienda, pero todos mis esfuerzos estaban realmente concentrados en ser lo más normal posible, en parecerme más cada día a ella, su forma de vivir. Deseaba con toda mi alma, si es que la tenía, ser como ella.

Todos los días anhelaba el ser un ser humano común y corriente, poder comer y disfrutar de la comida como ella lo hacía, tomar un baño y disfrutar del agua cálida contra mi piel de la forma en que ella lo hacía, poder lastimarme y sentir dolor pues me daba mucha curiosidad, poder salir y disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol sin parecer un foco andante. También me preguntaba que se sentía llorar, si sería liberador o que se sentía el sonrojarse como había hecho Anne, que sensación había en el cuerpo al tener el corazón acelerado. Quería saber que era vivir sin la sed, sin esa sensación quemándome la garganta a cada momento, vivir sin miedo… ser tan débil como para batallar para abrir un frasco como había visto hacer a Anne. Quería dormir, una noche entera, descansar y soñar… si soñar, era algo que deseaba experimentar con mucha fuerza, me preguntaba cómo sería ¿podría ver a mi caballero rubio en mis sueños? ¿a qué extraños mundos viajaría? ¿Qué personas conocería? ¿Tendría pesadillas? Moría de ganas de experimentar ese mágico mundo al que los humanos tenían acceso con tan solo cerrar los ojos un rato.

Me sentía atormentada por estos pensamientos, por mi avidez de ser normal y por la avidez de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir lo que pensaba y me entendiera. Aun no sabía si era la única de mi especie o había más como yo ahí afuera, sin embargo conservaba la esperanza de que así era, mis visiones sobre mi mayor no podían estar equivocadas ¿o sí?

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo esto, deseando una respuesta y al abrirlos mi visión se nublo…

"_-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- sus fuertes brazos rodearon mi torso por mi espalda mientras una oleada de tranquilidad y alegría me recorría haciéndome sonreír al instante. Recargo su barbilla en mi hombro no sin antes darme un dulce beso en la mejilla y se quedó en silencio esperando mi respuesta._

_-¿Crees que seamos monstruos?- pregunté en voz baja colocando mis manos sobre las suyas_

_-¿Monstruos?- a pesar de que no lo veía sabía que había fruncido el ceño así que me gire un poco sobre mi hombro y besé suavemente su mejilla esperando que mi gesto lo hiciera sonreír._

_-Sí, monstruos, como los de las pesadillas, o los que salen en los libros- hice una pequeña muaca y volví mi vista al frente -¿seremos monstruos? ¿demonios? ¿una aversión de la naturaleza?_

_Sentí sus brazos rodearme con un poco más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que salía un suspiro de sus labios, se quedó en silencio por un rato, pensativo e inmóvil igual que yo, casi podía escuchar los pensamientos corriendo rápidamente por su mente._

_-Bueno…- dijo con un tonó entre tranquilo y torturado después de unos minutos -creo que... no sé qué decirte- beso de nuevo mi mejilla y deshaciendo parte de su abrazo tomó una de mis manos enredando mis dedos con los suyos y así me abrazo de nuevo -creo que los vampiros somos demonios si, por lo menos somos depredadores, monstruos tal vez, pero me es difícil pensar en eso desde que te conocí, cuando te tengo aquí a mi lado, entre mis brazos- con lentitud me giró en sus brazos hasta tenerme de frente y con ternura beso mi frente y la punta de mi nariz, posó su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola con su pulgar mientras me veía con amor a los ojos -en ti no veo un monstruo, en ti veo un ser mágico y magnifico, eres mi ángel personal, mi luz, mi camino- recargó suavemente su frente contra la mía y sonrió de forma melancólica -no sé qué sería de mi sin ti mi pequeña, estaría perdido, sin rumbo…- hizo una pausa y suspiró de nuevo -así que podría decirte que creo que yo soy un demonio, pero nunca podría pensar que tú lo seas- acerco su rostro un poco más rozando mis labios suavemente, haciéndome temblar entre sus brazos y perder al instante el hilo de lo que estaba pensando -así que tienes prohibido pensar o si quiera considerar que lo eres- en ese momento poso sus labios sobre los míos y…"_

Y la visión terminó, parpadee varias veces regresando al presente y suspiré frustrada por aquello, realmente deseaba sentir ese beso, o por lo menos verlo, sin embargo me sentía mucho mejor, más tranquila e incluso feliz después de haberlo visto a él. Sus palabras aunque fueran solo visiones en mi mente siempre lograban calmarme y hacerme sentir bien, me recordaban que debía mantener la fe en mi misma y en que algún día nos encontraríamos.

Pensando en esto y repasando la visión en mi mente, pasé un muy buen rato sin moverme del lugar donde me encontraba, perdida en mis ensoñaciones con su rostro, adivinando el sabor de sus labios, repasando cada una de sus palabras en mi mente y grabándolas ahí y en mí corazón. Me sentía tan bien con tan solo pensar en él, que el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta y los suaves golpes de Anne en mi puerta me sobresaltaron.

-Alice… ¿ya podemos hablar? Lamento mucho lo que paso hace rato- su voz era casi un murmullo y podía escuchar en ella que se sentía realmente apenada -yo… en verdad que no quería… tu sabes que…-

Rápidamente me puse en pie, sacudí y acomodé mi ropa me volteé a ver al espejo y sonreí a mi reflejo. Si, definitivamente me sentía mucho mejor. Me giré de nuevo y abrí la puerta con la misma sonrisa en mi rostro, que se ensancho un poco al ver la cara de confusión de Anne.

-No importa, me precipite- me encogí de hombros y tomé su mano al salir de mi recamara -dejemos el tema atrás ¿sí? tenemos mucho que hacer- reí al ver su cara y me acerque para besar su mejilla -no creo que quieras que los vestidos se queden así ¿verdad? les falta mucho para que parezcan los vestidos de hadas o duendes y no sé qué más, así que- di un pequeño saltito emocionada y tiré de su brazo para que bajara conmigo -tu trabajas y yo te veo ¡o tal vez me dejes ayudar!- casi chillé emocionada apretando el paso.

-Por Dios Alice…- Anne me siguió, o se dejó de llevar casi corriendo escaleras abajo -a veces creo que eres bipolar…-

* * *

**¿Será Alice bipolar? O.o tengo que admitir que me encanta escribir las visiones de Alice con su mayor ¡ya quiero que estén juntos!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me ponen como historia favorita o en sus alertas y gracias especiales a flororstar y a Carol Rosalie Cullen (felicidades atrasadas por tu cumpleaños, espero la hayas pasado muy bien :3) por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho porque me inspiran y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Y a todos ¡mil gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
